Not Anger but Misdirected Passion
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: The Sequel to Not Love but Misguided Hate! Epilogue....Read and Review!
1. One Saturday Morning

Not Anger But Misdirected Passion 

YAY SEQUEL!!! I will keep this under T until the last chapter… which it turns M… just to give you fan girls something to look forward to. I promise this will be worth your time and patience. This story goes along with Not Love but Misguided Hate. Which you really don't need to know why its called that… its really only pertains to Zuko and Katara. In this story which starts up on Saturday morning after a long night of sleep. There will be more of Taang and Sukka. Mai and Ty-Lee will make their appearance. Mai is 2nd generation Japanese and Ty-Lee half Korean. Mai is of course a Goth… (big surprise) Ty-Lee is her ever happy perky self. A runaway who lives in a shelter… but more on them later… and for the sake of more drama Zuko and Mai dated for a little bit… so you can imagine what's gonna happen.

Oh and just another thing, Iroh's house is Japanese style, him and Zuko redone the doors… yeah I forgot about that in the chapter of Katara going to Iroh's but the table they sat at was a low table. (Man I miss my Japanese style table)

Chapter 1  
ONE SATURDAY MORNING (Ok if your about my age or a bit younger you would know where that comes from)

Katara shot up when the alarm blared into her dreams. She was eating a hamburger with L from Death Note… his was actually a brick of straight chocolate with bread and cheese. Its what she gets for reading manga before she went to sleep.

She sat up in bed and stretched her arms towards her feet. She was just glad that she hadn't any nightmares from that horrific movie she watched. She turned her body to get out of bed and her feet landed on the carpet.

Getting fully out of bed she scratched her head and walked past her desk where there was a folded piece of paper setting up tent style on it. Katara didn't notice it really. She went to her dresser knowing full well why she was up around six in the morning. She had to mow the lawn, and it being early May the sun was a thing that made it unbearable at any other time. Getting into a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt she grabbed a pair of old high tops and walked to her desk, she turned forgetting about her hair. Walking to the basket of hair ties she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

She turned back to her desk and finally noticed the folded piece of paper. Walking slowly to it, her name was written neatly on the front flap. She picked it up and opened it.

K,  
I didn't want to wake you but I hope you are doing better, I left something in your top drawer, its from my uncle and I. It helps to calm nerves.  
Z

Katara looked around her room. She noticed a few things different from last night. One: She had fallen asleep above the blankets and awoken below them nicely tucked in, two: Her desk lamp was left on last night and she woke up and it was off, and three, her window was open when clearly last night it was closed. She smiled and rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly. He was such a strange guy. Grabbing her phone and sticking it in her pocket she left her room.

Zuko groaned in his sleep when he heard it. The loud hum of a lawn mower. He seriously wanted kill whoever was up at… he looked at the clock… six-thirty in the morning mowing the lawn. Getting up and pulling on his pants and a tank, he grabbed his jacket as he slid his door open. He walked into the front room and slipped on his flip flops.Stepping out on the porch and looking around for the source of noise and yell at the idiot making it.

His eyes fell on the white and blue house that had a girl in a tee shirt and shorts pushing a lawn mower around her yard. He laughed at her. She was having difficulty in a few areas as she tried to push up the hill in her front yard. He watched her for a minute before walking briskly over there.

Katara had her tongue out as she grunted pushing the stupid lawn mower up the small slope. It was certainly a job to do. She couldn't believe that she traded Sokka the duty of dishes for mowing.

The mower cut out and rolled backwards. Katara let go and backed up and fell on the pavement as it rolled down the hill.

She began to scream at it and then kicked it yelling profanities at the contraption.

(AN: to make this more humorous the slope is only like 3 feet high)

Zuko stopped walking to watch the girl jump on the mower then kick it. It had turned off and rolled down the hill. He laughed hysterically at the girl.

Katara could hear laughing behind her. Paling she turned around and saw Zuko standing in the middle of the road. She was yelling so loud she hadn't noticed he walked up to her.

"You ok?" He asked still laughing.

"I just really hate mowing the lawn." she said blushing brightly. She looked down at her watch wondering the time. "OH crap did I wake you up?" She asked quickly.

"No, you didn't." He lied, "I am surprised you didn't wake anyone else up."

"People on this block usually are ok with mowing in the morning, its either that or people getting heat stroke all the time." She commented, she turned and looked at the lawn mower that if it had a face it would be sticking its tongue out at her.

"You need help with that?" He asked walking up next to her.

"Nah I think I can get it." Katara said grabbing the handle and pulled the rope to start it. Nothing happened.

Pulled it again… still nothing

She pulled it a good ten times and denied help. Still the mower didn't start.

Zuko grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her lightly and took the mower and pulled the string. It started and he pushed it up the hill with ease. Holding the bar down he gestured to her with one hand.

"Thanks," she yelled. And continued mowing the last bit of front yard as he watched.

When she was done she let the top bar go and the mower died. Brushing her legs off and wiping the sweat from her face with her tee shirt she smiled at the boy who was sat on the edge of the street watching her.

"So about last night," he started, "how are you doing?" He asked.

"Better, since I had a good cup of tea and I woke up pretty nicely." She smiled as she sat down next to him. "I do have a slight confession though."

He looked at her, his eyebrows ached slightly. "What's that?" he asked.  
"Well I kind of told Suki about what happened. I was so freaked out about what all had happened and I think I told her too much." Katara looked down guiltily. She waited for him to jump up and storm off.

Zuko was sort of taken aback. Smiling he put an arm around her shoulder. "Its ok, just don't let it get around school."

Katara looked up quickly and stared at him. He was smiling slightly. "Your not mad?" She asked.

"Not really, I almost expected you to tell either her or the other girl, just as long as it doesn't go past them."

Katara smiled. Sokka knew, but he already said that he wouldn't say anything so it was ok. "Ok, I just don't want you to hate me for it."

Shaking his head he got up. "So any plans for the day?" he asked.

"No." The phone that was in her pocket began to vibrate. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Who is it." he asked.

Katara smiled. "I completely forgot that today is the neighborhood picnic." she got excited.

Zuko looked at her baffled.

"Well the first Saturday of every May the neighborhood gets together to have a big picnic. The Andersons open up their pool, Gran Gran makes a ton of food, and everyone brings something different. I was wondering why Gran was up when I got home last night.."

"That must be something." he said nodding his head.

"Yeah, usually Sokka and my friend rent a few movies and hang out in our front room and watch movies or play video games. Sokka rents anime and I always get something funny. Suki has a pretty big horror film collection that she brings over one each year that she loves. Last year she brought over the original Grudge mo-" She was cut off when an idea hit her.

Zuko looked a bit scared.

"How about you and your uncle join this year?!" She smiled and jumped into his arms suddenly, her arms around his neck. "It will formally initiate you into the neighborhood and maybe we can clear the tension between you and Sokka!"

Zuko couldn't say no to the girl, she had her body pressed to him. No refused to come out of his mouth. He stifled a moan. "Um sure." He said quickly trying to get her away before his body could react. This girl surely got over fear really well.

"Good, bring any movies that you think everyone would like!" she smiled pulling away from him. "Nothing that would get us in trouble though. OH and your uncle doesn't have to bring any food, he can if he wants to. Gran loves trying new recipes." Katara continued on.

The front door opened and Sokka stuck his head out.

YAY I AM STOPPING IT THERE! Cliffhanger I know. At this point Katara has Zuko's hand in hers and is looking really brightly at him… so what's Sokka gonna do? What movie is Zuko going to bring? What's going to happen ?! I know what movie he is gonna bring… its not really appropriate for some ages… but its still a good movie? Can you guess… prolly not.

Oh yeah, I have some new videos on my LiveVideo Channel... go to my profile to check it out... I have also made a video telling the first chapter... coz i am bored... and have nothing much better to do... it will only take 6+ minutes to watch... its worth it... you get music with it... and I will update with every chapter I put here. The next chapter is having a hard time forming because I have to sneak Azula in without getting her killed... trust me you will thank me for keeping her alive...

PREVIEW:

Zuko looked along the shelves of movies that his uncle owned. He noticed one of which that stuck out to him, smiling he grabbed it.

Sokka picked Suki up and took a step to far where his foot hit the air and then the water.

"What is Azula doing here?" Suki asked.


	2. Neighborhood Fun? or Laundry Room Fun?

Holy Hog-Monkeys…. You guys are quick… I am really excited and motivated now! I was only gone for an hour and I came back and I had 5 reviews for something that had only been out for like an hour and a half… Never underestimate the power of avatar fans… ok chapter 2 chapter 2 hopefully this isn't going to suck…. Since I have to get Azula in here without causing a unnatural disaster… I also have a wonder piece of artwork for this chapter featuring Katara in her bathing suit with a shirt on and Zuko holding a towl up blushing… its not the best but its funny… check it out on my Live Video Channel with the rest of the art… Oi, this chapter is gonna have some major Zutara… I am truly evil… truly evil…evil…

Chapter 2  
Neighborhood Picnic Fun? Or just Laundry Room Fun?

Sokka's eyes widened. His sister was holding a guys hand. And the guy was ZUKO! Sokka quietly walked over to them and pulled their hands apart and then walked back inside.

Zuko was white. He half expected to get punched, the other half expected Sokka to drag Katara into the house. What just happened was really, really weird.

Katara was expecting about the same the guy next to her did. She never expected Sokka would just pull their hands apart and walk back into the house. 

Zuko took that as his cue to get back home. He was still really tired and if he was going to attempt to be social he might as well get more rest. They said their goodbyes and he trudged back over to his uncle's house. His uncle was finally awake and making breakfast.

"How is the young lady this morning?" Iroh asked him as Zuko came into the dining room and sat at the table. Iroh laid a plate of bacon and a bowl of miso soup in front of his nephew (eewww… miso soup). 

"She is better…" Zuko trailed off. A divine smell came to his nose. "What are you cooking?"

"I am making lumpia for the picnic today." Iroh said walking back into the kitchen.

"So you already knew?" Zuko asked.

"I had it on the calendar. The lovely dove's grandmother had mentioned it when she gave the jello to us remember?" Iroh reminded him.

Zuko sipped at his soup and tried to remember. It didn't come back but he didn't much care, he knew he was going and that it was happening. "Uncle are you making a desert?" Zuko asked. The lumpia didn't really smell like what was floating around his head.

"Well I am making a few chocolate pies." Iroh found his folly. "Zuko if you don't stay away from those pies I will send you back home with your father." Zuko glared at the old man.

Katara had pushed the lawn mower back into the garage, she was glad that the back yard had so many flowers and plants growing that was separated by rocks that mowing back there was about useless. That and she wasn't allowed to use the weed eater.

Walking in through her back door she looked around. Her Gran was making pancakes and sausage. Bowls and platters littered the front room couch and coffee table.

"You really overdid yourself this year Gran." Katara shook her head as she began counting the plates of food and random deserts.

"Oh dear those were brought over last night. A few are from the Anderson's, there are five from the Montgomery's." Gran said poking her head out from the kitchen.

"The Montgomery's are actually participating this year?" Katara asked sourly. She hated Jet Montgomery, with a passion, his grandparents were a bit mean last year. Their grandson had "went out" with Katara in middle school. If you could call it that really. He tried to kiss her and she smacked him, ending that relationship quickly after a week. He was a junior this year, and hung out with Zuko and Hahn. She hated Hahn with utmost passion, even if they were cousins. His girlfriend Yue was nice and Katara didn't see what the girl saw in him. From what she had seen Zuko and Hahn didn't get along, causing almost seventy percent of the school's fight record.

"Yes, try and get along with young Jet, it seems your getting along with that nice man's nephew." Gran said suddenly.

"Yeah, we sure are." Katara said as she walked back upstairs to her room. She rushed into her room to find the perfect bathing suit. Throwing random ones that either didn't have bottoms or tops or that didn't fit, or that weren't the best color or style she found her one from the summer before. It was black and blue halter and she remembered all the comments at the beach she had gotten from random guys. She got undressed and pulled it on making sure it still fit. It fit better than it had this time last year. Pulling on a sleeveless hooded pullover and a pair of shorts she twirled in front of her mirror.

Zuko knew that he might get pressured into swimming so he tried to think of excuses instead of the saying "Well my dad beats me and I have a lot of bruises.". He finished his breakfast and went into the front room to look for a movie to maybe bring. His eyes landed on one in particular that never ceased to entertain him, and his sister. Grabbing it he went back to his room and got ready for the day. Trying to remember what clothes of his were actually here. He could probably get away with a pair of shorts, but a tee or a sleeveless was pushing it. When that girl asked him with her dark blue eyes to swim he would say no.

(AN: To reduce amount of writing and too many pages I am gonna cut a few hours out of the chapter…)

So why in the nine hells was he back at his uncle's as the blue eyed girl waited for him to grab a pair of swim trunks? He had successfully infiltrated the area with his uncle and tried to avoid the girl when she was located. Suki and Sokka were too busy hanging all over each other to point him out to her. She had found him and smiled sweetly.  
He was unlucky however since noticing her attire for being active within water. He kind of blushed the same color of his scar when she popped up in front of him. And of course she had already went swimming so her hair was down and over her shoulders and the only thing that made her actually look a bit dressed was the over shirt that had a V neck that went past where her bathing suit top was. So the only thing he could do was blush.

And taking his vulnerability into action Katara asked him if he wanted to go swimming and of course, being the male that he was… said yes.

He cursed himself as they went back to his place and as she sat on the couch waiting for him he looked for his blasted swim trunks.

Katara actually felt a little bad for using her half nudity against the poor guy. However he did need to loosen up. He looked determined and tight shouldered when she saw him follow his uncle around. And the blush that seeped into his face from his neck was too cute to resist. She had grabbed her shorts and put them on in his area of view also, to make it harder for him to change his mind.

Zuko was really hating himself now. Not only had he not stood up to her, he was going to swim. He had found his black board with a white "Z" embroidered into the left leg. Azula had a bathing suit like his but she never hardly wore it, not being the type either to swim. He looked around the room for his thin white under armor. There he stood in his room with only a pair of board shorts on thinking about his missing shirt. He hadn't worn it in a LONG time… where did summer clothes go that uncle took care of when he came over… in the laundry room, he had seen it there!

Zuko didn't realize that he had walked out of his room and on the way to the laundry room was the front room where Katara was waiting. He did however realize this when the girl let out a gasp as he walked through. He continued walking though knowing that if he stopped his whole body might turn red.

Katara's breath caught into her throat when she saw the shirtless male walk out from the hall, first thought in her head was "Damn!" with the flush and the jumping stomach, he was almost practically hairless except for the slight cover on his arms, she had heard asian guys usually didn't get much hair on their body. She could only guess what the rest of him looked like. The second thought told her to shut up about that. She got up in curiosity of where he was going.

Zuko was breathing heavily and was mentally kicking himself. He swore that he wouldn't leave the laundry room. No matter what.

Katara poked her head into the kitchen where he had been going. She saw Zuko's back as he was looking around the small room beyond the kitchen.

He acted a bit flustered as he searched. He brought down a box and pulled a white piece of material out. He laid it down on the dryer he was in front of and picked the box back up and attempted to put it back. It slipped from his hands and the contents of clothing escaped freely around him.

Rushing over to him to help she noticed how her presence made him even more flustered, grabbing clothes after she had helped pick them up and was apologizing for nothing. After gathering all the clothes back into the box they both stood. He was bright red in the face and she was becoming pink. She stood half a foot in front of him as he turned to put the box away carefully.

Zuko was inwardly cursing his luck and wishing that of all the situations in the world he could be in right now that this one was the last.

Katara had gotten a bit closer to him and when he turned around to face her again she was smiling deviously at him. Her hand found its way to his arm and pulled him a bit closer as it also moved up to his shoulder. Something about her tan hand contrasting against his almost translucent skin was truly beautiful. Her hand was against his neck when he swooped down and pressed his lips against her feverishly against hers. Her free arm reached for the door and slammed the door shut.

Zuko seriously couldn't handle when she had first touched his skin, now he was picking her up and setting her on the washing machine and his hands were threaded into her hair. His mind reeled on the what ifs of the situation. What if his uncle came back and heard them, what if her brother went looking for her. Oh hell he didn't care. He was too busy trying to keep her tongue at bay to worry.

They were both to busy to notice that a tiny sports car slowed to a stop in front of his house a moving truck right behind it slowed to a stop. Azula stepped out of the driver's seat as the door opened and a girl wearing a black lolita dress with black lacy leggings and platform heels stepped out. She was moved when a girl pushed her way out of the back seat. This girl had twin braids coming down over her shoulders that were pink and brown, she adjusted her brown skirt and pink tube top. She grabbed her pink flip flops from the car and slid them on her feet.

"Lets hurry and find brother so he can get his stuff." Azula said, she looked over at the group of cars that surrounded her other friend's house. "Wonder what's going on over there?" she said silently.

The girl with the lolita dress smiled faintly and the other one looked the house over.

Zuko however did notice when the front door had been slammed shut. He heard multiple voices inside that weren't common to the house.

"Hey Mai you check down the hall." One had said.

Zuko jumped as did Katara. She was looking frantically around for a hiding space. Zuko had grabbed the shirt he had found and pulled it over his head as the doorknob to the laundry room turned.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... wouldnt you like to know who is walking in. Dont worry they didnt do anything that might have after affects. They were only in there for two minutes. Can you guess who might be at the door???? God I love cliff hangers... they are like presents on Christmas Eve... just waiting and begging to be opened... but you know what you have to do right??? Review and maybe I will make sure no one gets hurt... coz i know you all dont want it to be Azula... maybe Mai, that would be the best way to see her react... or Ty Lee... or maybe I should have Sokka run over to check on his sister cluing them into whats going on??? whats it gonna be people... oh yeah this is just guessing not a voting thing... I know who finds them... just not telling till the next chapter. Oh yeah sorry i actually expected this chapter to be a bit different so.. you didnt get to see the whole Sokka part where he kinda lands in water with Suki and Suki's line... but dont worry it will for sure be in the next.

REVIEW AND YOU WILL SEE!!!

Preview:

"Uncle is forcing me to go swimming with everyone.." He lied. "I am only hanging out because Jet is there." Zuko wished his knack for lying was better.

"Zuko you are going to pay dearly for this." Azula said, smiling like the devil.

Mai gave him a slight smile, her black lips getting closer to his...

OO... I might even review to see that...


	3. Never Trust People in The Water

Holy Hogmonkeys Blue Spirit I think I impress my readers! Wow... is about all I can say... seriously people... dont attack the gift horse... is it supposed to be horse... you know... Dont kick the gift horse in the mouth? right... OK YOU CAN PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS I WILL FREAKING GET TO THE STORY!... if you havent already got to it... You people scare me with your flaming torches, and your spoons of doom...but hey I couldnt resist that last chapter... but it did put the movie chapter in delay for the chapter after this one... We get to see a bit of Sukka or Sokki in this chapter... dont worry Taang will happen... I find that pairing hard to word out.. oh well...

And just in case, under armor is what surfer's or divers usually wear to keep them warm and slightly safe while diving or surfing... I dont hink i mentioned this but they are all in Southern California... yeah I dont think I mentioned it.

Also Azula is a bit weird in this chapter... I think she actually took her vikatan... but if you hate Jet you will love her... if you love Jet... you might wanna skip the end of this chapter... I let Azula take his right to have children away. Like he should anyways... stupid bastard...

Also I wanna thank **Castle Anthrax** for knowing and mentioning the whole ONE SATURDAY MORNING! thing... yeah they get a frosty... I also was reading through chapter 2 and noticed a few mistakes I made. Gomenasai minna-san!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Why You Should Never Trust Water People... or People in the water...**

The doorknob was twisting slowly as the two counted their last seconds on earth. The door opened slowly and a light brown and pink headed girl poked her head in the room.

Zuko about wet himself. "Ty Lee?!" he whispered loudly. Maybe the Gods didn't quite hate him today.

"Hey Zu!" She said brightly. "Get her out this back door, hurry Mai is looking in the hallway." she whispered as Katara was pushed out the back door just as Mai rounded the corner to face the kitchen.

Mai's white skin turned a dusty pink seeing Zuko in the white under armor and how it clung to his thin form. She came closer just as Azula walked in.

There was no smile on her face so Katara hadn't been caught yet. He could breath again.

"Found him!" Ty-Lee cheered herself. "He was stuck in the laundry room."

"What the hell are you doing?" Azlua asked bitterly to her brother, shoving past Mai's dazed form as she floated towards the male.

"Uncle is forcing me to go swimming with everyone.." He lied.

"Why are you over there?" She asked.

"I am only hanging out because Jet is there." Zuko wished his knack for lying was better.

"Oh. I was wondering because Katara lives over there, just as a warning, you dont want her punching you again." Azula smiled at the memory. She had not been there to see it, but it spread like wild fire around the school within minutes.

Mai stopped floating and looked a bit angry. She had been close enough to him to reach for him. Her long black nails touched the side of his face. She was still in her own little world that only he was allowed in.

Zuko became of the girl getting very close to him. Ty-Lee snorted laughter and Azula began to fake gag.

Mai gave him a slight smile, her black lips getting closer to his.

He had to seriously stop her, he had no idea if Katara was looking through the side windows or what.

The doorbell rang.

Cutting the gothic lolita off, causing the girls to all turn their heads. Giving Zuko some time to back away from the attacker.

Katara stood looking around the front door, she had been watching the goth girl get closer to _her_ man, knowing she had to do something.

Azula had came to the door smiling and pulling Katara in, "Hey what are you doing over here?" she asked the girl.

"Well I saw your car," Katara was much better at lying. "And his uncle told me to drag him back and threaten him to an inch of his life if he didnt come back." Katara looked slyly over to Zuko. His face was stern but his eyes were smiling like a devil.

"What's going on over there?" Azula asked.

"Well we are having a neighborhood picnic, there is tons of food, and we have access to a pool." Katara answered.

"Where are my manners?" Azula said sweetly. "This is Mai." Daggers were exchanged between the gothic girl and Katara. "and this is Ty-Lee." Katara inwardly thanked the girl.

"I should be getting back, oh Zuko, your uncle wants you also." Katara said turning to leave.

"Do you think your gran would mind a couple more guest's? Plus Zuko has to bring in some of his things from the moving truck, since he is staying at his uncle's for now." Azula said matter of factly.

'Shit' Zuko thought, he forgot to mention that to Katara, maybe Azula was testing Katara's reaction.

But when Katara's face cringed he knew this girl deserved a Grammy. "Oh great I have to deal with Jet and YOU?" Katara said. "But yeah there is enough food to go around.

"Azula take me home first, I am gonna get sick... and this is boring me." Mai said unenthusiastically putting a hand to her stomach.

"Fine, but we will be back in a while probably about thirty minutes, or Ty-Lee do you wanna go home too?"

"Actually no I am starving and you mentioned a pool so I am totally there!" Ty-Lee smiled.

"Good then you can help Zuzu get the stuff off the truck."

"Aw but I dont have a swim suit!"

Katara piped up suddenly. "I have a few you can try on,"

Ty-Lee put her thumb up and smiled.

"Then its settled, come on Mai, before you spew." Azula said dragging the gothic lolita out of the house.

The three remaining in the kitchen waited till they heard the car down the street screetch at the turn before breathing again.

Katara turned bright red and smacked Zuko's shoulder, half playfully and half really wanting to hurt him. "How could you just stand there and let her try to kiss you!" She yelled.

Zuko cringed and smiled.

Katara couldnt stay mad. Turning to Ty-Lee, "Thanks for the break earlier."

"Well thats the only one I am gonna give, but thanks for letting me borrow a swim suit." Ty-Lee said. "I heard Azula had a friend that she was sure hated Zuko but to find you both red face and a bit disheveled I knew something was amiss." Ty-Lee poked at Zuko's cheek. "Looks like Mai has missed her second chance."

"Ok I am missing a couple things." Katara narrowed her eyes at the guy across from her. "One, you didn't tell me that you were going to live with your uncle."

"Ok with that it happened last night, I guess I forgot about it." He cornered.

"And two, second chance?"

"You just witnessed Zuko's _ex_ try to pull another fast one on him." Ty-Lee teased.

"You went out with her?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, she is my ex, for reasons... but hey if I remember right, didn't you date Jet?" He said bringing up her worst choice of males at her bringing up his worst choice of females.

"Ok that was a week, in middle school." She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well lets get the stuff inside before we waste any more time bickering.

The two others nodded and they started to pull boxes from the small truck, there wasn't as many as perceived before. But as the truck left Azula's red sports car rolled back up.

"Seriously Katara you didnt have to help." Azula turned into the driveway at her uncle's house. She reached over into the seat and pulled a small bouquet of flowers and presented them in front of Katara. "A small sorry for last night, you got freaked out and I ignored you."

Katara and Zuko both took a step back in surprise. Why in the nine hells was AZULA presenting flowers to another girl?

(Ok before you can start to make assumptions Azula isnt a lesbian, she is doing it in a PURELY friendly manner.)

Katara took them, they were a bunch of daisies with yellow and blue wrapping around them.

Azula looked over to the area they were supposed to be in.

"Maybe we should get over there." Zuko said quietly.

"Hey Azula is there any particular movie you like, we are having a movie night." Katara said as they headed over.

This reminded Zuko who told them he forgot something.

They waited for him to run back, Azula looked in horror at the object in his hand. He went to Azula and waved it in her face, and pulling it away before she could grab it.

"Zuko you are going to pay dearly for this." Azula said, smiling like the devil. "Give me that movie!" she yelled.

"I dont think so sis." He hid the dvd under the back of his shirt and into the back of his shorts.

Katara was taken aback at the sibling battle. She could only guess what it could be.

Sokka gave his sister twenty questions when she got back, Azula backed her up saying that she had asked her to help her brother bring in his belongings. Sokka who was naturally afraid of Azula, even at her standing a head and a half shorter than him, backed down.

Suki smiled at the brother and sister Agni and a girl she didn't quite recognize who was eying _her_ boyfriend. "Katara can I talk to you for a second."

Katara was pulled before any of them could blink.

"What the hell is Azula doing here?!" She asked quietly.

"She came to apologize for last night, lets not hint to anyone that there is hostility, I know for a fact that there is a bunch of adult running around that could make our lives horrible if someone starts a fight... we're not at school so lets try to keep peace." Katara said, she then brought up the flowers in front of Suki.

"What are these?" She asked.

"Azula bought them for me." Katara noticed the thinking face of Suki.

"Ok fine, but what took you so long over there?"

"That Suki, is for another day." Katara said pulling her friend back to the group who was talking.

"Hey Katara about that swim suit?" Ty-Lee chimed.

"Oh just about forgot." Katara pulled Ty-Lee towards the house. "Now everyone play nicely till I get back." She yelled to them.

Ty-Lee was looking over the swim suits in Katara's room. Grabbing the pink and brown one that caught her eye. "You should be careful."

Katara was siting at her desk waiting for the girl. "Huh?"

"Mai, she is still in love with Zuko, not even Azula stopped her last time." Ty-Lee pulled her shirt up.

Katara turned in her chair. "Whose side are you on?" Katara asked humorously.

"My own, you know we are both girls." Ty-Lee said brightly. "So you weren't doing anything that might get you into a lot of trouble later on, were you?"

Katara almost turned back around, "No we weren't, just kissing."

"Good," Ty-Lee said. "Done, how does it look?" She modeled in front of Katara's mirror.

Katara turned finally, the swim suit fit perfectly on the girl.

Ty-Lee pulled something from her purse. "Look what I took from Zuko when he wasn't looking?" She showed Katara the dvd case that Zuko was waving in front of Azula's face.

Katara got closer and reached for it but Ty-Lee pulled it back and put it back into her purse, before Katara could see the title.

"I'll give it to him later." the pink and brown haired girl smiled brightly.

"What movie is it?" Katara asked.

"Not telling but I will let you know, this movie does wonders over the sibling hatred between Zuko and Azula." Ty-Lee chimed in song.

"Really?" Katara was excited about inviting Azula and Ty-Lee over.

"Yep, works wonders!" She said.

"That guy, looked like your brother...does he have a girlfriend?" Ty-Lee asked putting the video back into her purse.

"Sokka, yeah he is my brother, and yeah the girl that was next to him is his girlfriend." Katara said.

"Well they look good together, your brother is really hot you know?" Ty-Lee giggled.

"Not really, come on, I dont want any bloodshed." She waited for Ty-Lee to get her skirt and tube top back on. Putting her undergarments in her purse and slipping her sandals back on, they headed back downstairs.

When they got back the four were still standing in the same exact place. From the dead silence around them, it was evident no one moved or talked the whole time.

They were all pushed towards the pool.

Sokka had regained his carefree persona seeing the water, "Come on Suki you gotta swim with me!" he said sounding like a child.

Suki shot him a glare and walked back to her resumed spot on a lawn chair. Unfortunately she didn't make it to freedom when she was picked up and hoisted over Sokka's shoulder. He walked over ignoring the girl punching him and elbowing him in the head. He didn't notice that the pool was closer so when he took a step it was in the water and not on the asphalt. Sending the lovers into the pool, Suki screaming bloody murder and Sokka trying not to scream like a little girl.

Everyone laughed as Suki breached water and climbed out, her hair was in her face. She panted and sat down on the side of the poo.

Sokka finally surfaced and smiled and laughed.

"Seriously Sokka!" Suki yelled kicking water at her boyfriend.

Sokka laughed more and grabbed her leg and pulling her back into the water.

Zuko was laughing at the display.

Ty-Lee and Azula smiled and laughed with Katara.

"Katara you should go push Zuko in while he isn't looking." Azula bribed.

Katara smiled, this was pretty nice revenge at not pushing Mai away. She walked quietly over to Zuko.

Zuko had the feeling of impending doom come over him, but before he registered to bring up a guard he was shoved softly towards the pool. His body turned and he looked at Katara, who had her hand out. Upon instinct he grabbed her hand.

Katara felt the violent pull as she was lifted off the ground.

Zuko's body hit the water first and with a sickening thump Katara's body landed on him. Sinking him more.

Ty-Lee laughed at the turn of events. "You better go scold your brother." Ty-Lee had noticed that Azula was in fact wearing her new bathing suit under her summer dress. It was hard to spot but once she found it she followed her friend over to the pool.

When Zuko surfaced it was after Katara who he heard was laughing brightly. When his head was above water he was grabbed by the arm and pulled partially out of the water.

"Do that again Zuko your meat!" Azula threatened, letting go of his arm.

Zuko however smiled.

Katara came closer to the edge when she noticed Azula extending her hand to help her. Katara grabbed it. Zuko grabbed the other hand. Azula feeling them pull, pulled back. However Ty-Lee was behind her and yelled to the two in front of Azula.

"PULL!"

The two pulled harder and Ty-Lee pushed.

Azula got out of Katara's slippery hold and reached around and grabbed Ty-Lee's left braid and pulled her in also.

The two girls crashed into the pool. Zuko and Katara shielding from the splash, even Suki found this entertaining. Sokka was placing bets on who would come up first.

Azula came up first, her hair do was no more. Getting to the side she pulled herself up as Ty-Lee surfaced. Azula got out of the pool and put her hand out to Ty-Lee, who was in the middle of a giggle fit. Azula smiled slightly as she pulled the bobby pins out of her hair. She then began to pull the dress up. Zuko got out of the pool and stood in front of his sister as she pulled her dress off.

Katara was surprised at the act of brotherly... well she wouldn't entirely call it love but... protection.

Azula looked up at her brother shielding her from wandering eyes. "Arigato gozaimasu... oniisan." She said below a whisper.

"Do itashimashite." he had replied. He waited till she was sat down on one of the lawn chairs before sitting down on the pool's edge.

Katara swam up next to him and got out of the water. "Did I just witness a sibling moment without subtitles?" She asked playfully.

Zuko looked at his sister who was joined by Ty-Lee who was chatting up a storm while straddling her knees. "I guess you could call it that." He said quietly.

"Put that on my list of things I thought would never happen without a comet falling from the sky." Katara said quietly. (hardy har har har)

Azula watched Katara and Zuko talk, both were sitting fairly close to each other and the girl didn't seem to uncomfortable about it either. Ty-Lee was talking about something random. She wondered actually what the night would bring.

They were soon called for dinner, Katara ran and got towels for everyone as they all sat and ate.

Iroh was surprised to not only see his nephew enjoying himself but his niece who was sitting between her brother and Katara. She had her hair down and he remarked how much she looked like her mother. Iroh smiled and laid a platter of lumpia in front of them. Sokka seeing this made a grab but Azula snatched the entire plate.

"HEY! I usually steal those from your brother!" Sokka whined standing up. "Its not fair if you take them."

Azula barked her normal laughter. "The lumpia is mine." She was able to glare him back to sitting.

Zuko reached around his sister and grabbed the plate from her and laid it back on the table. Sokka grabbed about seven off the top.

"Zuko, isn't that _chocolate_ pie?" Azula said eying the pie that Iroh was bringing over.

Katara was amazed when Zuko got up took the pie from his uncle and sat back down on the other side next to Ty-Lee hiding the pie in his lap away from anyone else's eyes.

"Zuko loves chocolate." Ty-Lee explained.

Katara would have never guessed it. "Chocolate?"

"Everyone has that one food that turns them into a giggling girl..." Azula remarked. "Chocolate brings that out in Zuko."

Katara laughed slightly at the scene taking place on the other side of Azula.

Iroh had tried to take the pie back but Zuko had a steady grip on it.

Katara got up and reached around Zuko, and grabbed the pie and pulled it from his hands. He was sort of in a daze having the girl reach around him on both sides and take his treasure from him. She handed the pie back to Iroh and he sat it at the opposite end of the table from Zuko.

Suki eyed the lumpia given to her by Sokka. He had taken some soy sauce and wrote "with love" on her plate. "What is it?" She asked.

"Kinda like an egg roll... but mostly meat." Zuko explained. "Your boyfriend keeps stealing mine at lunch."

"Hey I give you my pudding in exchange." Sokka replied.

Iroh sat next to Gran and they started to talk about recipes and tea.

Katara tried a couple of the lumpia and rather enjoyed it. She also accepted some mashed potatoes and other random food. She was amazed at the fun she was having with once enemies.

She was enjoying herself until trouble came carrying a huge platter of shish kebabs.

(Ok this is major Jet bashing, I hate him more than Azula's character on the show and Zuko's decision at the end of season 2 put together)

Jet waved after setting down the platter in a empty spot. He walked up and patted Zuko on the back.

Katara knew this wasnt a good thing. Azula she could now stand, hell if her cousin Hahn came she could handle it. But not Jet.

He saw Katara and walked over and snaked his arms around her. "Hey baby doll."

Oh this wasnt going to end well.

Sokka jumped up, reached across the table and grabbed Jet's collar and pulled him to his face. "Hands off the sister bub!" Sokka pushed him back.

Zuko felt a bit more at ease, he didn't like how Jet didn't even hesitate to put his arms around _his_ woman. "Jet you better play nice, you dont have many allies here." He said pointing around the table.

Jet laughed and put his hand on Azula's bare shoulder.

Zuko didn't hesitate to stand and face Jet. "Move it or get it broken."

Jet looked down, he thought at first it was Katara's shoulder, but upon inspection he noticed that it was Zuko's sister that his hand was touching. The look she was giving him and the look her brother gave him made him snatch up his hand like it was burnt.

Azula sent her elbow back into Jet's crotch.

He bent over quickly where she grabbed his collar like Sokka had and pulled him where he could hear her well.

"Touch my friend again bastard, you will have to deal with me and my lawyers. Say a word to any of the adults over there, and I will break you into the dog food I feed my dobermans Kurai and Hyde." Azula said with a dangerous voice. She let Jet get up finally and he slowly walked over to the adult table denying something was wrong smiled sweetly.

Zuko took a seat knowing things were back in order.

Suki smiled, "Wow Azula, way to deal with things." Suki put her hand out to give the other girl a high five.

Azula smiled and returned the gesture.

* * *

I might as well end it there. Its a whole lot less than originally planned. I guess that leaves more for later. I was planning a whole big talking scene between Suki and Azula.. and the scene where Ty-Lee and Katara were getting a swimsuit was supposed to go into explanation about Zuko and Azula. This and the next chapter is basically Azula's character development. Dont worry the evil Azula is still there, she just elbowed full force into Jet's special area... I hope you liked this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it... its really long! But if you wanna read about movie night and what happens next, or at least find out the title of the movie review and you shall receive!! 

Preview... Sokka style:

"Doesn't that movie have gay porn in it."

"Dude your a disgrace to all men."

"Suki you didn't just say that."

If you could have guessed all of these lines were said by Sokka. If you know your 80's movies really well you might be able to guess the movie. And yeah again another chapter without Taang... I was seriously gonna put it in there but I couldn't find an entrance... I will probably just add them in on after the weekend is over in the story. Because school isn't over yet!

Also if you dont speak Japanese Azula said: "Thank you very much"... Zuko just said "Your Welcome" I will be adding a bit more Japanese in later chapters... I will check up and make sure they are accurate to make sure I dont offend anyone. And also lumpia was the first dish my Filipino mother-in-law showed me. and if your wondering I have no Asian blood in me... I just married into it :)

Ok thats enough ... review!


	4. Lets Do the Time Warp Again

Hey everyone, this chapter was really hard... and I haven't been very motivated as I was yesterday... but I promised this chapter, i was a little taken aback by the incredible amount of reviews i got for the 2nd chapter but chapter 3 being the longest didnt get very many, not upset just wondering... but i am gonna use that to make this chapter the best ever! This is something that has never happened in the avatar fanfiction universe ever... When this crazy authoress crosses Avatar the Last Airbender with... ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW! YAY... crickets ummm ok so who doesnt know about this wonderful movie?

GAH... starts to unleash the stolen shirshu of Jun's... but stops.. ok yeah I am old... wait I didnt see it until i was... well only 6 months ago.. but dont worry your knowledge of Rocky Horror isnt needed just you really are going to get a laugh out of this chapter... The only two who have seen it in this story are Zuko and Azula... and lets just say that of all things in the world those two ever agree on... was this movie... Trust me you have no idea the kind of person that comes out of most normal individual when they get into Rocky Horror... Yeah... seriously... its gonna be insane... And since this is totally AU.. you cant tell me that they would never do that stuff... of course not where would they get the tv and the movie? and of course Tim Curry wouldnt exist so that just stupid... but this is AU... modern times... you know... not based on anything but the character design and personality... Dont own ATLA or Rocky Horror Picture Show...

Jun: GIVE ME BACK FLUFFLES!

Gotta go!

Chapter 4

Lets Do the Time Warp

They had all came in and changed after helping out a bit with the cleaning. Katara was really excited about the movie. Azula and Zuko had been arguing about it through most of the cleaning. She still had to wonder what movie was brought, she and Sokka had argued for an hour about his choice in anime. He wanted to bring "Those Who Hunt Elves" but both Suki and Katara both gave the equal enthusiastic "NO!" Anything having to do with stripping elves down to nudity was definitely out of the question.

Suki had brought a more low core horror film she had gotten off ebay for really cheap. She had already watched it and assured Katara that it wasn't anything really scary.

But Katara's mind was on the video that circulated between the three others. Azula and Zuko argued the ownership when he couldnt find where he had put it. Ty-Lee had waited till they stopped bickering to pull it out of her purse.

Azula grabbed it and hugged it. Zuko was able to get it away from her and then hand it to Katara who was adjusting the television.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Katara asked.

Sokka and Suki looked over the girl's shoulder at the dvd.

"Um I heard there is gay porn in it." Sokka said quickly taking it out of his sisters hand by the corner and thowing it back to Zuko.

"They silhouette most of it so you cant see anything." Azula said grabbing from her brother.

Suki chimed in. "I have been wanting to see this movie for forever. Sokka we're watching it!" She drug him to the couch and sat him down.

Azula looked around and gave a look of disgust. "We are going to need more room."

"More room?" Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head, "Azula seriously, how much room do you need?" He asked.

Azula looked around. "If we can move the coffee table somewhere and maybe that arm chair would be enough." She said with a finger to her chin.

"Why do you need more room?" Katara asked.

"Best not to question Azula when it comes to this movie." Ty-Lee said draping her arm over Katara and Azula's shoulder.

"Because I dont know about you but Zuko and I have a tradition." Azula said deviously.

"Azula not this time." Zuko said. "Especially in front of everyone."

"OK thats too much for me." Sokka said taking the conversation between the sibling the wrong way. He got up but was pulled back down.

"Not what you think sick jerk." Azula bit. "The first time we watched this movie we were nine or ten."

"Who in their right mind?" Sokka asked yelling.

"Our mother, bought it for us, it was the only thing that actually made us get along." Zuko said rolling his eyes.

Katara and Ty-Lee moved the coffee table and the arm chair. Suki grabbed one of the extra blankets from Katara's room and laid it out in front of the couch like Azula said.

Azula took her sandals off and looked over to her brother. "You know that you came up with this tradition?"

Zuko pulled off his flip flops and and tossed them near the door with his sisters. He seriously didnt know what he was thinking when he made that deal. "Fine but Ty-Lee has to help too." He said.

"Sure!" Ty-Lee pulled off her sandals and put them next to the others. "Katara... Suki?"

The two other girls looked confused. "Um what are we doing?" Katara asked.

"Just take off your shoes and when we will tell you what to do at the time ok?" Azula said reassuringly.

Katara took her shoes off and Suki followed.

"Sokka?" Zuko asked. "I dont really wanna be the only guy up here making a fool of myself."

"Thats too bad coz you will be." Sokka pulled his feet up on the couch.

"SOKKA GET YOUR FEET OFF THE COUCH." Came the roar from outside.

Sokka dropped his feet back onto the carpet.

"Gran has a sixth sense when it comes to Sokka." Katara laughed with everyone at her brother's flushed face. Katara then put the dvd into the player and the movie was started.

Suki took the seat next to Sokka while the other four sat on the blanket.

The huge lips made their way onto the screen.

"What the hell?" Sokka commented. Suki elbowed him as the beginning credits and song went through.

He didn't say much after that until Brad and Janet came up on screen and music began to play.

"THIS IS AN EFFING MUSICAL?!" Sokka tried to get up but again was pulled down.

"Sokka not another word or I will seriously damage your face." Suki said venomously.

He shut up quickly.

Everyone laughed (except Sokka) as the song went on. The three who had never seen it before watched with earnest. Trying to catch everything they could.

Zuko was sitting next to Katara when he noticed she had apparently put on some very sweet smelling lotion, it reminded him of sugar and candy."Whats that smell?" he asked automatically. Everyone looked around.

Katara blushed, she had forgotten about the lotion she had on her hands. She tried to rub some of the smell off onto the blanket.

Zuko noticed and bent to whisper as another song came on, "Dont worry it smells nice."

Katara blushed again pulling her hands away from the blanket.

"I have always loved her voice." Azula remarked on Susan Surandon's singing. "This is like the only movie she doesn't look like she hasn't slept in ages."

"I dont think thats her actual voice." Suki remarked.

"They actually sang and dubbed over, but thats their actual voices." Zuko confirmed for them.

The movie continued. Sokka made a small comment on the acting and got jabbed again in the side.

When music started again Azula stood up and paused the movie.

"Ok time to get up.. come on... Zuko dont give me that look." She pulled Ty-Lee up.

Ty-Lee pulled her leg up to where her foot was near her face. She did the same to the other one.

Katara's eyes widened.

"Oh you think thats special?" Ty-Lee stood on her hands and curled her body backwards to where her feet were laid flat on her head. She landed and curled her body back up to standing.

"Freak." Azula said teasingly.

Ty-Lee stuck her tongue out.

"Suki, Sokka you have to do it too." Zuko said.

Suki got up and drug Sokka up with her.

Azula aligned them up in front of each other. In front was Azula, then Zuko, Katara, Ty-Lee, Sokka, and then Suki. "Ok what you do is, jump to the left ." Azula explained and demonstrated. They all followed as she did. "Then step to the right!"

They followed and giggled at the girls direction. Katara was blown away at the fact that Azula was even doing this.

"Put your hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tight." She turned towards the tv as they did also all at different times.

"Hey what do you mean by bring your knees in tight?" Sokka asked not noticing that everyone else got it.

They all looked at him.

He finally caught on after looking around.

"Do the pelvic thrust." She said demonstrating the move. Sokka, Suki, Katara and Zuko all blushed.

Ty-Lee giggled at the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"Do the pelvic thrust." Azula repeated, her eyes narrowed at her brother.

He turned his head to everyone else. "Do the pelvic thrust." Zuko then demonstrated like his sister did. He was the same color as the scar over his eye. He refused to look at Katara.

Katara blushed deeply and followed. Ty-Lee and Suki joined her. Suki was getting into it.

Sokka watched in partial horror and partial arousal at his girlfriend's interaction with everyone else.

"Then you swing it around the world." Azula gave the direction and displayed the action bringing her hips in a full circle. Everyone ignored their embarrassment and followed along.

Azula started the movie again. The music started and everyone stood in front of the television.

They tried to follow along. It was only Zuko and Azula who stayed in time with each other and the movie. It would have been less entertaining if the others actually did it right. Sokka instead of jumping left jumped backwards and almost knocked his girlfriend over.

When the song ended everyone except Azula sat down and relaxed. She shook her head and followed them to the floor.

It was a very entertaining movie, between Sokka's girly scream when Tim Curry pulled the cloak from his shoulders, Zuko singing along, Ty-Lee and Azula miming lines.

Sokka covered his sister's eyes when they undressed Brad. She smacked his hand away.

The movie continued slowly. They watched as the mummy was revealed.

Zuko covered his ears and closed his eyes. "Sokka you might not want to watch this part."

Sokka was about to ask but was cut off when he saw the blond built man on the screen and with the shiny gold underware.

The girls squealed as the next song came on.

"Sokka start working out and dye your hair blond." Suki said grabbing his arm and shaking it not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Suki I cant believe you just said that." Sokka said.

"Dont worry Sokka, he is fat now and isnt that great looking anymore."

Katara blushed and her eyes widened.

"Dont get any thoughts." She heard in her ear, turning she saw Zuko smirking.

The scene were the motorcyclist crashed through the wall caught Sokka's attention. "Finally a guy who doesnt look gay!" He said with hope in his voice.

Then the man started singing.

"Nevermind." He commented on the man's higher pitched singing.

Sokka tried to cover his sister's eyes again at the silhouettes in the bedroom. She smacked him away again

When it came on again this time Zuko covered his sister's eyes. Sokka covered his own eyes

"Zuko I read shojo manga, that stuff isn't silhouetted."

He pulled his hand away and him and like Sokka covered his eyes.

The girls giggled. Katara blushed when Janet was sitting on the side of the container with Rocky between her legs. She looked away quickly.

Zuko was blushing also. Knowing that four or five hours ago he and the girl sitting next to him were in that same position.

The movie went on and they laughed and cringed when they found out they were eating.

It was around the end before Azula got up again and paused the movie. "Zuko your doing Rocky's part." She said.

Zuko shook his head and got up, "If I am doing it then Sokka gets to do Brad."

"That's stupid he doesnt even know what to do." Azula said.

"Then Ty-Lee has to do it too." He said.

Ty-Lee smiled and jumped up. "I wanna be Janet this time!" She said getting up in front of Azula with determination on her features.

Azula pushed her down. "No you sing Columbia better." Azula said spitefully.

Ty-Lee shot up and hugged her friend. "Do I really?"

Zuko really didn't want to do this part, not only did he have to do it, he had to do two parts. He swallowed his pride and tried to pale his rosy features.

Azula played the movie finally. Ty-Lee was standing provocatively. Zuko stood next to her straight as a board trying to get the lump out of his throat and Azula beside him had her hands over her ears like Janet had.

Ty-Lee swayed her hips to the music as it started.

" It was great when it all began  
I was a regular Frankie fan  
But it was over when he had the plan  
To start working on a muscle man  
Now the only thing that gives me hope  
Is my love of a certain dope  
Rose tints my world  
Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain"

Zuko paled finally when it came to him he pointed to Katara and the others. "This doesnt leave the house." He laughed

" I'm just seven hours old Truly beautiful to behold  
And somebody should be told  
My libido hasn't been controlled  
Now the only thing I've come to trust  
Is an orgasmic rush of lust  
Rose tints my world  
And keeps me safe from my trouble and pain"

Zuko had only half danced before covering his face in embarrassment. "I am so not doing the next part."

So Brad's part was skipped.

Azula put on a heck of a show when she perfectly mimed Janet's dance singing with same tone and cracking up at the same time.

" I feel released  
Bad times deceased  
My confidence has increased  
Reality is here  
The game has been disbanded  
My mind has been expanded  
It's a gas that Frankie's landed  
His lust is so sincere"

They all laughed at the rest of movie, between the amazing special effects, courageous costumes. The movie ended finally and they couldn't believe what all had happened.

"We should hang out more often, this was pretty fun!" Suki commented, yawning. "We still watching my movie now?"

"Sure, go ahead and put it in." Katara sat down on the couch. Zuko had helped Sokka move the chair back, they left the coffee table in the same spot. The second movie started and the rest of them sat down. Zuko and Ty-Lee sat on the floor, Zuko sat next to Katara's right leg. Azula took a spot on the the recliner, she looked a bit tired from the exciting day.

"Hey Azula are you and Ty-Lee going to stay the night?" Katara asked. "It might be pretty late before this movie is over."

Azula looked at Ty-Lee who had big puppy dog eyes. "Yeah we can stay."

"Dont forget to call dad." Zuko said tossing his phone to her.

"He doesn't expect me home, I told him I would probably stay with one of the girls." She tossed it back, then curled up in the recliner like she did at home.

The movie was started.

Around the end of the movie (which only Azula and Suki really enjoyed) Sokka fell asleep on his girlfriend's waist as she was draped over the side of the couch. Ty-Lee curled up in the blanket on the floor and was silently watching the end of the movie. Azula was about asleep with her head bobbing up and down. Katara was very close to closing her eyes when she felt something snuggle up to her leg. Looking down Zuko had fallen asleep alseep and his head was balancing on her leg. He had one arm wrapped around her legs. His heavy breathing began to lull her to sleep. She closed her heavy eyelids and her breath evened out as she slipped into dreamland.

It felt like only five seconds later the front room light came on and clapping brought the six out of their momentary sleep. Katar moved her legs and caused Zuko to fall over and fully wake up.

Iroh and Gran were standing in the front room trying to wake everyone up to go to bed.

Iroh helped Zuko up.

"Dude he can stay the night, we have a few air mattresses." Sokka said.

Katara nodded dazedly.

"Zuko, you go ahead and stay here." Iroh said to the half away Zuko. Zuko grunted and sat down on the couch. Trying to wake up again.

Katara helped her brother pull out the two air mattresses. The bigger one was going to be for Ty-Lee and Azula, smaller going to Zuko.

Azula hadn't woken up yet. But when the hum of the pump came on she shot up. "Huh?"

Ty-Lee sat up and smiled at her friend. "Were gonna get to bed." She answered her friend.

Azula's head bobbed up and down for a minute straight, then she fell back curled up on the recliner covering her face from the light.

Katara noticed the time, it was almost one in the morning! How long had they been asleep? How long had Iroh been there?

She didn't really care actually she was too tired. Sokka patted Zuko on the back when his air mattress was done, the two boys walked slowly upstairs. Suki and Katara carried the the other mattress upstairs, which in itself was very hard especially when you were very tired.

Ty-Lee piggy-backed Azula up the stairs. There was one thing about Azula, she didn't wake up very easily. In the middle of the night was even harder. Ty-Lee had no trouble either taking the girl up the stairs. She couldn't often sleep when there was noise. And Sokka's snoring had kept her awake while everyone else slept.

She didn't mind, he was still really hot. And she knew that most all boys snored, Zuko didn't however, he just would breath really deeply. Which was kinda bothersome.

Katara came back downstairs and grabbed the blanket. She got up to her room and Azula was on the air mattress curled up. Katara threw the blanket over the mattress and said a quick goodnight to her friends.

* * *

Yeah i am seriously tired too... and its only 8:30 pm... i didnt think I would ever get through this chapter... I personally dont like it as much as I expected to... I had to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show to pull along the story line... But if you haven't seen that movie, go watch it... seriously its really good... unless your like 13 or 14... then you might wanna wait a few years... or a couple... i dont know... I dont own Rocky Horror Picture Show... Someone else does... i just own a copy, as does my husband. I dont own avatar either, I am hoping that this chapter did it for you, its not as exciting as i wanted it to be but i am getting a little run down after 3 chapters written yesterday... slowing down today did the trick, but dont worry bout me, this just gives me something else to do to pass time! The night isnt quite over yet in the next chapter: 

Preview:

"I was craving some apple pie that was left over."

"Then why don't you stop him?"

"Do you like my brother?"... "I mean in the manner of not quite the obsessiveness of Mai, but still more than a friend?"

Review to see what happens in the next chapter of

NOT LOV- erm ANGER BUT MISDIRECTED PASSION!

Yeah i am tired and have a headache


	5. In The Dark

Hey everyone! yeah i decided to take a short break and just do something a bit different, hence the oneshot under the Beautiful Disaster Oneshot Series story thingy... yeah it helped! Thanks to **Naifen** for reviewing on it! I had some great unconscious suggestions for this chapter, somethings you had mentioned in reviews gave me a couple ideas for this chapter! Also thanx to **Castle Antrax** for cluing me into some of my mistakes on the last chapter, dont worry this chapter will be carefully screened over many times before I submit it! Also to **TeenFox** who absolutely loved the last chapter thanx since i dont usually reply to email addresses coz I am lazy, thanx again and I love that movie a lot too! Cant help but dance every time I hear "Sweet Transvestite"!

Ok on with the story, I do wanna warn everyone since things are going to start to go downhill for our characters, but I will keep everyone from getting too depressed. Thinking through the rest of the story I would have to say about 7 or 8 more chapter to the end... or more depending... I am only sure on three actual chapters... but between those I dont know what i am gonna pull out my sleeve... **SO if you want to share in a review of something crazy that happened to you in high school or something that you might want to see happen please let me know... **because i am only to early Sunday morning and i have to write about 2 weeks of school days and not to mention the graduation chapter and the weekends... **So any ideas you may have LET ME KNOW! I would love to hear about them and put them into this story only if you want them in! And also before i go un-bold, let it pertain to mainly the summer months, so snow is kinda out of the question...**

**I am done now...**

I just wanna let everyone know that i dont have anything against anyone, i received a review on Not Love but Misguided Hate that was kind of hateful making me sound prejudice against emos... which of course i am not since a good portion of my friends are and i could be if i just owned more dark clothes (I AM NOT TRYING TO BE STEREOTYPICAL I PROMISE) i mean hell if you want someone who is putting the hate on emos go to Youtube... i just hate it when somebody assumes that just because a very EVIL character says it doesn't mean the author thinks the same!

So I repeat:

I DO NOT HATE EMO PEOPLE! For Proof look up my profile on under the name Alice-in-love... and read the poetry... i am as emo as they get...

OK READING TIME!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**In The Dark**

Zuko seriously rethought his decision about staying the night, Sokka was snoring, and Zuko had to have complete and total silence when sleeping, not even music could be playing when he slept. He kept his room locked and his windows were always down. The computer in his room was never left on either! He was going to kill the other senior if he didn't stop anytime soon. Like Katara really needed a brother.

Azula stared at the wall, Katara and Suki were sleeping soundly, she felt strangely out of place here. Ty-Lee breathed silently next her, making her feel a bit better. She stretched and sat up, and pulled her knees to her chest. It wasn't often she saw her brother in this way. To her, Zuko was a weakling, he was annoying, and the worthless older brother. She didn't know why she didn't see him the same way anymore.

Azula crawled off the air bed and stood. She really needed another piece of apple pie that she had from dinner.

Katara woke up when she heard her door open. She watched as Azula walked out of the room. Getting up herself she crawled over Suki almost falling on the poor girl. She followed Azula down stairs.

Azula stopped when she heard steps behind her. She turned and saw Katara looking with curiosity at her.

"Azula?" Katara asked worried about the girl. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I was gonna get some more of the apple pie." Azula blinked quickly. "Is that ok?"

Katara nodded. "I'll join you." She said.

The two girls sat on the stools at the table and Katara served the girl a slice of pie, then herself.

Katara looked at the girl as she ate her pie smiling contently. "Whats wrong?"

Azula looked up from her pie, "what makes you think there is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, you looked kinda sad when you left the room." Katara mentioned.

"I guess you got me there, I am getting confused." Azula said silently. "One of the only things my mother said to me, about me, was that "Azula your one of those people that your personality is based solely on your environment."

Katara looked at her confused.

"Basically where ever I am, is how my personality is formed. For instance I am bitter when I am at school, I have a horrible attitude at home, and today I had fun because thats the way the environment was." She explained.

"I was wondering about that." Katara said smiling. She noticed Azula's guilty look. "Do you think that makes you a..."

"Somewhat, actually they figured out why I am like that." Azula looked embarrassed. "Normally people do that, but I cant really control it. Dad had Zuko and I go to a therapist one time."

Katara was shocked, she knew that there was something wrong with the family but not like this. Quietly she waited for Azula to go on.

"The quack talked to Zuko first, since that when mom died he wouldn't talk at home, at all, and barely talked anywhere else." She said, "She told dad that Zuko was still traumatized by mom's death and was going through an untreated depression, so they gave him pills, he still takes them I think."

"And you?" Katara asked quietly.

"The quack talked to me, she hypnotized me and recorded the session for my dad. It was the only way to get me to talk. When I heard the things I said, I knew I was messed up, she put me on vikaten." Azula smiled, "Because I was always threatening people and beating up girls, and never told my dad about it."

"Why did you beat up girls?" Katara asked a bit worried.

"Well I heard in Japan that as early as middle school girls get into gangs. They wear masks and shave their eyebrows and dye their hair blond." Azula's mood lightened. "And they go around carrying lead pipes."

"Wow your aspirations are... um... interesting." Katara said.

"But unfortunately the girls I asked didn't want in so I beat them up." Azula stated unenthusiastically.

The two girls continued talking. They laughed silently at some anecdotes they shared, Katara's less violent.

Azula looked at the girl a bit warily for a moment. "Katara if I ask you something, can you be truthful?"

Katara smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"Do you like my brother?" Azula looked at the other girl. "I mean in the manner of not quite the obsessiveness of Mai, but still more than a friend?"

Katara froze in her seat. Her heartbeat probably could have been heard by the people down the street. "Truthfully,"

Azula waited with a straight face.

"I do. I am sorry." Katara bent her head low, she knew what was coming, Azula would yell at her and cause a scene and then spread rumors about her around school.

"For what?" Azula said.

"You mean you aren't going to kill me?" Katara asked.

"One, o, remember Mai is still alive. Two, I am partially to reason why, the way I acted towards you. And three, Mai will probably get to you first _if_ she finds out." Azula said hardly enthusiasm.

"So you really don't care?" Katara asked, her hopes rising.

"Just as long as you still hang out with me." Azula said. "Just like I said Friday, you might as well get used to it."

Katara thought for a moment about what the girl was talking about.

"About dad and him?" Azula reminded her.

"Oh, you know, you can stop it." Katara said.

"No I cant, I cant even take blame for my brother without being caught." Azula said tapping the plastic fork on the paper plate.

Katara looked down.

"Well I am gonna get back to bed." Azula said throwing away her plate and fork. "You coming?" She asked.

"I am gonna get some milk and I will be up in a few minutes." Katara said forcing a smile.

"You know, if Mai finds out, I wont do anything about it, but it wouldn't have been me to tell her either," Azula had stopped in the entrance of the kitchen. Her head turned to Katara. "but if you guys get into a fight I wont stop you either, nor my brother if he were to get involved." She walked upstairs.

Katara was left alone to think.

Zuko got up feeling the need to go to the bathroom, he tripped over something in Sokka's room but it didn't wake the snoring bison. Zuko cursed at the object and walked out of the room. Azula came up the stairs just as he was looking around for the needed room of relief.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I need to pee, what about you?" He growled.

"I was eating some pie with your girlfriend." She said.

He looked a bit puzzled.

"Katara is still down there sulking, go ask her where the bathroom is." She said pushing past him and walking back into Katara's room.

Zuko was a bit worried, Azula knowing about him and Katara, her in a fowl mood, Katara sulking. He could only guess what happened.

Katara was about to get up to go back to bed, what she was told weighed heavily on her mind. She heard footsteps come down the stairs and thought it was Azula.

Zuko saw Katara look up suddenly at his footsteps and realized the noise he must have made.

"Zuko?" Katara asked when she saw that it was the girl's brother instead. "What are you doing awake?"

"Your brother, he snores." He half laughed. The feeling of a full bladder pushed his worry away. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked.

"Oh, umm its under the stairs." She said as he turned and walked quickly to the bathroom. She gave a giggle at his urgency.

He came back a minute later to see her still sitting at the table.

Katara smiled at the other teenager and gestured for him to sit.

Zuko sat as instructed. "Did Azula say something to upset you?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, no!" She said, it was half a lie. "She does know about us though." Katara said quietly.

"She didn't threaten you did she?" He asked again quickly.

Katara smiled and shook her head. "She told me as long as I still hung out with her she doesn't care what I do with you."

"So what are you going to do with me?" He asked slyly, eyes narrowing at her.

Katara smiled and shook her head. "Nothing if your not nice." she said with similar tone to his.

"So any pie left... like my uncle's chocolate pie?" Zuko said with big puppy-dog eyes.

"I think there might be some left. Its in the fridge." She laughed quietly as he jumped out of his seat and went to the fridge.

He came back with the pie plate. There was only enough for two. "Can we finish it?" he pulled a fork from the bag that was still on the table from earlier.

"Yeah, lets." she said taking her fork and shoveling a piece and biting it.

"You know we should make out in a small secluded area again... and almost get caught." he said suddenly.

Katara practically inhaled the chocolate pie she was chewing on. She coughed slightly as her eyes started to water.

Zuko cocked his head to the side. "You ok?"

"Yeah just...don't sneak up on my like that." She said between coughs.

"Sorry," He said blushing. He took a big bite of chocolate pie.

Katara moved her chair closer to his. "Take off your shirt." She ordered immediately.

This time he choked on his bite, coughing and laughing. "I didn't say now."

"Very funny but thats not why." She said, she held her serious face despite the funny display.

Zuko looked at her, the smile on his face faded. "What's wrong."

"Just take off your shirt." she tried not to smile at the request that came from her mouth.

Zuko slid his chair back and began to take his shirt off. He instantly understood why and pulled it back down.

"Please, remember the pie, I can let you have the rest of it if you take off your shirt." She said sliding the pie away from him.

"You're an evil woman you know that?" He asked her. She returned the answer in the form of a smile. He pulled the shirt off and she slid the pie to him.

Katara stood, she wanted to see the damage that was dealt to him, she had actually tried to earlier when they were in the laundry room, her original plan, but she knew how that went. She traced her finger along a scar where stitches used to be.

"I was thrown against a china hutch and broke the glass window." He said quietly chewing his pie. Her touches were causing it hard to pay attention or even want to eat the pie.

She then fingered a bruise on his arm.

"When you were over that day." He said with sadness etched into his voice.

She draped her arms over his shoulders and began to cry into his back.

"Two fractured ribs, four of my fingers have been broken, and I have had seventy-two stitches." He said quietly.

She continued to cry.

Zuko put the fork down and turned to face her and hugged her tightly to him. "Still alive remember?" he asked.

She still cried.

He couldn't help but feel a bit torn apart. "If it makes it any better, I gave my dad a concussion, and broke three of his ribs, and he is partially blind in his right eye when I hit him back." He said with tried humor.

Katara looked up. Her eyes wide and shocked.

He nodded to her questioning look.

Katara pulled away finally and wiped her eyes and chuckled a bit. She couldn't say anything... not because she was afraid to, but she couldn't think of anything to tell him.

"You ok?" He resumed the eating of the chocolate pie. He was looking up at her trying to read her eyes.

"I am," She sat back down on the chair that was still next to him. "Why do you like chocolate so much?" She asked.

"It makes me happy, it works better than..." he stopped not wanting to mention that he was taking medicine to help him be happy.

"Azula already told me." She mentioned looking away from him. "That you take pills."

"Yeah... they really aren't that serious," He said trying not to sound crazy. "I take a much lower dose than I used to and..." he was stopped when Katara pressed her lips to his.

Katara didn't care if he did or not, the way he was blushing and stammering made her heart almost explode. She finally pulled away and smiled.

Things were certainly looking up.

* * *

Ok I am stopping it there... I know but I am seriously starting wonder myself where this is going... I know how it ends but between now and then... no idea... oh well, I am gonna bring back bitchy Azula, if you couldn't get the hint at this chapter, this would have been out sooner if I didnt get distracted by a plot bunny holding a big sign that said AVATAR AND ROCKY HORROR CROSSOVER! After drawing out a picture of Katara in an outfit that you would find slightly similar to Tim Curry's in the movie, it was hook line and sinker... its already in production. and on my next day off from writing on this and just need a mental break I will post it... its gonna be rated M because there is gonna be well yeah you know especially if its rated M... still Zutara but i wont tell you any details... yeah i will eventually get bored of ruining the lives of Zuko and Katara... oh well... sorry if it sucked, its been a bad day, I talked to my mom today and since I live a good umm 8,000 miles away I couldn't see her. She told me one of her cats (the really gorgeous silver tabby looking one) got hit by a car, that review kinda bummed me out, it rained, and it 23+ days till my husband gets back from work... under the ocean... damn navy... erm yeah damn navy

But coming up in the next chapter:

I am just gonna give a summary since thats all i can guarantee...

I am gonna probably skip to Monday and give you guys a Taang chapter, dont worry Zuko and Katara will be in it but its centered around what happened when Toph and Aang, since they didn't show up to the neighborhood picnic... Review if you love Taang,


	6. Who Knew?

YAY! back to my old self... i cleaned my house a bit since someone came over, heard from my husband, and i took care of that review i mentioned, and I have two new drawings on Deviantart! But if you go there to check them out... be careful i do have a spoiler picture up... for the last chapter of this story, and it will be titled as so. So if you look at it and figure it out... its on you but yeah i am in a better mood, its been a few days without human interaction other than messenger... but i am going strong... my table that i type at faces the sliding doors that look out over a couple houses and the ocean... i am in a good mood and motivated by all your wonderful reviews! And before i start i just wanna share my p.o.v. of Aang since he is a major factor in this chapter...

Aang: Since in the series he was raised by monks I am going to sort of incorporate that into this story. His mother died and he went to live with Gyatso who was a practicing Buddhist Monk. Aang grew up without television and any influences by the outside world, he was even home schooled. When Gyatso died at the begining of this school year Aang was sent to live with a foster family that is devout Christian, so his beliefs were jumbled with this change. My view on Aang is that he is a bit ignorant (no not in the stupid way) but in the way he doesn't know much about girls. Just read the chapter and it should basically help you understand what I mean...

So i am gonna get with the story and not bore you with details... 

Oh btw if you listen to the song "Who Knew" by Pink this chapter will sorta make sense... I DONT OWN AVATAR OR THE SONG that inspired this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 6 

Who Knew

Toph sat on the bench in front of the school. The same time every day of school. She listened to her iPod go over Friday's lecture over multiplying decimals. Since she was blind she couldn't really do the homework, and she was given oral tests where she would work out the answer on a computer. She was incredibly intelligent, but this stupid school wouldn't let her advance a grade due to her disability. She fiddled with the volume turning it up and down as she studied the streets with her feet wearing her normal flip-flops that graced her feet all year round. She could easily slide her feet out of them to feel the nice vibrations around her. She was gifted this way, knowing who was around her at all times and what exactly they were doing.

And right now she could feel the rushing and stumbling footsteps of her boyfriend. His heart was racing and he was bent over, she felt the weight on the ground due to the pressure the pads of his feet had. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and turned her head to him and smiled.

Aang smiled at the girl sitting on the bench and breathed heavily. He knew that she couldn't see the new look on face, and he knew the steady beating of his heart wouldn't alert her to guilty look on his features. He held most of his belongings in his hands while his backpack was open and empty on his back.

"You were almost late." she said rolling her foggy eyes. Her watch went off and she got up and drug him off towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Toph had her watch set to several alarms, one was when she should head over to breakfast, one three minutes before the bell to get to first period and so on. She didn't usually have to worry about in between classes to get to her destination without being trampled. She was always let out three minutes early. Aang was in a majority of her classes and got to be her "seeing eye bald kid", her name for him.

They got to the cafeteria before it became busy and Aang sat down in their normal spot. She followed him and set her bag down.

"So did anyone call you last night asking you where you were?" Toph asked.

"Sokka did, I told him I was sick." Aang replied. "What about you?" Aang pulled out a package of poptarts, opened it and handed the girl one.

Toph took the poptart and could smell the flavor, it was strawberry, wasn't entirely her favorite but it was breakfast. "Nope, sugar queen didn't call me."

"Why do you call her that?" Aang asked but before he could say anything Sokka jumped down on the table next to him followed by Katara and Suki.

"Hey Toph why weren't you guys at the picnic?" Katara asked.

"Twinkle-toes was sick so I hung out with him." Toph looked up pleasantly.

"Too bad we had a great time." Suki sat down next to Sokka.

"Yeah we watched gay porn!" Sokka yelled.

Half the inhabitants in the cafeteria looked towards their table. Suki covered her boyfriend's mouth and looked around sheepishly.

"Sokka it wasn't gay porn!" Suki whispered.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Well it ended up the Azula and Zuko came since their uncle moved to the block, and Azula brought a friend. Sokka fell in the water with Suki, then we pushed Zuko in but I got pulled in too, then Azula tried to help me out and she got pushed in by her friend, while Zuko and I pulled. Azula however grabbed her friend and we were all in the pool." Katara took a second to catch her breath.

But Suki finished. "Then Azula elbowed Jet in crotch after he put his hand on her shoulder. He tried to get frisky with Katara too."

'He wasn't the only one.' Katara thought pushing away the blush from her face.

"Are you ok Katara?" Aang asked.

Toph rolled her eyes again and looked back at her poptart. Her watch finally went off and she grabbed Aang before he could get an answer.

Katara looked after, she hadn't looked at Aang when he asked but looked at the girl across from him, a slight bit of anger and sadness was on the girl's face.

Toph sat in her designated seat and pulled out her braile version of the class workbook. It was Communication Arts I and she really hated the class since she wasn't able to do most of the work.

Aang didn't say much to the girl next to him through the whole period.

The next two hours were the same, in her testing class where she could study and download lectures to her ipod she sat alone with the teacher in the room. She ignored the talking in her ears as her thoughts were clouding her head.

She wondered if this was how Katara felt.

During lunch she laughed at the grunting and exasperated breathing as Aang tried to open his gogurt.

Sokka looked up from his triple chocolate pudding and looked at the table behind him where Zuko's back was. He looked around and began leaning back carefully. "Yo, Zuko, triple chocolate pudding... whatcha got?" Sokka said.

"Lumpiang Shanghai..." Zuko said leaning back he was holding the baggy with about five rolls of lumpia in offering

"Deal." Sokka grabbed his pudding and traded with Zuko.

Katara sat down just in time to catch Zuko's glance, her heart skipped a beat.

Aang smiled at Katara who sat down a few feet away. His heart also skipped. "Hey Katara!"

Toph scowled, her own hammering in anger.

Sokka noticed the gogurt in his friend's hands as he tried to open it and made a grab for it.

Aang held tightly to the gogurt determined to open it himself. "Its ok Sokka I can get it."

"No man I got it, there is a secret to it." Sokka said still pulling the tube of yogurty goodness.

"Sokka its fine."

"Dude seriously!" Sokka argued.

Unfortunately, Sokka got it opened, well it more like exploded because the boys had grabbed it from the middle, causing the pressure to exit from both sides.

Fortunately, Aang had ducked so the yogurt hit the back of the person behind him.

Unfortunately, that person was Jet. (AN: YAY more Jet bashing!)

Jet turned around slightly, feeling the cold gooey substance that smelt like strawberry... and banana. He reached to the back of his head and brought his hand forward. Turning fully around to look at the ducked freshman then up at the grinning-like-an-idiot Sokka the senior above him, he remembered the incident and still feeling it over the weekend he just got up and ran to the bathroom.

Their table laughed and finished their lunch and soon returned to the rest of their classes.

When fourth and fifth hour passed and the break out bell sounded students rushed around. Toph walked slowly through the halls and thought deeply. She had almost made to their usual spot in front of Katara's locker, she stopped however when she heard voices that sounded like Aang and Katara's.

"Yeah, hurry because I told Azula that I would meet up with her to ask our Biology teacher about the presentation." Katara said in a hurried manner.

"Katara I'm sorry, its kinda funny," Aang started, he laughed sheepishly. Toph could hear his heavy quick heartbeats. "But I am still sort of in love with you... can you...please take me back?" Toph's world crashed into the ground, she turned and walked the way she came.

Katara was taken aback, looking over Aang's shoulder she saw Zuko walking her way. She shook her head. "Aang you cant do this to Toph the way you did me, you should understand by now that what your doing now is wrong."

Aang saw the blush creep up her cheek, he maybe had a final shot of hope, but it was shot down when a pale hand reached around him and touched Katara's shoulder.

Zuko smiled at the girl, "Azula sent me to look for you, she is already in Mrs. Crutchett's class."

Katara smiled beautifully at the senior and nodded her head.

Aang scratched his head. "Well I gotta go find Toph, she is probably looking for me."

"I saw her standing at that corner a minute ago, she looked a bit pissed and walked off." Zuko said pointing to the corner that was only ten feet away. "See ya, Katara." He said as he walked further down the hall. Before turning the corner he shot a dark look at Aang who was the only one watching.

Katara closed her locker and excused herself. "Go fix it Twinkle-toes." she said with disappointment dripping from her voice.

When the final school bell sounded Toph was already outside, being let out five minutes from her last class was nice. She passed the bench that she usually waited at for that bald kid at.

"Toph!" She heard behind her. She stopped almost unconsciously. The scowl on her features didn't fade however.

"What?!" She bit at the boy.

"Listen I left my books and stuff back in school, will you wait?" Aang asked, his heart was sinking by her the weight of her tone.

"No." She bit again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I wonder!" She yelled, causing a few people to look.

Aang backed up a bit.

"Just because I am blind doesn't mean you can steal passing glances at other girls, especially at Katara!" She yelled. "I know how she felt when you first pulled this!"

Aang looked down as her words thrashed into him. "I.."

"Didn't you tell me that the reason you liked me was because I told you things straight?!" She was beginning to shed tears. "That I didn't treat you like a kid! Wasn't that why you kissed me, after you guys had that fight?!"

Aang looked around, people were staring, Katara stood amongst all the others, her greatest secret was out.

"Isn't that why you kissed me while still with HER!?" Toph was beginning to get even angrier now that since Katara's presence could be felt. She pointed towards the mentioned girl to emphasize her point. "That you chose me over her that day?!"

"Toph..." Aang's own anger was rising too.

"You haven't even kissed me since last month!" She yelled, her final blow had been dealt, she turned and ran down the street dodging students that only stood and stared.

Aang ran after her. Forgetting everything back at school.

Toph ran for a good mile, she could still hear and feel his footsteps after her. She found the park where they had met. She had been sitting on the grass, running off right after just moving there. He was with his adopted sister and mother. She now traipsed through the park and out ran him and hid under the bridge that they had kissed at. He had been crying, feeling hopeless to his girlfriend, Katara.

Aang huffed when he entered the park, huffing, he wasn't as fast as she was, and this day seriously went completely the opposite way he expected it to. Trudging over to the bridge he didn't notice quiet sobbing under it. The beating of his heart and the thoughts in his mind were blaring through his ears. He sat down in the middle of the bridge and cried over his mistakes. He expected her to be happy like Katara was, he could deal with lying, it was easier to hear when she had lied about being ok with his decision. But he forgot that Toph was different. He was her first friend at school. She was there to make sense of things he was confused about, she had even helped him buy a present for Katara.

Toph heard the crying above her. Angry she quietly left the underneath of the bridge and walked shoeless over it. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the wooden planks.

Aang felt the death grip on his shoulders as he was pushed down to the wood. Toph leaned over him, a layer of tears on her face that matched his.

"Do you know what you did!?" She yelled her grip on his shirt tightened. She lifted him and slammed him against the wood.

"I DO!" Aang barely yelled. He grabbed the girl and pulled her down to him and hugged her. She tried to pull away and hit him but his grip was too tight. "I got what I deserved ok?" he asked.

Toph had stopped crying, but she was still clawing at his shirt and trying to choke him with it.

"I saw what Katara really wanted." he said, "And it wasn't me... I am so sorry." His fingers were holding her for dear life, he knew if he had let go she would run and not hear what he had to say.

Toph calmed slightly. "You finally saw that?" She said with hate in her voice. "That when Zuko touches her, her heart beat quickens."

Aang listened as his punishment, and nodded softly.

"That when he looks at her his voice doesn't spare his enthusiasm." She continued. "That the red in her face only comes when she says his name."

"I do now." Aang said, those feelings that he would get when he noticed this didn't come again now that the girl in his arms had said it. "Please, can you forgive me." He finally let go of her and she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

Toph thought long and hard about it. "No." she decided looking at him.

Aang felt distressed, he looked away loosing all hope. "Then, if this is the end... can I kiss you one last time." His voice quivered, heart hammering at his chest.

"Fine." She said, bending towards him.

Aang pursed his lips and got closer to her.

Toph swung her arms around his shoulder and pressed her lips to his a nice and desired change. "I guess I can forgive you know that you willingly wanted to kiss me." She whispered when they separated.

Aang let his head fall on her shoulder. Quietly apologizing for everything that he had ever done to her.

* * *

Seriously I actually started crying while writing this! I hope your day wasn't ruined by this... I couldn't let it end badly... Toph is the coolest and I think this how she would react if it really happened. The song i think i might have tricked you on, its basically from Aang's point of view. The music basically stopped when Toph threw her fit... if you think its a bit OOC for them i am sorry, i just have been planning this for a while... and Thanks to Smartcheer917 for the wonderful Gogurt idea... I dont own gogurt tho... actually i have never had it before... is it good? I am still accepting ideas for this story for crazy things to happen, I have a few things to put in but still looking for suggestions... So give em up! The next chapter goes back to focusing on Katara... and now that the secret between her and Toph and Aang is out. Do you know why she snapped when Suki asked her if she wanted her to call Aang on the Movies chapter of the first story? bwahahahhaha all those small hints are coming back arent they? 

Preview:

"Well there is an 18 year old guy in my room at one in the morning, straddling me in the dark... with umm... something... do you really wanna know?" She asked blushing.

Is all I am gonna say...

Aang: you were mean...

yeah because secretly i hate any hero in any story... well except Link from Zelda... he is cool... and a couple anime where there really wasn't a main bad guy... or the bad guy was fugly

Aang: you're so mean Ivory

Yeah thats why your not in the next chapter and Zuko is.

Aang: (runs off crying)

I really dont hate Kataang tho! Oh well Review if you wanna a really funny Zutara chapter...


	7. Night Time Excursions

Yay! Another chapter! You guys are great and I hope I didn't make too many of you cry in the last chapter... because seriously... i started, the smacked myself and finished it. And I hope that none of you really hate Aang... wasnt entirely what I was going for... oh well its not an Aang story... Man my hands are a bit shaky right now... and it makes it hard to type... I will probably take tomorrow off from writing and drawing...

But since you guys asked so nicely!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Night-Time Excursions**

Katara blinked as she came upon the school, there were some of the janitors with hoses, they were spraying down the sidewalks for some reason. Yawning she went on, too tired to really care about why. Walking drowsily up the steps she got to her locker in no time and opened it.

"Have you heard."

Katara jumped awake and turned around to see Azula standing up against the wall looking away. "Heard?"

Azula smiled and dangled an expensive camera from her wrist. "I'll show you since you missed out on the first hand encounter." Azula walked up to Katara turning on the camera. She flipped through the images and got to ones of the school building.

Katara's eyes widened. "Who did this?" She laughed.

"No one knows, but by the end of the day it should be clear." Azula said.

They had been images of the school walls, with giant, fluorescent orange, male... genitalia.

"There were seven, each around fifteen feet long." Azula said rolling her eyes. "Definitely a pair of guys, they also went and stole the security cameras."

(AN: Despite how crazy this sounds... it actually happened... at my school, my senior year... I had been walking up like Katara and didn't think anything of the janitors spray-washing the sidewalk)

Katara had spread the news to Suki and Sokka at breakfast. The school was buzzing with it finding it entertaining, and it definitely gave the school something new to talk about.

Toph walked in gallantly and sat down at the table. Aang was no where to be seen.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!" Sokka yelled across the cafeteria.

Toph turned her head to the loud sound. "I didn't kill him Snoozles!" She said rolling her foggy eyes. "He is just sick is all."

"Is that true?" Katara asked, her tone sounded a bit worried. "I mean after yesterday?"

"Don't worry bout it Sugar Queen," Toph smiled at the girl. "I just slammed him up against the ground a couple times, who knew the excessive pressure he went through yesterday gave him the flu."

Everyone blinked and stared at the girl.

Throughout the day had been quite entertaining. The art teacher explained that she knew the culprits weren't in her class, the drawings would have more detail to them. (AN: yeah my art teacher actually said this) And halfway through class she stood up.

"I have two announcements." She started. "First off from tomorrow to the last day of school I will be absent and you will all receive a substitute. Lessons will go on as planned from the book."

Katara wondered quietly in her mind who the sub would be.

"They tell me that the substitute signed up is a Miss. Jun Othori." She stated.

Zuko fell from his chair. Everyone stared.

"Mr. Agni, have I not reminded you enough that you don't need any more bodily harm after Katara punched you?" the teacher looked at Katara who blushed from being called out like that.

Zuko shook his head quickly hiding the embarrassment from his face. He had been leaning back in his chair and it had slipped from under him when he jumped.

"The next thing I think you all will enjoy is that your seating arrangement has been disbanded for the rest of the year." The teacher watched in fear as the entire class jumped from their seats and ran to other spots.

Zuko moved to a spot a bit closer... ok right next to Katara. "You mind?" He asked.

Katara smiled and shook her head. "You know she just called me out on punching you, don't you think it would be a bit odd for you to move closer to me?" She asked.

"So." Zuko said with a grin.

Katara sighed and looked away.

When the flying papers from the excitement had finally fallen and collected, the teacher sat down and the rest of the class had resumed working on their end of year projects with a quiet murmur.

Zuko pulled out his cell and began texting someone on it.

Katara looked over at him but couldn't read it quite well because it was in Japanese characters. "Hey what's up."

He looked over slightly, then up at the teacher who was reading. "Texting my sister."

Katara cocked her head to the side. "Hey I have a question." she said quietly after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" He didn't take his focus from the phone.

"Why haven't you asked me out?" She didn't look at his reaction but she heard it.

Zuko who had been leaning in the chair again fell backwards again.

Everyone looked up at Katara.

"Did you push him?" The teacher asked her point blank.

Katara shook her head quickly.

Zuko bowed blushing and put his chair up and sat back down with all four legs firmly on the floor.

"You ok?" she asked quietly after everyone went back to work.

"Yeah you just kinda startled me." He said.

"Do you need me to repeat the question?" She asked.

"No, I don't know why I haven't asked..." He trailed off silently. "Do I need to?"

Katara hid the sudden disappointment on her face. "Don't worry about it." She said quietly.

"You sure?" he asked. "I can ask you right now." He offered.

Katara smiled sweetly. "Just forget I asked." She said through gritted teeth.

Zuko moved away from her slightly in fear.

The rest of the class they didn't speak.

When school was over she noticed as she walked out of the building the Agni sibling were talking lowly and looking at her as she passed. Azula smiled and waved then smacked her brother in the head after he said something. Zuko looked away when their eyes caught.

Toph was sitting at her normal bench when Katara passed. "Hey Sugar Queen, wanna walk me home?" Toph asked.

"Sure, since it is on the way." Katara said with half enthusiasm.

"Boy problems?" Toph asked.

"It would be more surprising if you couldn't tell." Katara sighed.

"What did Angry Agni do?" She asked.

"More like what he didn't do... wait how do you know anyways?!" Katara pointed at the girl.

"Well for one princess, when I mentioned him your heart spiked, all day Friday it did the same, Suki said you blushed when he walked by, and you seem to be hanging out with his sister without complaining." Toph inquired. "I was thinking either you guys had sex or you just really liked him."

"Toph you know as much as I do I haven't had sex with Zuko Agni." Katara said blushing.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HEART JUST RACE!" Toph yelled laughing hysterically.

"Listen," Katara grabbed the girl. "We didn't have sex, just kiss."

"How much?" Toph asked.

Katara touched the tips of her two index fingers together in front of her repeatedly. "A lot." Katara revealed blushing a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Ha, even though your heart is racing I know your not lying." Toph stated.

"So... I am just wondering, but you looked really pissed at me yesterday." Katara looked at her friend with nervous wonder.

"Nah I am not mad at you." Toph said quietly. "I was just upset with Aang, I didn't think when I brought your name up in that event yesterday. I guess I just wanted to shove the point into his head."

"Did you really beat his head into the ground?" Katara asked.

"Nah, actually it was the wooden bridge at the park, I beat his head into the planks, almost gave him a concussion." She laughed when Katara coughed from surprise.

They had found themselves in front of Toph's house and the girls said their good bye's and Katara walked the rest of the way to her house.

Upon arrival Sokka had already been home and he was talking on the phone. When Katara had walked past him in the front room he put the phone down. "Hey guess what, they found out who had spray painted the school."

Katara stopped and looked at her brother. "Who?"

"Pipsqueek, the huge senior guy and Duke that freshman." Sokka laughed. "Two of Jet's guys."

"Why do they call him that?" She asked, she had always wondered why.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I am gonna be going to Suki's after dinner!" he yelled as his sister walked off.

Katara didn't say anything but went upstairs to do her homework.

Zuko got to his uncle's, deep in thought. He sat down on the couch and tapped his foot on the ground. Feeling extremely overheated he went to change out of his long sleeved brown top. When getting to his room he rubbed away the formed headache that was pushing itself to the base of his neck. He had fallen twice in once class.

The image of her saying "Just forget about it." stayed clear in his mind. He had clearly hurt her, he just didn't know how. Or even how to make it better. Looking at the basket of clean folded laundry with his black hakama pants, then to his black zipped jacket hanging in his closet. A smile came to his face... he just had to wait till night.

Katara sat at her computer and instant messaged Toph back and forth. Dinner had been unsatisfying, that and Sokka rushed through it and high tailed to Suki's to take her to a movie and Gran had left to go to Bingo Lock Out. So she was home alone for the night, at least till midnight or one. Sokka had taken advantage of this since Suki's dad was also out of town on business. Katara noticed the setting sun and stretched, saying a goodbye again to her friend she grabbed her robe, a good pair of night clothes and readied for a shower. Looking outside again she threw open her window and decided the cool night air might be pleasant for sleeping.

She hopped in the shower and cleaned up. She bent her head down and let the hot water rush over her. Maybe she had been too harsh on Zuko? Yes, and she knew it. The weight of guilt made her sit down in the bottom of the tub and lean her head against the wall. After a few minutes and the water becoming lukewarm then cold as it rushed over her, she stood and finished and toweled off. Her eyes felt heavy but not with sleep.

'Why am I about to cry?' she thought to herself.

She pulled the black boy shorts underware up over her hips then she pulled on a sports bra then a gray tank. She walked into her room and turned on her cd player. The slow dramatic sounds of Tatu lifted to her ears. She fell to her bed and crawled under the blankets and thought of the situation she was in.

She faded off to sleep.

Zuko left the house as the sun was going down.

"Zuko!" His uncle called after him. "Where are you going?"

Zuko looked at his uncle and blinked. "Oh I was... um going to the store." Zuko answered innocently.

"Have fun!" Iroh yelled after him.

Sometimes he swore that man knew exactly what he was up to. Zuko treaded towards the closest mini-mart. He actually had to go to the store, he wanted to grab something for Katara he knew she would like. He had noticed the small shopping list mentioning a certain ice cream with her name next to it early Sunday morning when they had ate pie. After paying for what he picked up which included various junk food, and two kinds of ice cream. He really hoped she would be home. He returned to his uncle's to discourage thoughts of his nephew doing anything that would get him into trouble. Zuko took the food and stuffed it in his back pack after getting to his room. He then snuck into his uncle's collection room and grabbed the mask again. Stuffing it into his bag he then went to the front room to tell his uncle that he was retiring for the night. Going back to his room he locked the door and quietly slid open the window. Setting his backpack slowly to the ground he climbed through the window and without making a sound. Pulling the backpack on he went through the bushes to the neighbor's yard like he had done twice before and walked down the street a ways. It was pretty dark out now and he hid pretty well with the shadows of the street. Ducking behind a street lamp he looked towards Katara's house and almost lost hope when he saw the house lacking of cars, but the dim light of her desk lamp put the smile back on his face. Pulling the mask on he glided swiftly across the street, he didn't know why but when he wore the mask at night was like a sense of euphoria to him. He ducked low past her driveway and to the backyard. Pulling, yet again, the very useful ladder from its leaning position against the small shed . He swung it to the back of her house. After climbing up to the first layer of roofing he climbed the second. Going around the side was dangerous, and he almost fell last time when he tried. He lowered himself carefully to the lower roof. Hating this part the most because he tried not to leave foot prints on the white wall. He could just imagine if Sokka noticed.

He heard immediately the music coming from her room and how her window was completely open, there wasn't a screen either, keeping it off from the first time he had done this. Peeking through the open window he noticed she was asleep. He would have to get on to her later for leaving herself vulnerable to burglars this way. He pulled off his shoes and backpack and set them inside the window on the floor. He then climbed through like he had earlier and just as quiet. She didn't stir when he unzipped his bag and put the mask back in for safe keeping. Smiling at his cunning he made his way over to the sleeping girl.

Last time he had stayed for almost half an hour just watching her sleep, murmuring in her sleep about random things. She laughed in her sleep which made it hard to keep himself from laughing. But tonight he had brought ice cream and he didn't know how much longer it would last in this heat.

He sat lightly on the bed and took in her sight, smiling sadly he knew he had to wake her up. Grabbing her shoulder lightly he bend down and pressed his lips to her cheek.

She didn't wake up, but she turned to lay on her back. One arm above her head, the other lost under the blanket. He wondered why she was asleep around seven in the evening. But pushing that question aside he bent over again and whispered her name into her ear then lightly kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back her eyes fluttered open finally.

Katara shot up in bed and knocked Zuko to the floor. "What are you doing here?" she asked quickly.

"To see you, what else?" He asked.

Katara calmed down and smiled. "But why are you here?" She asked then.

"Well I wanted to apologize for earlier." He said grabbing his bag and pulling out various food and finally found what he was looking for. "And to give you this!"

Katara looked at him and then to what was in his hand. Smiling brightly at him she started to get out of bed but stopped remembering she was just in her underware. She looked at him sheepishly. "What else did you bring?"

He handed her the ice cream. "I got me some and just some other food."

She rolled her eyes. "How did you know Carmel Pecan Perfection Dove Ice Cream was my favorite?" She asked looking at him. "Are you stalking me?"

He laughed as he pulled his pint of ice cream out. "No I saw it on a shopping list on your fridge when we ate that pie."

Katara blushed. "What kind did you get?" She asked.

"Unconditional Chocolate." he said smiling. He looked in his bag suddenly unable to find what he was looking for he looked up at her, "Um... can we borrow your spoons?"

She laughed. "Sure, turn around." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked not even guessing what it was.

"Well since I was in bed, I dont think I am properly dressed for company." She said blushing.

Zuko blushed also, and turned around. He couldnt help but notice that the window was making a very nice reflection of her getting out of bed. She wore a pair of black boy shorts... or were they called boxer briefs? He couldn't remember what they were called as he waited still turned for her to come back. Finally she came back into the room.

Katara reached over and handed him a spoon over his shoulder. Then she scurried over to her bed and got back in and covered herself up.

Zuko turned when she gave the ok. He grabbed the rest of the food and pulled it with him to her bed. He sat down and pulled open his ice cream and broke the thick layer of chocolate ganache in half and ate it.

Katara broke a piece from hers and ate in that one area.

"I wanna ask you something." Zuko said breaking the silence.

"Go ahead." she said as the guilty feeling was starting to come back.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly not taking his eyes off the ice cream in his hand.

"No," she looked up at him to see a faint smile on his face. "What I said was wrong." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling at her.

Katara looked at her ice cream sadly. Tears began to form in her eyes. She shoveled a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Zuko noticed immediately that the girl had her head bent, her shoulders were shaking slightly and her death grip on the ice cream alarmed him. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Katara let a tear fall, and prayed he didn't see it. "Nothing..." She had barely let out.

Zuko put his ice cream down on the end table at the foot of her bed. He took hers from her trembling hand and set it down next to his then grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

Katara cried out now, her hands were in her lap were listless. She pulled away from him after a minute feeling a bit better. "It's just I have... a thing about... keeping my emotions to myself, when I found out Aang cheated on me I was really devastated, but... I didn't... act like it."

Zuko held her cold hands and smiled, "You don't have to say anything else," He said. "I understand now."

Katara smiled through her tears and leaned on his shoulder. "I am so sorry I said that today."

"Katara?" He pushed her away gently and got serious. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Katara smiled brightly again and nodded quickly. "About time!" She said laughing through her teary voice.

He laughed also and pulled her into a kiss.

They talked for a while about school and other random things, until awkward silence overcame them.

"You wanna watch a movie?" She asked after finishing her ice cream. She had been also eating the chips that he had brought.

Zuko was laying across the foot of her bed enjoying every bit of the last of his ice cream. "Sure what do you wanna watch?"

Katara got out of bed completely unaware her appearance and the wandering look she was getting. Walking to her desk to a stack of DVDs and thumbed through them. Pulling one out she smiled. "How about Just Friends?" she asked turning to him and noticed the slight leering look he was giving her.

Zuko laughed suddenly.

"What?" She asked. A slight wind blew into the room and she felt a draft and looked down and blushed. Running back to the bed and covering up Zuko couldn't hold back the laughter.

"You are insane!" He said still laughing.

Katara blushed and tossed him the movie. "Fine then you put it in!" She said huffing.

"I don't know why you worry, you saw me without a shirt on." He said going over to her tv stand and putting in the dvd into the player. Her tv stand was angled since her bed was against the corner of her room and it was only a few feet away from her window.

"Its a girl thing, and I have a few more private things than you do!" She said blushing.

Zuko shook his head and started the movie.

Through the movie he had been able to maneuver sit next to her. When she laid down he did after a few minutes. Remaining on top of the blankets to make her feel more comfortable.

Unfortunately for Zuko when he wasn't really interested in movies he fell asleep, this was not much later after finishing his ice cream.

Katara noticed this when she could feel his warm breath on her neck. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his fingers entangled with hers. She turned slightly to look at him. His eyes were shut and he was fully asleep. Giggling softly she pressed her lips to his and resumed watching the film.

(AN: ok i know i mentioned earlier that Zuko cant sleep with sound at all. Well right now he is very comfortable and warm with a girl next to him, and drowning out sounds was easy for him just in case someone asks me that)

It wasn't very long before she was feeling the pull of her eyelids. Getting up she set her alarm for eleven due to it being her brother's usual time when he came back from Suki's. She would hate for him come home and find Zuko in bed with his sister.

She laid back down in bed and felt arms encircle around her and pull her close before she could even cover up. Oh well she was really tired anyways.

Zuko unknowingly woke up about fifteen minutes before her set alarm went off. He noticed the time and then the girl laying in his arms. Smiling softly he slowly pulled his arm from under her neck, trying to avoid the sleeping girl. Crawling over her he stumbled and landed hard on the floor.

Katara shot up in bed. "Hey whats up?" she asked.

Zuko smiled and kissed her deeply. "I am gonna go."

"Just a while longer?" she about pleaded.

Zuko sat back on the bed defeated. He crawled back next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Katara closed her eyes again and began to drift off.

Zuko seeing this pouted and slid his fingers over her side and stomach.

Katara's eyes snapped open and she giggled at his light tickling.

But their thoughts were stopped when they heard a car door shut.

Katara freaked out and she searched to find out what to do. Getting up she grabbed Zuko's things and pushed them under the bed.

Zuko was too shocked to move. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. The front door slammed.

"Get under the covers!" She whispered. "And lay on your back!"

He did as instructed and she crawled in after him and turning on her side, thanking that it was pretty dark in her corner of the room.

There was a knock at the door, then the knob turned. Katara shivered as her brother walked into the room.

"Yo, Katara what's your light doing still on?"

"Huh, Sokka what do you want." Katara faked being woken up and glared at her brother.

"Your desk light was still on and... your window is open!" Sokka had turned off the light and then closed the window. "Get back to sleep. Gran should be home in a bit." He left the room.

Katara could hear her hear beat in her chest. "It's clear." She said when she heard the music coming from her brother's room.

Zuko uncovered his face and then grabbed Katara around her waist and pulled her close.

Katara flinched when he tickled her slightly.

Feeling her flinch he decided to be mean. "Lets see if we can pull off that again." Smiling deviantly.

Katara could feel his warm fingers all over her stomach as she tried not to laugh out or shriek.

He straddled one of her legs and continued tickling her.

Katara's hands shot out to him and pulled him down into a kiss.

They laid on her rumpled up bed and kissed for a few minutes tasting each other's flavor of ice cream.

Then her alarm went off. Katara shot up and turned it down, thankfully it was on radio setting not to alert her brother. She walked back to the bed and Zuko pulled her back to him and resumed his spot. "Where were we?" She asked.

They continued until he had gotten courageous and began to plant feverish kisses down her neck. Her hands were tangling in his hair and she pulled him up again to kiss her more. Both of them turning to their sides so they could easily get closer to each other.

Katara's brain jumped in her skull when she felt something peculiar press against her stomach that wasn't really anything she had felt before and she knew it wasn't his hands or legs. Her breath caught in her lungs and she pushed against him to stop kissing. She looked at the time of night and got even uneasier.

Zuko felt a bit confused, their legs entwined and bodies still fairly close. "What's wrong?"

"Well there is an 18 year old guy in my room at one in the morning, straddling me in the dark... with umm... something... do you really wanna know?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah.. what's wrong?" He asked.

'As if he didn't figure it out!' she thought. Blushing she blurted it out. "You have something poking me in the stomach." she said closing her eyes tightly and tried not to laugh as he pulled immediately away from her.

Zuko got above the covers and sat Indian style with his arms crossed over himself.

Katara sat up with her hands over her face.

Zuko had never blushed as red as he was now. He put the evening sun to shame with the amount of blood that rushed into his cheeks. He kept repeating "Im sorry" over and over again.

"No... um it's probably my fault." She said trying not to laugh.

'Great now she probably thinks your a pervert or something!' he yelled in his mind. His mouth kept repeating apologies. He even crossed over and apologized in Japanese.

"I am sure it happens to all guys." She said.

He laughed at that comment. His embarrassment faded slightly. "That's the understatement of the century." he remarked. "But seriously, I am sorry, but this is your fault."

She laughed silently. "I can take that."

"Can I say something without you slapping me?" He asked turning his head away from her.

"Sure." She was almost afraid to know what was on his mind.

"Well... I am falling very much in love with you, that... "that" would..." he lost his train of thought. "Would probably be best spent with you."

Katara's heart jumped into her stomach. And it wasn't the basic jump either, it was the triple back flip cannon ball right into her stomach. "Well I dont think I am ready for that.. but... if it makes any difference, I also am in love with you." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," his voice was half caught still in his throat. "I wouldn't unless you... wanted... to." He blushed. "I should get going."

"Ok, I think so, we do have school in the morning." She said lightly. But he didnt move. "Is something wrong?" She asked

Zuko put his hand up waving. "No, its just with these thin pants its bad, and you make it pretty impossible to stand." He said quietly.

Katara stayed quiet for a few minutes while he sat on the bed unmoving.

Zuko was trying to think of anything that would allow him to stand. 'Baseball, sister, father, Mai, school, father beating me...' his mind reeled. Feeling a bit better after a couple of minutes he stood and was glad he got rid of that embarrassing bodily reaction. Grabbing his stuff from under her bed, he ignored the girl on top of it.

Katara smiled as he stood, she was glad he got that taken care of.

Zuko pulled the mask back out of his bag and strapped it back over his face.

Katara got out of bed and pulled her robe on and hugged him, trying to avoid him having to sit again.

Zuko pulled the mask off and gave her a kiss. "Thanks for understanding... if you did?" He asked.

She nodded. She looked outside and noticed her gran was already home. She didn't like when he climbed so she went downstairs and checked if Gran was still awake. When she wasn't she went back upstairs and grabbed her boyfriend who now had the mask on over his face. She lead him quietly down stairs and let him out the back door. They kissed one last time before he left, putting the ladder back into its position against the shed.

Katara got back up to her room quietly and ran to her window. She watched as Zuko quickly made it back to his uncle's house. She fell onto the bed and curled up next to her pillow and fell asleep.

Zuko made it back into his room without being detected. He was glad he didn't have to climb down the house again. Falling into bed he stripped the mask off along with his jacket and shoes. He laid in a heap on his bed and smiled. He knew that tomorrow in Art... no the whole day he wasnt going to be able to face her... but now they were together... they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

His mind automatically clicked onto memory. He had his weekly meeting tomorrow with doctor Ivory... his therapist. Oh how she would react to his latest news...

* * *

Ok thats the end... I am sorry for this chapter being pretty late... i am not gonna bump it up to M just for this chapter, since 1. they didnt mention what was brushing up against her. 2. Haven't used the F-Bomb 3. They didnt have sex! bwahahahaha... yeah i know... i bend the rules more and more each day... and sorry it was really long too! Tomorrow i am gonna take a break from this story to update a new oneshot... the stupid plot bunny keeps poking me with his pencil... its called **"Sokka's Fault"** And its a Zutara... Sokka gets the bright idea to feed Zuko pick up lines and Katara gets to rate them. Well you can imagine what happens... based around the theme that Zuko joins the Gaang.

Also just a Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: Dove Ice Cream, Just Friends, Anything Avatar related, or Tatu... ok done

PREVIEW: (Does the preview dance)

Zuko's suspicion comes true (the one you didn't know about)

Wonderful trip to the therapist! (if you have been keeping track it will be wednesday, exactly one week after Katara punched Zuko)

What happens when Azula actually talks to the therapist after a couple of years of not going...


	8. Therapy

I loved all the wonderful reviews and yesterday after submitting Sokka's fault I got pretty bored... so i did some drawings! One of which is my absolute favorite and I would love to share with you is basically the chapter picture for chapter 1 of Not Love but Misguided Hate. Only it depicts only seconds before Katara decking Zuko... actually as she is rearing back and he is turning... you can see this picture on my myspace or deviantart...or just Livevideo...doesnt matter.. links are on my profile GO SEE IT! and its in color! Also if your wondering about the girl gang thing look up Bosozoku on wiki...

Also since i ran out of favorable characters i put myself in as a cameo as Dr. Ivory but its only for two actual chapters...

But enough of that

Chapter 8

The Therapist

Katara felt extremely rushed... it was either that or she was extremely tired. She put all those thoughts out of her head. Not now or she would be late, she actually would have loved a skip day. Looking out the window she noticed Zuko had already been heading down the street towards school. She didn't know why he didn't just drive. He had his whole junior year. Rushing out the door with backpack and half a toaster strudel in mouth. She jumped off the porch and almost tumbled to the ground. She had chosen to look a bit nice today wearing her black knee length jean skirt with a white tee with a black heart on the front.

Zuko heard a door open and close and a loud "oomph" as his head turned to the side seeing Katara stumble to her knees and then jump back up. He stopped and waited for her to get done dusting herself off.

Katara looked up and noticed Zuko was staring at her from across the street. Blushing about the events of last night she took a deep breath and walked quickly across the street.(1)

"I'm really sorry about last night." was the first thing that came from Zuko when she got to him.

Like that helped the situation any. "Your'e still apologizing?" Katara asked blushing slightly.

"Sorry." He said looking away trying to hide his blush as they started walking.

Katara shook her head and chuckled.

"You look good though." He said suddenly.

Katara smiled and looked at his clothes. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, and he was actually wearing a tee shirt! "Getting brave aren't we?" She said tugging at the dark gray shirt sleeve.

"Well the bruises are fading slightly, and uncle has this salve that helps the blood vessels heal faster." He said putting his arms out.

"Not entirely why I said but you did sate my curiosity." She said. "Just you're pretty white still."

Zuko looked at her and held up his arm as she extended hers. Comparing skin tones revealed their drastic difference. She was very tan and he was very... white. "Yeah I think your right." Zuko said putting his arm down.

She followed and when her hand touched his, Zuko grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers between hers slowly. Katara smiled softly to herself.

They walked for a few minutes talking about school.

"Hey you two wait up!" yelled from behind.

Suki was running up carrying one of her books and a piece of toast was hanging for dear life from her mouth. She adjusted her bag and books then walked up to the two.

"Hey Suki!" Katara waved with the hand that was still connected with Zuko's.

Both Suki and Zuko looked at the girl.

Katara noticing brought her hand down in embarrassment and waved with the other.

"You guys going out?" Suki asked.

Both nodded.

"Sokka know?" She asked then.

Katara shook her head.

"Azula know?"

Zuko turned his hand gesturing slightly.

Suki shook her head. "Typical Romeo and Juliet... only don't go killing yourselves." Suki said walking around them towards the last two blocks to school.

Later they had separated from each other before breakfast. Sort of unsure if they should let the whole school know of them dating, since this day last week she had punched him in the cheek.

Katara sat at the breakfast table and leaned her head in her hand and smiled. Her mind replayed last night and a blushed crept up her features. She let her head slip as her face buried into her bag. Laughing to herself.

Everyone looked at her.

"What's with Katara?" Sokka asked.

Suki didn't say anything.

"I think she got laid!" Toph said loudly.

Katara shot up. (heh hook line and sinker)

"KATARA WAI!" (Pronounced wa-ee Hawaiian for Water)

Katara paled at the use of her middle name and looked over at her brother. "Y...yes?" She said as her brother stood up.

"Have you had sex?" Sokka asked quietly.

Katara took a breath. Her face straightened and she stared into her brother's eyes. "No."

"Too bad she isn't lying." Toph remarked towards Sokka who backed down.

Katara took this as her cue. She rushed off to class and blushed the whole way. When she got to her class she giggled at how crazy this was. She was dating a senior... not only that he was Zuko Agni.

She couldn't get the feeling out of her stomach through most of the day. At lunch they had sat together at her table. It had made trade negotiations better between Sokka and Zuko.

"I got a big bag of m n' m's and a pudding for your lumpia and..." Sokka looked over Zuko's lunch.

Zuko eyed the bag of m n' m's and then looked over his pack. "You like lychee?" he asked pulling a small tupper-ware bowl out for examination.

"Dude those look like eyeballs..." Sokka commented looking at the strange fruit.

"Just try one." Zuko said opening the plastic container and sliding it to the darker skinned boy.

Sokka grabbed his fork and poked at the strange white (and yes they do look eyeballs) sphere shaped fruit. Finally he tried stabbing the fruit but it slipped from under his fork. After attempting to stab the fruit many time he exchanged for his spoon and scooped one out and into his mouth.

The whole table looked at him. He nodded his head in agreement, and the boys traded while Katara eyed Zuko.

"You know your gonna get fat that way." She said.

He had just stuck a handful of m n'm's into his mouth. He looked at her with innocent eyes and handed offered her some.

Katara laughed and stuck out her hand as he poured some of the candy into it.

After lunch they had went to art. Zuko was a bit apprehensive about going in, but it was useless as he was drug in by his girlfriend.

Sitting down they noticed a young woman sitting in the teacher's seat at her desk, yhe woman was definitely Japanese, her black hair hung straight down. She had pale skin and her make up was dark. She looked right at Katara and Zuko and rolled her eyes.

Katara felt slightly offended and noticed Zuko had looked away.

"Which one of you wants to move?" Her Japanese accent was evident, but not thick.

The two looked at the woman.

"Itoko san?" she said looking at Zuko smiling.

Zuko looked at the woman in disbelief. "Hondou?"

Katara could only guess what was being said.

The woman nodded.

"Ie." Zuko smiled back.

The woman rolled her eyes when the bell rang. She stood in front of the class and slammed her hand on the desk.

The class jumped and looked towards the woman.

"Hi, my name is Jun Ohtori. You will all call me Ohtori Sensei for the next two weeks, any questions?" She snapped.

No one dared.

Katara raised her hand.

Zuko covered his face.

Jun snapped her head over to Katara.

"Ohtori S...sen..sei?" Katara struggled. "What does Itoko.. san mean?"

The substitute looked towards Katara, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Jun sat back down at her desk. "Everyone to work, if I hear a peep out of you, you will be dealt with." For some reason she was looking at Zuko and Katara.

Katara didn't really care though and looked over at the guy next to her. Zuko was in partial shock as he wrote in his note book. "Don't do anything stupid." it read. She had barely moved her head to read it.

Katara shook her head.

"You two!"

Their heads snapped up.

Jun had stood "Separate." She pointed at Zuko and gestured him to move.

Katara stood up as he was leaving. "What's your problem."

"Your too pretty for his ugly face to be sitting next to you." Jun stated bluntly.

Ok so that wasn't what Katara expected for her to say. "That's a bit rude." Katara snapped.

Zuko looked warily at the two. "Uh, Katara, not the best." Zuko chimed.

Jun was amused. "What he's ugly, trust me I am surprised Azula didn't introduce you to better looking young men."

Katara was steaming. "Who do you think you are anyways?" Katara's voice rose louder.

"Their cousin."

Katara collapsed back on her chair barely making it safely.

When the class let out she smacked Zuko in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me she was your cousin!" She yelled as the rest of the students left the room.

"You didn't ask me." She slapped him again in the arm.

Jun walked towards them and smiled. She stuck out her hand. "Jun Ohtori." She said.

Katara apologized quickly. "I didn't know you were his cousin."

"That's alright. You two should get to class." She said with a slightly pleasant smile.

The two left.

The rest of the day went without much problem.

Zuko sat on the steps after the last bell rang, he was nervous about the appointment he had today with his therapist.

Katara stepped out onto the steps leading to the parking lot and pickup lane for students. "You waiting for me?" She asked.

"Oh somewhat, I have... um... a doctor's appointment today." he stammered getting up and facing her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Mr. Agni your ride to your appointment." Said a voice behind them.

Zuko turned to see one of his father's drivers at the bottom of the steps.

"You can tell me about it later." She said hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Zuko not excepting this pulled her back before she could get too far and kissed her. "I will call you." he said and walked down the steps.

Katara waved and sat down where he had.

"You know Public Display of Affections is frowned upon in some states."

Katara turned and saw Azula and Jun coming down.

"That was so gross." Jun said shaking her head.

A nice sports car rolled up and Katara's heart jumped when Zuko and Azula's father stepped out. "Ready girls?"

"Yeah dad, dont forget about that I want to go back to Dr. Ivory's for my appointment after Zuko." Azula said as her and Jun walked down the rest of the steps. "See ya Katara."

Katara smiled and waved.

"I dont know why you need to see that therapist again." He said. He looked at Katara as she was waving. "Azula did you let your friend know?"

Azula stopped and turned to Katara. "Oh we are having a big dinner, I am inviting Mai and Ty-Lee, and your invited. Jun and her fiance are going to be there with Iroh."

"What day?" Katara asked.

"Friday." Azula smiled. "You should come!"

"I'll ask my Gran." Katara said. She had lost most of her happy self when she saw their father.

The family drove off leaving Katara. She didn't know why she was still on the steps. She got up and walked home.

So Zuko was going to his therapist. She wasn't upset. She had already known about it.

Zuko walked into the waiting room and went to the front desk. He was on the fourteenth floor, and the feeling of being up this high had made him a bit queasy. "Um... Zuko Agni for Dr. Ivory?" he asked the receptionist.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh she is waiting for you inside. Go on in." She pointed her hand towards the door.

Zuko pressed the door open and saw a woman sitting on her desk looking out the windows. "Dr. Ivory?"

The woman turned, she had very long blond hair, it was cut oddly almost as it followed her chin-line up over her ears and then down her back to her knees. (2) "Oh Zuko please sit down, you just get out of school?"

Zuko nodded and sat down.

"You seem to be in a better mood than last week?" She said sitting down in her chair at her desk. "Did you follow my instruction about talking to that girl?"

"Well events took a bit of a turn and... she talked to me."

Dr. Ivory nodded her head writing in a big binder. "Tell me about your week."

"Well Thursday Azula sought out the girl and requested to be friends... and you know Azula. Before anything happened she scared the girl away with my past." He paused and she waved him on. "Well since my uncle had moved to another part of the town and... I almost got lost. The girl... Katara, lived on the same street so I followed her... she asked me if I wanted to."

Dr. Ivory looked up. "So you two made up?" She asked.

"You could say that, she apologized for hitting me, and we got to talking about what Azula said. She had apparently lost her mother in a shooting." Zuko remembered the moment. "I guess I had felt sorry for her, and I hugged her. I told her what you had told me."

Dr. Ivory smiled. "And I am guessing this interaction didn't end there?"

"No, well, she had dinner with my uncle and I, and the next day at school Azula planned a movie with her and I. Of course Azula drug her away for herself."

"What movie did you see?" Dr. Ivory asked.

"We went and watched Grindhouse, it was a horror film with lots of gore. Katara had a panic attack and I was able to get her out of there halfway through the movie, and I took her home."

"So you played hero for a girl who assaulted you?" Dr. Ivory commented comically.

"You could say that." Zuko leaned back on the couch. "The next day the neighborhood had a picnic, and Azula and one of her friends came."

Dr. Ivory got a concerned look on her face like it was a novel. "What happened there?" she asked almost wary of what he might say.

"Well nothing really, Azula gave Katara apology flowers and had fun, and I enjoyed myself also, she spent the night over at Katara's house." Zuko explained. "From what I guess Azula figured out how to act around her."

"Yes your sister has an odd way of gaining friends." Dr. Ivory said sullenly. "She shows her true colors and how they react to it is how she reacts to them... but go on. We are on... Sunday is it?"

Zuko nodded, "Sunday, not really anything happened, I slept most of the day because I was still exhausted. Katara gets me to... act a bit." He noticed the questioning look. "Well I was bound and determined not to go swimming but after she asked once I bent and got my board shorts."

Dr. Ivory chuckled slightly. "Early signs of affection."

'You dont know the half of it.' Zuko thought. "Well then on Monday back at school, I found out that she had been cheated on when she went out with this one guy. Big mess. I called her that night and we talked for a while."

"And yesterday?" Dr. Ivory asked.

'Yeah I really don't wanna think about that' he thought. "Well yesterday it was pretty evident that we liked each other. So I asked her out." giving the low-core version.

"And she said?" The woman asked him.

"Yes."

"So are you not confounded that within a week a girl goes from punching you to saying yes to you asking her out?" she asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Not really, we spent a good amount of time together." He said trying to justify it.

"Zuko, you and this girl are going quite quickly don't you think?" She got up and sat down on a chair that was facing him. "Your young, and finally your starting to cope with life. But be smart and don't rush into things."

Zuko smiled. "I understand."

"Please tell me you do, you told me last week she was a sophomore?" Dr. Ivory crossed her legs. "She doesn't have the same mentality as you do. Your getting ready to graduate and she is just going into her junior year."

Zuko nodded.

"What is going to happen after this summer?" She asked. "Doesn't your father usually fly you and your sister out to Japan every summer?"

"He does, but I am not sure on this year." Zuko started. "I dont know what dad has planned for me, originally he was wanting me to become an understudy at the company, but I just really wanna go to college."

"And that's a very intelligent decision." the woman said writing down in her binder. "So what of this girl? How long do you see yourself with her?"

Zuko couldn't answer. "I don't really know."

"And has she asked about your scar?"

The question caught him off guard. "No, she had tried to touch it once but I had jumped up in fear. That was on Thursday."

"Has she asked?" She saw him shake his head. "Do you think you should tell her?"

"Should I?" he received a cross look. "I guess I should."

"Since you showed hesitation to her touching it, she probably believes that you would react similarly to her asking about it." Dr. Ivory said uncrossing her legs and standing. "Its best to reveal early on before she hears from someone else, like your sister."

"I understand."

"Good, your sister is my next..." She was cut off when the timer on her desk went off.

Zuko was dismissed and when he walked out the door he saw his sister and father. Azula didn't say anything to his as she walked by him and through the door.

"Your sister insists in talking to the shrink." his father said as he sat down.

Zuko sat with a seat between him and his father. He didn't look at him, nor did his father turn his head.

"How was your appointment?" Zuko heard the gruff voice of his father ask.

Zuko took a breath. "It was good." He replied.

"Do you insist on coming after you get out of high school?"

"If it is what you wish for me to do." Zuko responded not looking over.

Ozai didn't look at his son. "We are having a family dinner, your sister has invited her friends and your cousin Jun and her fiance are going to be there."

"I understand." Zuko said.

"Tell your uncle he is asked but not required to come." Ozai had no emotion in his voice.

"Yes sir." this was the first conversation he had with his father in a while.

"Do you think your getting better?" Ozai asked after a few moments.

Before Zuko could answer there was a scream and shattering of glass. Another large shatter alerted the waiting room.

The secretary jumped up and threw open the doors. Ozai and Zuko behind her.

Dr. Ivory was laying on the floor as Azula, who had her eyes closed, was throwing a very violent fit. Dr. Ivory sat up and clapped her hands and Azula fell to the floor in a heap.

The state of the room was as if a tornado had ripped through it. The couch and desk were turned over. One of the large windows that over looked the city was busted out and books and papers were scattered all over the floor.

Dr. Ivory stood up finally and order Zuko to take his sister and leave his father and her alone.

When Zuko drug a unconscious Azula out of the room and shut the door screaming could be heard by the therapist.

"Mr. Agni did I give you consent to let her stop taking her medication?" could be heard.

In the room the couch was pulled up into its original position. Ozai was sitting. "I still do not believe she should be taking medications." He bit back.

"And do you see the state of my office!?" Dr. Ivory yelled picking things up. "Child endangerment, possible abuse, along with destruction of property, could put you in a world of trouble Mr. Agni." She stated dangerously, pushing her desk back into place.

"You would have no proof." Ozai cornered.

"There is a reason why I record your daughter's hypnotherapy." Dr. Ivory bit. "Your the one who signed the consent, and you have heard the tapes, I do not make her say was she tells me. And doing a medical trace we can tell exactly the last time she took her prescribed medication to avoid situations like these."

Ozai said nothing.

"Your son is to continue his sessions with me, when he graduates as clearly stated he will make the decision of whether or not he wants to keep coming." She looked at the man with disgust. "But your daughter is not to come into my office ever again. And I will no longer be giving her a prescription which "she doesn't need"."

Ozai smiled.

"Get out please." she ordered.

The car ride to his uncles was silent.

* * *

Stopping it there... I hope you liked it... I know it read a little fast for being long.. SORRY!...it was very hard to write since I have never been to a therapist... not like I didn't need to ... erm... yeah... but did you all like? I was very excited by all your reviews! 

(1) I dont know why but every time I write about someone crossing the street ... my horror infatuated mind imagines ending the story with someone getting hit by a car... which wont happen so dont worry...

(2) if you having a hard time imagining that hairstyle see my profile pic on my myspace that shows what Dr. Ivory looks like...

some other notes about this, Lychee does look like eyeballs, it is chock full of vitamin c and they are really sweet... I dont own M n' M's or anything else mentioned in this fic... they aren't paying me for product placement... i just have a lack of creativity for food... (as she eats a big bag of peanut butter m n' m's) I have also brought back Azula's dark side... I will probably write out what happened on the last chapter... The conversation between Dr. Ivory and Zuko was meant to be longer... but typing and thinking dont always work really well together. Yeah... Ozai threatened me to give him more than a cameo... bad Ozai...

PREVIEW!

Will Zuko tell Katara the reason behind his scar... trust me its not as tragic as the series back story... actually I ran out of ideas and had no idea how he would have gotten it... **if anyone has a really cool idea tell me in a PM!**

and thats about as much as i got...

hey anyone wonder where Mai went... she probably got mad that I have only drawn her once... oh well ... dont worry she is gonna be in the story more than her cameo in chapter 3... i know that after the next chapter will be the Suki and Sokka chapter... and you can imagine how crazy thats gonna be...

If you want a in depth sort explanation of whats going on so far in the story like facts that weren't so obvious request it and I will post one so you can better understand the story... it will act kinda like an author's note chapter.

SO REVIEW, SUGGEST, and go find that picture! Seriously... I think I am a pretty good artist! tell Me what you think!


	9. Harder than it Sounds

(Bows to all her readers) I am so sorry that this is gonna be really short! I also just wanna say that i regret to inform that... i will be updating less often, it went from every day to every other day... you guys can handle that right? Its just really hard to come up with things when most all of my cards have been laid out, and my biggest plans are coming for the dinner chapter... then the last chapter... and would it surprise you if was thinking about writing the final part to this forming trilogy... but only if you want it. And this chapter is short. really sorry but i have been working on the rest of the story... and this is basically half a filler half a teaser

**I have a bit of a poll for you all, regarding the ending of this story, i have two options...1 or 2... and thats all the information i am giving. It has nothing to do with getting a third part or not... but the last chapter has two ways it could go... and i wanna know what you think... 1st way... or 2nd way. tell me in your review.**

ok forgive me this is gonna be another crappy chapter. the last one must have been since i have gotten the less amount of reviews for it... or some of you have just been out of town... but i still love you guys for your steadfast determination in reading this story... almost 2000 hits! I do have to admit this is the most reviews i have ever gotten... and this is the most i have ever updated since joining Fanfictiondotnet when they let you have profile pictures for free... GET WITH THE TIMES sorry dont smite me...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**This is Harder than It Sounds (**truly since i am typing with longer nails.)

Katara sat at the dinner table and looked over her homework. If she were in her room she would just want to look out the window towards her boyfriend's house. Distracting as it would have been she moved her things down to the table instead. She wondered how his appointment went. Looking up at her Gran washing the last of the dishes quietly humming to herself Katara remembered the request. "Gran my friend is having a dinner party with a couple friends and some of their family on Friday, is it alright?"

Gran looked over at Katara, "Why wouldn't it be darling?" the old woman asked.

Katara shook her head smiling then looked back down at her homework. Sokka was out and about tonight after dinner, most likely hanging out with Suki. Going back mindfully to her homework she jumped when the doorbell sounded.

"Hon, could you get that?" Gran asked raising her water soaked hands.

Katara nodded and sat down her pencil. Walking quickly over to the door and opened it.

Zuko was about to reach for the doorbell again but snapped his hand back when the door opened to reveal who he was looking for.

"Using the door now?" Katara joked.

"Safer actually." he smiled.

"Katara dear who is it?" Gran yelled to the front room.

Katara got an evil look in her eyes. "Just my study partner!" she yelled back. "Come on in you can help me with the last of my work, Mr. Senior." she said laughing dragging him in.

"Dont you remember I almost failed my sophomore year?" he whispered.

Gran came around the corner. "I didn't know you had one of tho..." She then smiled seeing who it was. "I'll make some cookies."

"You know she likes you and your uncle when she makes cookies without asking." Katara laughed and they sat down at the table.

Zuko wasn't much help with her homework, but it wasn't for the lack of trying. It was the promise of chocolate chip cookies that averted his mind.

Katara looked at the "senior" next to her. "You know I am not gonna get done having to keep you away from the stove." she said grabbing him a third attempt to "check" the cookies.

Zuko sat obediently and waited. He looked at some of her completed work. "Man I wish we were in the same year, I could have cheated off of you." he whispered.

"Yeah like that would have worked." she looked at him.

Zuko pouted and continued waiting.

"Ok all done." She gathered her books and homework in her bag. Katara told her gran that they were going outside and to call them for cookies...

Well Zuko said the last part.

Sitting down on the porch Katara noticed that Zuko looked nervous. His hands were gripping his knees tightly. Putting her hand on his they relaxed slightly. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I dont know if you guessed what my appointment was." he said quietly.

"Azula told me that you guys saw a therapist. I just didn't know you still did." she said smiling slightly.

"Well thats a partial load off my mind." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"It almost seems like Azula tells you everything about me," He started. "So I never have a chance to tell you something."

"I noticed." she said the smile didn't fade. "And I really have never told you about me."

"You dont have to, but if its important like if I kiss you a certain amount of times you turn into a rabbit or something." He joked.

Katara laughed with him. "No nothing like that."

"Ok, well.." he took a deep breath. "Have you ever wondered why I have this scar?" he asked.

Katara's smile faded. "I have wondered but when you..."

"I thought that would have been the case." he said. "I am really sorry about that, I was really uneasy when you reached for it." he confessed finally.

Katara smiled. "Because you think I wouldn't like you if I could see all of it?" She asked.

Zuko nodded. "It isn't the prettiest part of me, and it's a shocking truth behind it."

"Well hopefully its more believable than rumors of you doing witchcraft and that whoever saw all of it would receive one also!" She said spookily.

"Ok where did you hear that?" He asked.

"School." She laughed. "dont worry that rumor only lasted a day." She said chuckling still.

"I just think it was bad luck that I got hit by a train." He said quickly.

Katara stared.

"Well it was just the front end of my car... that kind of exploded a bit as crawled from it..." He saw the stunned look on her face. "After it had been turned over."

"How in the hell did you get into that kind of situation?!" She asked loudly.

"Well I had driven my dad home since his car got jacked, so he was in a foul mood and so was I, after thirty-five minutes of arguing, correcting my driving, and constant yelling I dropped him off and headed to uncle's. In almost a total rage towards my father I kinda didn't hear the train coming, I kinda had tunnel vision and didn't even notice that the crossing signal had came on. Well I did notice when the train slammed into the front of my car sending me flipping to the side." he looked at her pale face. "The car landed on its back and I crawled back. I heard my cellphone ring and looked back at the car and it kind of exploded."

"Thus the story behind the scar?" she asked barely able to form words.

"Thus the burn scar." He pointed at his face.

Katara reached towards his face, and this time he didn't jump up. Moving the thick, not to mention soft, black hair out of the way. The scar was much larger than she thought originally. Reaching up into his hairline. It was much darker around his eye, possibly where his eyelid had been. He had no eye lashes or brow. Smiling softly she traced the side of his face to his chin. "I really see nothing wrong."

Zuko didn't expect to hear that of all things. Feeling sort of giddy he went to lean in for a kiss, but the turning of the handle to the front door made him pull back quickly.

"Cookies!" Gran handed the platter to the two teens, then ducked back into the house.

Zuko loved the cookies, eating the larger portion of them.

"So I was invited to dinner at your place Friday."

Zuko almost choked on the cookie he was chewing on. Coughing up the food in his lungs he beat on his chest a bit and cleared his throat. "Really?" He asked.

"I am not sure if I wanna go, your ex is gonna be there." she said patting him on the back. "I know she hates me already for punching you."

"Isn't that the truth?" he asked with humor.

"I couldn't imagine if she found out that you asked me out a week after. Even more that I said yes." she smiled at him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You don't have to go." Zuko looked towards the street, "I have to go though, Jun and her fiance are visiting for my graduation." He sighed. "We do this every year to talk about plans for the summer."

"What do you usually do during the summer?" She asked.

"Azula and I go to Tokyo Japan with dad. We have family who live there." he looked a bit sad. "I don't know what is going to happen this year but I just hope it works out for us." his smile came back a bit.

"Well you usually come back dont you?" she asked.

"Yeah, isn't that obvious?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder. "I don't think dad loves me that much to leave me in a place that I actually enjoy."

Katara looked at him.

"But he doesn't know that I enjoy being here more, so bringing me back would only make me happier." smiling he kissed her temple.

"Good answer." she laughed tickling him suddenly.

They stopped when a car rolled up and Sokka got out. Looking at the two then stealing a cookie that was heading toward Zuko's mouth and eating it.

Zuko glared at the other senior as he walked into the house. "That was my cookie..." he said sadly.

Katara smiled and giggled. "Well I am gonna get ready for tomorrow." She got up.

"Yeah I still have my homework to do." He got up after her and gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth and waved as he walked down the street.

Running back in she went upstairs and fell on her bed and smiled.

* * *

I am seriously sorry its really short...and majorly crappy... my creative hamster wheel is running low on imagination... I think after the dinner chapter (which is after the next one) everything should be going smoothly and the plot hopefully decides to thicken a bit... hopefully. So if you excuse me I am gonna go watch both seasons of avatar to get back on the ball. Expect the next chapter soon... 

Preview:

"When you graduate... lets get married."

"Do you think my dad likes me dating you?"

"Katara dad is coming home for my graduation!!" Sokka yelled running high speed through the house.

Ok... you seriously know what to do... Review... and dont forget to choose 1 or 2


	10. Aint No Other

Hey everyone! thanx for all your reviews on my stories i really appreciate everything you do for me... or for yourselves to get more chapters... but hey who cares

**Just to get you guys excited I know the last line i will be using at the end of this story... whoever reviews this chapter gets to read the last line. Sooo... you gotta review!**

Warning: everyone is a bit out of character... On with the chapter! The song that goes with this chapter is "Aint no other man" by Christina Aguleria...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ain't No Other**

Sokka's head was hanging off the side of the bed, his cell going off, but the sound was drowned by his loud snoring. Rolling over his back hit air and his body fell to the floor. You would think he would be awoken by this, but unfortunately, not Sokka.

The ringing of his cell went off.

A loud banging at the door replaced it however. This was able to wake the senior slightly, sitting up off the floor he grabbed his phone checking the time. Noticing a text from his girlfriend.

"Get the hell up I am at your door." he read aloud, going to the door of his room he opened and there stood an angry Suki with her backpack laying against her leg. "Come on or your going to be late!" She yelled.

Shutting the door with her still behind it he got dressed. Which didnt go any farther than putting on a pair of jeans off the floor and grabbing a shirt from the dirty clothes hamper, smelling it then putting it on. Opening the door again to the extremely agitated girl who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on babe." he said putting his arm around her and picking up her back pack.

Suki was only able to get him out of the house and into his car before Zuko was seen waiting and Katara who came out after they did and hugging the older boy.

Sokka came really close to "accidentally" hitting Zuko with his car, he was stopped knowing he wouldn't get any lumpia out of it. He ignored his girlfriend's yelling as he flipped Zuko off.

Katara noticed this and flipped her brother off in return.

Sokka saw this and stopped the car and backed up to the two almost hitting the male pedestrian again. "What was that?" He asked arching his eyebrows.

"Good morning brother." Katara said politely.

"You guys need a ride?" Suki asked.

Both Katara and Sokka looked at Suki. "NO!" they said in unison.

Sokka growled and took off. Katara threw her empty juice bottle at the retreating car.

Zuko was hiding near a tree.

When they got to school Sokka walked Suki to her class, but not without ducking into an unused class to go about a quick make out, which made him late.

"Good for you to join us." the teacher scorned him.

He sat down, this was going to be a day.

By lunch he had already been to the office when his boomerang magazine got confiscated and he had to reason with the principal that he wasn't going to start a school slaying. Especially with a boomerang.

Sitting next to Suki he noticed Zuko was again sitting at their table. He looked over at the scarred senior. "Whatcha got today?"

"Lumpiang Prito." Zuko replied, a look of disgust on his face. "You can have it if you don't try to run me over again." He said, then eyed Sokka's chocolate fudge bar that he had bought from the snack bar. "And your fudge bar."

Sokka slid the fudge bar to the other senior "Deal." He grabbed the plastic baggy of lumpia and started his meal. "You know I am still gonna flip you off."

"Yeh, an that lumpia has no meat in it." He was able to say with the fudge bar in his mouth.

Sokka looked shocked, "dude, keep it up and I wont let you go out with my sister."

Katara coughed and Zuko rolled his eyes. "A bit late for that." Zuko said casually and grabbed Katara and ran outside to the tables set out there to eat at.

Sokka fell out of his seat.

Suki rolled her eyes and continued to eat her chips.

Around breakout Sokka was really getting ready for the day to end. Thinking of a very opportune way to get out of going to sixth and seventh period he saw Suki sitting with Katara and Toph talking. "Suki come here." He said smiling at the devious plot in his mind.

If it was one thing Sokka was good at, it was planning. Getting caught wasn't a habit he got into, ever since he watched "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" he knew he could be the same way. So now, after Suki gave an excuse to the office to get something out of his car but in reality she was putting her stuff in the backseat for later, he and Suki void of anything but the clothes on their backs were traipsing their way towards the boiler room to go out of the windows that lead a quick way to the bleachers that were a useful spot to hide in due to their structure.

Making into the boiler room was easy, the janitor slept during the day and cleaned at night. Sokka hoisted Suki up to look out for teachers on the grounds. Seeing none she climbed up thought the small hole and darted across the small roadway between the school and the bleachers. Hiding quickly.

Sokka hoisted himself up and through the window and did the same and joined his love on the other side. Running through the maze of chain links that were under the bleachers they made it to the other side near the edge of school grounds. Taking a good look before darting out like a deer crossing an interstate (ok how redneck of me) Sokka studied the grounds and saw the Principal overlooking a class, he was looking outside and in his view he could easily see the two of them if they did anything stupid.

Sokka edged around the side of the bleachers and Suki followed suit. They would have to risk running the foot ball field to the alternate entrance. "Ok babe, when I say run, we run dont look back, because if they see your face, they will know you." He said handing her a beanie out of the back of his pants.

Suki nodded and put the beanie on and tucked her hair in. She took off her jacket also and turned it inside out and put it back on, she had been called in earlier to the principal's office to back her boyfriend up on the magazine, so if they were spotted they couldn't tie her in with them escaping and call her father

After taking off his shirt to reveal just a white tank, Sokka put up three fingers. Pulling one down, then the next until it was just his index left he pulled it down. "Run!" He yelled.

They took off over the grass of the football field. Him playing the sport and her taking track kept them at similar speeds.

They got to the alternate fence and quickly noticed it was bolted shut. Both jumped and climbed to their freedom. Sokka jumped down and Suki jumped into his arms. Both not taking the time to do a victory dance they ran down the street into town.

When they were far enough from the school they both broke out into dance and cheered. Sokka smiled and grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her deeply.

Suki returned the kiss deeply. After separating they laughed at their stupid school. Sokka replaced his shirt finally as she took off her beanie. "Lets get some ice cream." He said pulling out his wallet.

They went to the closest gas station and grabbed a bottle of pop and an ice cream. Sokka grabbed last klondike bar causing Suki to pout. She grabbed a nutty royale.

Sitting out on the corner of the street they talked for a while.

"What would you do for a klondike bar?" Sokka asked waving the bar in front of her.

Suki smiled. "Why what do you have in mind?" She asked.

Sokka got a bit serious. "Would you, hen you graduate... marry me?."

Suki smiled. "In a hot minute." She replied.

Sokka gave her the klondike bar.

"What would you do for a nutty royale?" She asked then.

"I dont know... up to you." he said smiling.

"Would you ask me in the most weirdest planned out way?" she asked taking a bit of the klondike bar.

"Hell I'll record it and be more popular than that numa numa guy!" He said laughing.

Suki laughed after him.

"So... did you know that Zuko was going out with my sister?" He asked seriously.

Suki turned her head away and then back at him. "Yeah I knew."

"How long?" he asked, his anger rose a bit.

"Yesterday morning. I think it happened the day before... dont worry not many people even know, I think his sister doesn't even know." she said seeing the look in his eyes.

"I just dont like that she is dating _him_." He said, "After I warned her."

"Nothing bad has happened yet, and you know Azula would kill her brother if he did do anything." Suki offered.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Listen, if your gonna analyze it then do it right." she said with a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think my dad likes me dating you?"

Sokka knew she was right. "No your dad only likes me for everything but your boyfriend."

"And you know why?" She asked. "It's because I am his little girl. And looking at your situation, Katara is your little sister."

Sokka took a breath and let his anger leave him.

"I didn't say you couldn't hate him, but dont interfere with her romantic life, or I will let my dad interfere with ours." She threatened humorously.

Sokka smiled and hugged the girl. "I am so glad you kept me after that." he sighed. "with Yue."

Suki pulled slightly away from him. "When you came to me crying with a box of chocolates and a gold necklace I couldn't stay mad for long, your just not allowed at another one of you cousin's parties." she said remembering that he got involved in a game of spin the bottle and kissed his cousin's crush, Yue, who was gorgeous, and Sokka feeling guilty had told Suki. She refused to talk to him and for a week he worked extra hours and went and bought her presents and cried on her doorstep in front of her and her father no less.

She had punched him that day too, telling him that she only believes in second chances.

They laughed at his excessive behavior that day.

An hour later after finishing their refreshments school buses started rolling past, they started making random faces at the students riding.

After amusing themselves for a while they headed back to the school to get his car, the parking lot was crowded as usual so they didn't stick out when they left. Dropping her off at her place she smiled at the boy and blew him a kiss as he made his way to his house. He pulled into the driveway and got out. Something mad him check the mail since it looked like Gran hadn't yet. Opening the flap he pulled out a single envelope address to him from his dad. 'Probably a congrats.' he thought as he opened it.

* * *

_Dear Son and Family_

_How is life going? Sokka you best be graduating or my three week leave would be for nothing. I should be home the Tuesday of your last week. Tell your sister and Gran that I love them and will see you guys soon._

_Dad_

* * *

Sokka jumped up and down and screamed. 

Katara was coming up the street when she noticed her brother's display. She was traveling with Zuko, she covered her face as they walked by.

Zuko gave the other senior a look.

Sokka noticing the two glared at Zuko but he wasn't able to hold it very long before he grabbed his sister and hugged her. Then seeing the shocked look on her face he smiled brightly "Katara dad is coming home for my graduation!!" he handed her the letter.

She smiled. "That's great Sokka," she said.

Sokka ran inside.

Zuko couldn't feel but a bit uneasy at the situation, now he would have to meet her father.

Sokka stuck his head out the door. "Zuko your so effing dead when I catch you alone!" he yelled.

* * *

Yeah that chapter was a little crazy... no I didnt cut class... it would have been to hard to. I did base some of where everything is place based on my old high school. The magazine idea was from one of my friends who his friend got in trouble for bringing and reading a gun magazine in class. But since boomerang's are Sokka's thing I thought it would be a bit humorous... and yes I know that school shootings are a big deal, seriously there was a bomb threat at my old school... I didnt go there anymore but I still had friends there... but it would have been different if he was a scary guy.. and if we didnt live in the south during deer season... and six years ago... 

**Ok well like i mentioned earlier if you review, my reply will include the last line of the final chapter... oh and a couple of you are a bit confused on the the voting thing**

**basically i had an original plan for the last chapter, but since i got it together, i have an alternate idea, so voting for 1, would to go with the original idea 2 would go with the alternate idea.**

**So please vote and tell me what you thought of the story**

**Current Votes**

**1:1**

**2:1**

**Sorry, I almost forgot when i first posted this:**

"I wasn't aware you two were dating."

"Stay away from him or your going down."

"What the hell are you doing in my room and why the hell am I tied to my bed?!" Zuko yelled**  
**


	11. X Problems

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long again, its been a bit hectic, and i have also been trying to figure out my Sony Vegas 7 video editor, so i can make cooler amv's that and my movie maker hates me secretly, oh well, but I just wanna forewarn you Mai haters, she is in this chapter, along with Ozai, so save your poking of the pitchforks till the end of the chapter, but i thought i might as well tell you... oh and expect a chapter of Changing Efforts out soon, its my non ... modern story... and yeah its most likely gonna be a zutara... Katara gets to assault Zuko there too!

**Also, I have a oneshot... maybe couple chapter long story that is in the works, Azula centric and isnt modern, its actually a bit au...and a bit of a crossover... keep an eye out for it since it is gonna be romance!**

I am really sorry for not having this chapter sooner but last night around 3..erm 4 am i was almost done and i accidentally closed the window... and i only had half of the story written and saved so the unsaved other half was lost tragically...so i cried for an hour (not really) and then went to bed... but its much better than what i originally had..(again not really) so here you go... I really had to tie myself to the chair and put all my drawing stuff away to get this chapter done... you guys should really send me threats...

Oh and if you notice some words missing... thats actually not my fault... Firefox has a spell checker and when i use it the stupid takes out words, and puts them in other places and also puts the next lines word on the previous line... so I am not gonna use that any more...

**Chapter 11**

**X Problems **

Katara tapped her foot repeatedly in her second hour class, she was beyond nervous. That and she had to just start her time of the month, she thought she was going to tear off her brother's arms during breakfast. Katara looked over at Azula next to her, she noticed the girl was drawing a dinosaur eating the teacher's head.

Azula had been quiet the day before and her mood seemed much sour than usual. When she woke up the night after therapy her father didn't say anything to her, not even the slightest anger when he did talk to her the morning after. She had no idea what had happened either, she knew that she had freaked out during her hypnotherapy and then went on a rampage. But that was told to her by her brother, when he ran up to her to ask if she was alright and if their father had hurt her. She brushed him off and pushed him into the lockers in response.

"Hey Azula?" Katara asked after the lecture was over.

Azula turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any midol?" Katara asked with her head on the table, she was holding her middle in pain. "I am seriously gonna die."

Azula grabbed her purse and tossed Katara a box of midol she kept in there.

"Thank you so much." Katara grabbed her water bottle and took two, and handed them back to Azula.

"So you coming tonight?" Azula asked putting them back in her purse.

"Yeah, if that's still alright." Katara smiled.

Azula nodded her head.

"Azula, I heard about your therapy session..." Katara proceeded cautiously. "What happened?"

"I dont remember, usually my doctor lets me listen to the tape, but I guess I destroyed it." She remarked smirking.

"Wow, she must have uncovered something." Katara replied.

"What makes you think that?" Azula asked gathering her things together.

"Just that if you think of it, people freak out when something is revealed that they wanted to keep secret, when Sokka told my dad about me dating Jet in middle school, I tore him a new one." Katara smiled at the memory.

"Could be." Azula said and got up as the bell rang, she was followed by Katara and the two girl separated.

By the time lunch came around Katara skipped and went to the library, she had a few things to look up for her end of year term paper that she had been working on. She noticed Jet was in the library doing some history homework. She rolled her eyes knowing that he was probably late on it and was struggling to get it done.

Jet could feel eyes on his shoulder, looking up he noticed the ever gorgeous Katara turn when he lifted his head, shutting his book immediately interested.

Katara was cursing in her mind. She ducked between shelves out of view. Unfortunately he had walked right over and his head poked around the corner. She tried to look busy with a book about dolphins.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" He asked pulling her book down.

"Nothing Jethrow..." She said using his full name.

Looking a bit angry at the use of his name. "I just wanted to apologize for this past weekend." He said smiling slyly.

"Your five days late you know?" She said spitefully. "Ok your apology is accepted, go away."

"You know we used to duck back behind book shelves and make out." He said getting closer.

She was furious, especially when her back hit the wall. "Yeah well the old days are dead." she said glaring.

"So rumor has it your dating Zuko..." He trailed lifting hand near her head to lean against the wall. "Dating down the line huh?"

"What was that?" She asked dangerously.

"Just that after Agni graduates, you going for Haru?" he asked slyly.

She pushed him but he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her again to the wall, closing distance between them slowly. "Jet you do not wanna lose another testicle." she threatened.

"Good thing about playing ball, I wear a cup." he purred in her ear. He looked into her eyes seductively.

Before she could do anything his lips were pressed to hers. She felt like shriveling up and dying.

One hand was on her shoulder and the other was on her other arm at the elbow keeping her in place.

Katara felt around her with the mostly free arm and grabbed a book and slammed it into his head. Tears were streaming down her face. She pushed him to the floor and threw the thick book toward him. Hitting him square in the chest. She was livid, she pulled another book and sent it toward his head. Hitting him spine first in the face. Causing blood to run out of his nose and down his cheek.

"Stop!" He said quietly shielding from possibly another book. "I'll leave you alone alright!"

The bell rang for the end of lunch. She wiped her face with her sleeve and walked around him. Stopping momentarily to shoot him a dangerous look then stomping on his crotch. "Touch me again I will tell Zuko." she left him clutching himself, she had penetrated his cup.

Katara grabbed her books at the table she had set them at, leaving the library she hit the bathroom and hid in a stall and started crying. She couldn't believe what that jerk had done.

A knock at her stall caught her off guard.

She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her face and got out. It was Jun who looked a bit stunned at the girl.

"Your Katara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, trying to hold back more tears. 'Great, if I say it she will tell Zuko.' she thought.

"Did that ugly cousin of mine do something to you?" She said with a smirk on her face. "I can have Azula kill him for you." She said.

"No its not Zuko..." Katara turned. "Dont tell him though, I think I got it taken care of."

Just then Azula walked in.

Katara fell to her bottom and began sobbing.

Azula freaked out. "I am so going to kill Zuko!" She yelled going for the door.

"Yamate, itokosan nada." Jun said grabbing Azula pulling her back into the bathroom.(1)

Azula bent to Katara who was still crying. "What happened Katara?" Azula asked seriously.

"Jet... he came on to me... and kissed me... in the library..." She said between sniffling.

Azula stood, she could easily find the boy and beat his head in with her boot. She felt Katara's hand on her wrist holding her back, she was smiling too.

"I gave him a bloody.. nose and stomped his junk, so its alright." she said quietly. "I just dont wanna see Zuko... since it would be like cheating." She confessed.

"I wasn't aware you two were dating." Azula said a bit perturbed.

"As if you didn't expect it." Jun said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Azula, I am still your friend, and I still promise to hang out with you." Katara began crying again.

Azula let out a breath calming her anger. "Listen its ok." she said accepting her friend and her brother were now an item. "Zuko probably wouldn't blame you, but he might turn Jet inside out."

"If you do anything call him Jethrow." Katara said, much brighter now. The bell rang. "Get the school to start calling him Jethrow."

Azula smirked, she didn't know this little pearl of a secret. "Done." She left the bathroom.

Jun helped the girl up, "If you start crying in class I will send you to the office to explain what happened."

They got to the class and everyone was talking about Jet's full name(2). Jun went in first, Katara trailing with her bag behind the teacher.

Katara sat down at her desk next to Zuko, he smiled at her and it made her cry.

Jun was barely sat down. "Zuko, go to the office, you made her cry."

Zuko looked struck. "Nani?" He asked.

Jun said something in Japanese that made him blush and go back to his work.

Katara looked up confused.

Jun signaled her forward. "I told him you were on your period." Jun whispered to Katara when she was close enough.

Katara blushed. It wasn't a lie. Sitting back down she just stared at the table.

Zuko looked over, he knew it was probably something else but he wasn't going to press her on it. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of m&m's that Sokka had traded him for. "Hey you missed lunch have some." He whispered over to her.

Katara looked when he whispered. He was handing her half a big bag of m&m's. She took it craving the sweetness. "Thank you."

"What's really wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

Katara looked over at him and looked away. "Well... Jet was in the library when I got there..." she paused not wanting to tell him. "He came on to me and made a move... successfully."

If Zuko could firebend in this story (which for good reasons he cant) the school would have exploded. He was breathing heavily.

In the Algebra class on the other side of the school, Jet began to hyperventilate, the feeling of impending doom was clear in his mind.

Zuko had his eyes closed, trying to calm down and not make a scene. "What did he do?" He asked quietly.

"He just kissed me, I smashed his head with a book then threw it at him and gave him a bloody nose." she smiled softly grabbing his hands. "Then I smashed is balls into his stomach." She whispered.

This calmed him down considerably, his features went back to pale. "Good." he said smiling. "But that doesn't mean I wont string him up from his spinal chord."

Katara giggled slightly. "And by the way, what she said was true... dont cross me or I might do the same." she said teasingly.

Zuko scooted his chair back from her and pulled out the some more of his chocolate stash from his bag, and giving it to her.

Katara was a bit shocked at the random kinds of chocolate, between the chocolate filled pandas to creme savers he had quite a stash. "You think you have enough?" she asked pushing some of it back.

Zuko blushed slightly stuffing some of it back into his back. "Just something that I have an obsession with, chocolate is the second thing that makes me really happy." He said zipping up his back pack.

"And the first?" She asked putting a m&m in her mouth.

He looked at her, smiling softly. "Do I really have to tell you that?" he asked smiling brighter.

"If you two dont stop acting like the happiest couple I am seriously gonna gag." they heard from across the room. Jun faked a sickly look.

Both went back to their work.

At break out Katara explained what happened to Suki and Toph.

"Would whomever duck-taped Mr. Jethrow Montgomery to the flag pole please come to the office." they heard over the intercom.

The three girls burst out laughing as Jet was being marched down the hall with the vice principal, bright orange spray paint spelt "OKAMA"(3) on the back of his brown jacket.

Suki laughed out louder. "You dont wanna know what his jacket said." She whispered in Katara's ear then to Toph, both girls shrieked in laughter.

Zuko had denied when he was questioned. He did mention that he heard a rumor going around that Jet did try to make a move on a girl named Katara. She was called and managed to cry again. She told them that she was going to come at the end of the day to tell them, she said she was in class when he was taped to the pole giving her the perfect motive.

Zuko waited for his girlfriend and walked her to her class.

"So you did do it?" She asked.

"Who else knows what Okama means?" he asked.

"Suki, your cousin and your sister."

"Who else could lure Jet to the flag pole?" he asked.

"Yep." She hugged him. "Thank you, just don't get into trouble." She then ducked into her class smiling like an idiot.

Later after school she was drug by Azula as they all got picked up by their driver. Katara was stuck between the two siblings as Jun was seated up front. It made the car ride a bit uncomfortable. Arriving at the house she was introduced to Jun's fiance that she had heard about, she couldn't make out hardly anything he said.

"Zuko!' They heard behind them.

Katara turned and almost exploded.

The girl, Mai, had her arms wrapped tightly around Zuko's neck, Zuko himself was stunned and frozen to the spot.

Katara sent a death glare towards him making him realize quickly what he was doing was wrong.

He pushed the girl off of him forcefully.

Mai didn't like it one bit either, but her mind was far from that when she saw Katara. "Azula I thought you said that you didn't invite her?" she asked bitterly.

Azula smirked absolutely loving the drama going on. "Oops." she said.

A squeal of excitement alerted everyone to Ty Lee who had jumped off a pink bicycle. She ran and hugged Katara tightly. "Hey I am glad you came!" She let go and went to give Mai a similar hug.

"Touch me and I will kill you." Mai threatened causing Ty Lee to stop. The young woman walked towards the house to go in.

Katara studied the girl as she walked past her. Mai had her hair half up, and her bangs hung low into her eyes. She wore a white button down tee under a black corset, below that a black pleated skirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs, her knee length combat boots with black fishnet tights completed the look along with long black fishnet arm warmers.

The rest of them followed her inside, Zuko went up to his room, Mai sat by herself on the couch refusing to join the other girls upstairs.

Zuko had gathered the last of his things from his old room. A couple Japanese Rock posters and various clothes. After about thirty minutes his sister's habit of slamming her hand on his door alerted him for dinner. He opened it just as Katara passed and pulled her into his room . Both giggled quietly and he bent forward and kissed her softly. "That feels much better, haven't done that all day." he said smiling and then pushing her out his door and he followed her down.

Katara gave the excuse of having to use the bathroom when asked, Ty-Lee giggled when she blushed, which caused Zuko to blush also.

Ozai sat at the head of the table, in which his son and daughter took the seats on either side of him, Jun and her fiance took the two remaining seats by Zuko. Azula pulled Katara to sit by her, Ty-Lee took the remaining seat when Mai sat at the other end of the table across from Ozai.

"I have a conference in June in Japan," Ozai said breaking an awkward silence.

Azula smiled. "Does that mean we are going?" She asked.

"Yes." Ozai said, his eyes crossed over to his son who was looking at him.

Zuko bowed his head. "I understand."

"You are not required to go this year since you have moved in with your uncle." Ozai said quietly.

Zuko looked up. He was about to say something but he was cut off by his sister.

"Dad do you think that Katara and Ty-Lee could come?" She asked.

Katara looked immediately nervous, Ozai noticing this looked at his daughter.

"I am guessing you haven't asked them if they wanted to go."

Azula told her father that she wanted to make sure he was ok with it first. "Since Mai always goes to Japan for the summer I would love to have Katara come!" She turned to Katara.

"I would have to talk to my gran and my father before I could decide anything." She said quickly.

Ozai nodded his head, "If they are permitted I don't see any problem."

Dinner was quiet after that, Ozai talked only to Jun and her fiance in Japanese. Katara didnt talk much at all unless she was asked a question, nor did she keep a gaze at Zuko, unless he said something. The adults ate quickly to resume their conversation in another room, leaving the five teens remaining in the dining room.

"So Mai, have you heard that that, Zuko found himself a girlfriend." Azula teased.

Both Zuko and Katara froze in place.

Mai's was in the middle of sawing at her food and the knife slid across the plate causing a piercing sound. "What?!" She snapped, turning her gaze to Zuko. "Who?" she asked quietly.

"Some girl at school, really pretty from how he talks." Azula smirked.

"Well if you happen to see her tell her I hope she burns in hell." Mai said quietly looking towards Katara.

Katara took her turn to fire back. "You know, she might have heard of you." She started. "She would most likely think the same of you."

Mai stood up suddenly, and slammed her hands on the table. "Azula how can you seriously like her?" She snapped.

Azula shugged her shoulders shooting the girl a disgusted look.

Mai left the table and went upstairs to Azula's room.

Azula looked over to Katara, "Well Iroh should be here soon I would suggest you leave before she wants your blood."

Katara nodded, she got up and ran up to Azula's room to grab her purse. Mai was sitting on Azula's bed when she went in. Katara was wary around the girl who snapped her head to stare. Her arm was snatched before she could leave the room.

"Stay away from him or you're going down." Mai whispered threateningly, her grip tight and her sharp nails pressing into Katara's arm.

Katara yanked her arm almost pulling the girl off the bed. "You do the same." She said with equal danger in her voice, she left the room. She got downstairs and saw that Iroh had arrived, she smiled brightly despite the pain welling up in her arm.

Zuko packed the last of his things in the back of his uncle's truck and they left.

That night Katara had went to Toph's to watch a new movie. It was well around midnight when she got home finally. She looked over toward Zuko's uncles house and smiled. She didn't notice however the strange car that was parked in front of their neighbors.

Zuko had got the rest of his room set up, he was pretty excited that this was now basically his new room, opening the window to let the warm summer night into his room he quickly undressed to his boxers and crawled under his blankets and closed his eyes.

Mai had snuck out of the house after Azula and Ty-Lee had fallen asleep. Getting into her black prius she drove all the way to Iroh's house. She parked in front of the next door neighbor's house and quietly got out. Going through the foliage between the two houses she crawled around flower beds and bushes to get to her target window. Smirking at his affinity to have his window open while he slept she pulled herself up to a perching position in his window frame, putting one foot through and setting it quietly on his floor avoiding anything that made noise and alert him to waking. She put her other foot through and it landed on the carpet silently.

She could tell from his heavy breathing that he was asleep. Laying still on his back made her job just a bit easier. She pulled off her gloves and slowly moved his hands up towards the metal bars that acted like a headboard. She tied one hand to the bar slowly avoiding waking him, the other would be much harder to do. She reached over him and pulled his hand up without waking him.

He groaned in his sleep, then smiled softly.

Mai's heart melted at the sight.

"Kat...ara..."

Her heart froze at the word that came from his lips, then shattered. She tied the other hand quickly. This unfortunately provided him enough movement to wake up suddenly.

Zuko shot up, or at least tried to but his arms were pulled back making him fall back onto his pillow. Looking around his eyes fell on Mai. "What the hell are you doing in my room and why the hell am I tied to my bed?!" Zuko snapped at her.

Mai crawled onto his torso and sat down. "We need to discuss some things." She said bitterly, close to tearing up.

Zuko glared. "Get the hell off of me right now." his voice was threatening.

"That girl Katara, she your girlfriend?" She asked point blank.

Zuko stopped struggling and smiled. "Yeah she is." He said not holding his smirk back.

Mai grabbed his side and pressed her fingernails into his bare side very close to an old bruise.

Zuko clenched his teeth to bite back a howl of pain, he hated her nails, they were sharp and thin like a knife. But he wouldn't bend to her. "You wanna know something?" he said quietly.

She looked at him pulling back her fingers.

"I am much happier with her, and if you leave now and just be happy for me I wont press charges." He threatened.

Mai backhanded him and got off of him. She grabbed her purse she had laid down on the floor. Rummaging through the inside she looked over at the young man on the bed. "I really didn't want to do this." She looked at him sadly, then dropped her bag on the floor.

* * *

Ok finally done... I hope that leaves you wanting more because it doesn't end there... truly I am beginning to get into a Maiko mood. But i will keep that out of this story... trust me I am not gonna kill Zuko.. I still need him for the rest of the story and the third one i am planning. Like i said earlier i am really sorry this is so late... I keep getting distracted with all the pretty things i find on deviant art and then there is making AMVs... oh well... i am so excited they replaced my water heater and now i can take showers without the hypothermia!

(1) Yamate Itoko nada (i think that would work alright) Stop, its not cousin...

(2) Basically Azula ducked her head into the Art class and started the spreading of Jet's full name. She is the rumor queen...

(3)Okama - Means Fag, Lesbian, or effeminate... or in some form as that... **I have nothing against gay people**... just Jet... and if he didnt deserve that... I ask you why...

Preview Azula style!:

"Katara, before I say this... please for the love of God dont cry in my ear."

"Dad knows."

"If you dont stop crying by the time I get there... I can arrange you a hospital visit too."

OOOOHHHH...

now for the votes

1:3

2:4

Keep voting... and i dont care if you have already voted already... vote again!


	12. Worst Wake Up

Wow this story is getting close to a soap opera... thats what it feels like right now... But you guys like it a lot... dont worry Zuko isnt dead, raped, or anything like that... you will find out. I decided to forgo the voting system and i will put up both versions the original ending and the alternate ending... dont worry there still will be a third story.. the basic end is the same but the climax before the end will be different.. somewhat... oh and the third story will only be a few chapters long. It takes place sometime in the future. Then after that... the story is done. It will be rated M in exchange for the end of this story being M... so make sure i am on your Author Alert so you know when it comes out. I am working very hard on the beginning, and hating how it starts...

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY: IF YOU HAVE HEARD OF IT OUTSIDE THIS STORY... I dont own it

Oh yeah i forgot... i was going to have Zuko's dad find out about Katara's relationship with Zuko but i decided against it, that would make it hard to get her to Japan...

but on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

** The Worst Wake Up**

* * *

Jun heard yelling, rabid yelling. It was Ozai, getting up she pulled on her robe and ventured out of the guest room to find her uncle on the phone. Face red and he was surrounded by yet another broken piece of china. Noticing his niece when she walked in he turned and calmed considerably. Muttering a few words then closing the phone.

"Ozai-san dijobu desuka?" She asked.

"Zuko, has been attacked." He said.

Two pairs of feet were coming down the stairs. Azula and Ty-Lee looking shocked. "Dad, Mai is gone!"

Ozai walked to his daughter and grabbed her shoulder harshly, but let go when he saw the frightened look pass over her eyes. "She has been picked up by the police. I am going to leave." He walked out the door after grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Your brother has been hurt." Jun explained.

Azula mimed the same look of rage that her father had. "Is that why Mai was picked up?" She asked.

Jun rushed from the room when she heard her cell ringing, grabbing it. "Moshi moshi?" She asked. "Ozai-san doishite demo?" She was silent for a few moments, her face placid as she listened. "Hai, wakarimas." She hung up and looked at her cousin and her friend. "It seems your friend Mai broke into Uncle Iroh's and attacked your brother."

Katara was shaken from her sleep an hour after just falling asleep. The ringing of her cell phone pulled her from her dreams. Reaching for her bedside table where she had laid it she looked at the name. "Azula?" She asked aloud. Flipping the phone open she held it to her ear. "What's going on why are you callin..."

"Katara, before I say this... please for the love of God dont cry in my ear." she was cut off by Azula's voice, which was slightly shaken and dripping with anger. Or it could be that she was so angry that her voice was shaking.

Katara sat up instantly awake. "What's going on?" Katara asked, her body constricted, she noticed red and blue lights outside flashing. Getting out of her bed she walked slowly to her window and pulled it open. She stuck her head out the window. There was an ambulance leaving Iroh's house and a couple police cars. An officer was talking to Iroh on the street. A fancy red car was parked behind one of the cop cars and she noticed Zuko's father who looked livid. "Azula what happened?" she asked again.

"Mai snuck out over an hour ago and went to talk to Zuko," He voice went silent. "Apparently Zuko made her mad and she... she slashed his arms up."

Katara collapsed to her knees, "What?" her voice quivering.

"Here talk to Ty-Lee." Katara heard the phone being passed to someone. "Honey?" She heard the sweet and yet terrified voice of Ty-Lee.

"Yes?" Katara tried to keep from crying.

"Honey it's alright, you can cry in my ear." Ty-Lee said quietly. "Jun is on the phone with Ozai, he said they just took him to the hospital. He will be alright I promise." She said.

Katara started crying.

Sokka stood at his sister's door, the sirens woke him up then hearing his sister's cell pulled him from the partial sleep.

"Jun wants to know if Azula and I can come over and stay the night, her dad is worried and is heading to the hospital." Ty-Lee asked.

"Yeah you guys can come on over." She talked to Ty-Lee for a few minutes before Azula got back on.

"If you dont stop crying by the time I get there." She said immediately after picking up the cell. "I can arrange you a hospital visit too."

Katara laughed when she heard the sound of Ty-Lee's distressed "Azula!" in the background. They finally got off the phone after announcing that they were on their way over. Katara got back on her bed and held her phone tightly, her body shook

"Katara?" She heard her door open to Sokka. "Whats going on?" He asked.

Katara looked up at her brother. "Zuko is in the hospital." She hugged her knees to her chest and explained the situation.

"I know you dont want to hear this but," He started, sitting down on her bed next to her. "Do you think its good to be with him?"

She pulled away when he said this, his hand dropped off her shoulder. "Leave please." She said bitterly. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Sokka let out a breath of frustration. "Then explain it then?" He said crossing his arms.

"You only see my side, have you even considered his?" She said quickly. "Did you know Jet came on to me today and force a kiss on me?" She turned angrily towards him.

Sokka paled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"Because, it's been taken care of." She said with a dangerous smile. "First i gave him a bloody nose care of a book to his face, and a squashed junk."

"And?" He asked.

"Zuko tied him to the flagpole." She smiled defiantly.

"I was wondering that." He said.

"You may not know this but he does a lot for me, and everything I do for him I do because I believe he deserves." She said quietly looking towards the window, hearing the opening and closing of car doors. "Azula and Ty-Lee are staying the night." She got up and went downstairs.

Sokka went out in the hall and watched as the girls carrying backpacks walked upstairs. Ty-Lee smiled and apologized for the trouble. Azula shot him a look almost knowing that he was bound to cause trouble. He turned and went back to his room and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed his girlfriend but hesitated before hitting the call button.

Suki heard the annoying "Guess who's back, Back again, Shady's back, Tell a friend" ringtone Sokka had downloaded onto her cell phone. Reaching over her bed she grabbed the cell and checked her watch. "Sokka what in the NINE HELLS DO YOU WANT!" She yelled.

"Sorry, hon I will call you in the morning." she heard his upset voice.

"No, wait what's wrong?" She asked. "This better not be about a bad dream."

"Its just that I need some advice." He stopped. "Um some advice for a friend."

Suki wasn't stupid, but she played along. "What's up?"

"Well my friend has a sister, who is going out with this guy, who we all know is not good news for her." He paused. "And well her boyfriend was attacked tonight and he is in the hospital."

Suki shot up from bed. "What?!" She yelled. "Zuko is the hospital what happened?" She asked quickly.

"Well his ex... you know the girl Mai Katara mentioned?" He asked. "She apparently broke in to his uncle's house attacked him."

Suki sat back down on her bed from standing on it. "Sokka, I know where your coming from, but switching the roles if this happened to you do you think I would be a bit upset if my brother or father told me what you told Katara?" She asked.

"You and your switching roles thing." He said a bit angry. "I know your right."

"Its the only way I can get you to see it from all sides." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened with Jet?" He asked. "Katara seemed pretty shocked when I hadn't heard."

"Sokka I know I kinda act as the mediator between you two but seriously you need to start asking her things." she said

"Ok, since I dont wanna fight and I know its a waste of our time doing it I will let you get back to sleep." He said almost robotically.

Suki sighed. "Sokka I love you," She said softly. "I will call Katara in the morning then come by to see you ok?"

"Ok." He looked at the picture of to two of them. "I love you too hon."

Sokka was off the phone and feeling a bit drowsy. Getting up he went to check on the girls, pushing the door open slightly he saw that all three were huddled together, Azula was facing the wall, Katara laid on her back in the middle, and Ty-Lee had her head on Katara's shoulder facing her. Closing the door sligtly he heard shuffling.

"Sokka?" He heard a tiny voice say his name.

Sokka turned to see the smiling Ty-Lee opening the door slightly. "Yeah?"

"Hey I just wanna say thank you for not throwing a hissy when we came over." She paused to let him nod his head. "Also, I couldnt help but overhear your conversation with your girlfriend."

He listened.

"Zuko is a good boy, dont have to worry about him hurting your sister, now that Mai is being held in jail for assault and attempted murder with two witnesses and no motive I dont think we will see her, plus in the state of California sixteen is the legal age where she can be convicted and she is seventeen!" She said cheerfully. "Dont get me wrong she is my friend, she just cant do that to Zuko, he is like my brother and all..." she trailed off with bits of anecdotes.

"Listen I am kinda tired." he started.

"My point is, that your sister is fine, Azula may be a lot of things but disloyal, and unprotective isn't in her character." She smiled softly. "I mean hell she gives me a place to stay most of the time and I live in a shelter."

"Is scary part of her character." he asked.

"Frightening yes, but in a very inspirational way." she smiled. "Ok good night!" She snuck back into the room and resumed her position Katara's shoulder.

Sokka shook his head

and went straight back to his bed.

dreaming of Suki!

* * *

wow i haven't wrote a haiku in over 2 years... didja like? Anyone know what song she has as her ring tone? I really hate that singer... but I couldn't think of anything else. I have a few pictures up on My Deviantart profile for yous guys to sees... One of Mai from chapter 11 and how i became possessed by Asami from Audition (she was a psycho killer who sawed the main character's foot off) when writing it... since Mai's clothes kinda mimic her, but this weekend will be the last one before graduation which happens on a Friday for them... meaning the Friday coming up in the story... oooh getting close...

**If i wrote a crossover fic would you guys read it? **

Its an avatar escaflowne fic, you really dont have to know anything about Escaflowne the movie (since thats what i am using) the plot bunny wont leave me alone...

Preview! Zuko (doped up on morphine) Style:

"Hey dad did you know Morphine is really fun?"

"Have I seen Katara's underware?" ... "No I dont think I have.."

"You know what I haven't watched in a while... Ren and Stimpy."


	13. Hospital Parking Lot

ok people you waited long enough.. Still alive Teenfox? Good. I am gonna attempt to make this the saddest chapter ever... I think i should be able to pull it off since, i just discovered i lost the diamond out of my engagement ring... not one of the tiny ones but the big heart one from the middle... so i might get killed in 11 days (prolly wont) so i am gonna try to make that the deadline for this story. That will give me a break on the weekend to hang out with my hubby and then get back to work when he works...

* * *

Chapter 13  
The Hospital (Parking Lot)

* * *

Katara opened her eyes and looked around, the sun was up, and she was alone in bed. Maybe last night really didn't happen. Sitting up thinking over the horrible dream that had befallen her in her sleep her cell phone sounded and startled her. Suki was calling her pretty early. 

"Hello?" Katara asked brightly.

"Hey Katara, how are you doing." Suki asked concerned. "Sokka called me last night and told me."

Katara blinked and realized that it wasn't a dream. "I'm alright I guess." Katara said with a bit of uneasiness. She couldn't cry over the phone again, in fear of shorting it out.

"Listen Katara, I am pretty sure he's just fine, remember the football game last year?" Suki said. "Remember when he got trampled by that one guy and got his leg broken in four places?"

"Suki that was Sokka." Katara clarified.

"Oh yeah, but that's not the point, he is gonna be fine." She assured her friend.

After talking for a few minutes the two girls said their goodbyes. She sat quietly for a moment in thought; she would see him today at least, just in the hospital. She took a deepened breath and let it free. She really needed to go downstairs to figure out where the other two girls were at.

She went down the stairs to see Azula, Ty-Lee and her brother watching tv and eating pancakes. Azula had once again stolen the armchair. She looked up at Katara coming down the stairs. Katara couldn't tell but she thought she had glared at her. With a blink it was gone, thinking it was nothing she walked by saying a drowsy "good morning" to everyone and went into the kitchen.

Gran had discovered the two new girls when they came down the stairs, Sokka quickly explained for them and all was fine. Gran did have a word with Katara about telling her these things so she would know if she needed to make more for breakfast. Katara went back into the front room and sat down between her brother and Ty-Lee.

"Your Gran makes the best hot cakes!" Ty-Lee said between bites, she was already dressed for the day, as was Azula.

"Do you like them Azula?" Katara asked looking over to the girl who was eating silently.

Azula nodded and forced a smile on her face, she was probably still tired, and Azula swallowed her mouthful. "I don't usually eat breakfast, but this was very nice." She said quietly.

"So, whenever you're ready we are going to the hospital." Ty-Lee said brightly taking all attention off Azula, who in fact wasn't used to people watching her eat.

"Sure, I just have to get dressed and do the dishes, and I will be good." Katara replied finishing her one pancake, not having the stomach for anything else.

Azula got up took her plate back into the kitchen, she came out though with a platter with a stack of pancakes she walked over to Katara and pulled two more off the top placed them on her plate. "Eat more, or I will tell my brother you're starving yourself." She said bitterly. She took the platter back into the kitchen and went back upstairs.

Katara was a bit frightened, she was shocked by the look in Azula's eyes, and she was very upset from what she could tell.

Ty-Lee's eyes narrowed at Azula's retreating form. She began to think, sitting back on the couch, and watched as Katara obediently resumed eating. Finding the answer finally she got up and told Katara to hurry up and eat and get her dishes done so they could go. Running upstairs she found Azula sitting on Katara's bed looking a bit lost. "Azula, do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

Azula looked up from her gaze on the floor.

If there was one thing Katara actually liked doing, it was the dishes. She loved the warm water and the fact that it got her mind off what was bothering her. It was relaxing and refreshing to get her hands wet, it reminded her of the Hawaiian sun and ocean, the ocean was always the right temperature, warm in the winter and cool in the summer. She remembered watching her mother hula dancing with her father as he tried to do the same, the memory made her smile softly. She was learning and her Gran had still taught her after they moved to the mainland. She could still move her hips the same way like she could as a kid, but she knew she couldn't do some of the moves like her mother had tried to teach her. She felt a warm tear fall down her face.

Then she noticed the mess she was making. Finishing up quickly she toweled off her hands and threw the towel over the wet dishes and went upstairs.

The two girls had apparently picked out an outfit for her, consisting of her trusty black knee length skirt and the blue top Azula had given to her. It was a pretty good pick, she would have to throw a fit if it were the skirt Azula had given her, and she wouldn't want to go into the hospital, especially where Zuko's father and uncle were going to be.

After finishing with taming her hair she was convinced by Ty-Lee to leave it down, she in turn wet it down considerably, letting the waves hang limp slightly. Azula didn't say much at all but waited patiently for the girls to stop playing around. They left finally and Sokka told them to pass the message that this doesn't exclude the senior a beating for taking out his sister without consent.

Azula shot him a glare then asked him if it was alright for her to beat up Katara since she didn't get consent either. It was half humor, but it was also half serious.

The car ride was quiet, Azula made her way to the hospital.

"Azula." Katara finally said from the backseat. "Is there something wrong?" she asked a bit worried.

Azula did a quick turn to the right and stomped on the breaks. Getting out ignoring Ty-Lee's yell, she opened the back door and pulled Katara by the arm and pushed her against the car. Fire was burning in her eyes. "Yes there is a problem." She said. "Don't think for one second that I don't in some way blame you for all of this."

Ty-Lee got out of the car also and pulled the two girls apart.

Katara wasn't sad, she was mad, she reached for Azula arm dodging Ty-Lee and grabbed Azula, "I didn't go into your brother's room and hurt him!" she yelled, "Don't blame me for Mai's problem."

Azula pushed Ty-Lee away after she tried to separate them again. "I don't mean that way, your a bit two-faced for your own good, first you hate him sooo much that you punch him for making a joke, now your dating, isn't that a little fishy?" Azula yelled back. She pushed Katara back against the car her hands clenching the fabric of her shirt. She then pulled the girl and threw her to the ground.

"How am I two faced?" Katara asked looking at the girl. "You certainly acted like you wanted to be my friend, but all I feel like is your damn punching bag!" She yelled the last part.

Azula grabbed the girl off the ground before she could roll off. Both where ignoring their mutual friend's yelling and screaming. Azula then pulled Katara up off the ground and slammed her hard into the side of the car. "So did you, your too concerned with my stupid brother!" She said. "And your little fighting with Mai caused this!" She went to slap Katara but her hand was caught by Ty-Lee.

"Would you two stop bitching?!" She yelled.

Both girls looked at Ty-Lee. Then looked at each other. Azula let go of Katara's shirt.

But Katara wasn't done; she reached up and pushed Azula to the street. Ok now she was done

Azula looked up horrified.

Katara however was smiling. "Listen Azula, I don't hate you, and I do wanna be your friend still." She said bending down to Azula's splayed body on the ground.

Azula got up, her eyes were narrowed, she reached back and let her hand fly as she let it cleanly smack Katara on the side of her face, knocking the girl on the pavement.

Ty-Lee was confused.

Azula got up and looked at Katara, "Listen bitch, no one gets a one up on me, if we're friends I get what I want, and that's to make sure I win." Azula grinned evilly at Katara who was looking up angrily.

Katara watched and waited for Azula to stand, and when she did Katara grabbed the heel of her shoe and pulled knocking the girl off balance and sent her tumbling to the street. "One thing, bitch, no one gets a one up on me, not you nor your brother. Listen, learn and respect." Katara stood and dusted herself off.

"I guess I can call defeat now, you broke my heel though." Azula had taken her shoes off and threw them into the trunk and pulled out another pair of shoes. Slamming the trunk shut she slipped on the shoes and dusted herself off.

Ty-Lee was still confused; she looked around to see if they had a crowd, upon inspection she noticed they were actually in front of the hospital. "Wow talk about convenient." She said aloud.

Katara and Azula looked up to see that in fact they were in front of the hospital.

They parked finally and headed inside. Azula trailed behind watching Katara quietly.

Katara walked silently she tried to keep calm; she knew she looked roughed up from her fight. Suddenly her knees buckled, she had felt the tiniest of pushes on the back of her knee. "Holy effing hell!" Katara yelled as she fell to the ground.

Azula laughed loudly, "You just got owned bitch." Azula walked ahead and into the hospital. Ty-Lee helped Katara up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you are so going down." Katara whispered.

They made it up to the room without any more falls or attempts at homicide.

Katara couldn't help but feel a bit, stared at, looking at Azula she noticed the girl had dirt smudges on her face and she knew she only looked as well.

They waited outside like instructed by the nurse.

The sibling's father opened the door and looked at the two girls, ignoring Ty-Lee. He gave his daughter, and Katara an odd look. "What happened?" He asked roughly.

"We fell." Azula said lying through her teeth. Smiling at her father sating his curiosity. When he walked away and was around the corner Katara pushed Azula off the bench. "Katara three, Azula two. Better get to work Azula." She said smiling.

Iroh had seen the display and looked a bit confused. "Is there something I am missing?" he asked Ty-Lee. "Its ok for you guys to go in."

"Don't ask, I already got lost." Ty-Lee got up and walked in.

Azula and Katara got up and shot for the door, Azula successfully shoved the other girl into the door frame. "Four."

When they got in Zuko was asleep on his side, his arms were bandaged up and he had I.Vs sticking from his right hand. He was paler than usual and his body was curled up.

Katara wanted to cry out and run to him, but decided against it, leaving herself open for Azula to strike. She instead walked slowly and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Iroh took a seat on the empty bed that had been slept in. "From what I know, the girl missed anything vital, so he will live, however she hit nerves and he will have some trouble using his hands for a while. He almost went into shock from blood loss."

Azula's anger was reaching its high point. She got up from her chair and stormed out.

Iroh got up "I better make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

Ty-Lee got up. "I'll check, she has been a little off this morning." She said wandering out into the hall.

"Well I am going to go get some tea, would you like some Katara?"

Katara looked up at Iroh's gentle smile. "Um, sure if you don't mind?" She said quietly.

The old man nodded his head and walked out chuckling.

Katara quietly sighed and watched Zuko sleep. This was definitely not how she wanted to spend her weekend, not that she blamed him for this.

His body stirred slightly and he turned over and his eyes opened. They were a dull hue of gold and seemed to brighten as they fell on the girl in the chair. "Hey you." He said barely above a whisper.

Katara smiled and got up and knelt next to the bed.

He barely lifted his hand up to pat her on the head. "I must have scared you huh?" He asked, his hand fell and traced down her face. His eyes closed and he smiled.

Katara grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, "You jerk you scared me to death, I saw them take you away." She said softly.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey you."

Katara paused. "Umm, Zuko you already said that."

He smiled, "I was saying that to the other person." He said pointing to an empty spot beside her.

"Umm hello?" Katara heard suddenly, she stood and saw a nurse poking her head into the room.

"Hi." Katara said waving.

"Oh good, I don't want to have to get on to his father or uncle leaving him, the last time he tried to get out of bed." The nurse drug a small cart in with her. "I'm Dorothy, his aid for the day, I just wanna check his vitals."

"Do you need me to leave?" Katara asked.

The aid shook her head. "No, and you are?"

"Katara." Katara answered sitting back down on her chair letting the aid turn Zuko over. "Umm, is there something wrong with him."

"Well it just seems that the morphine that we gave him for the pain in his arms has a pretty good euphoria affect on him, he's been talking nonsense all night." She said smiling and continued going through his vitals.

Zuko woke up again and smiled towards Katara. "Where did uncle go?" He asked.

"He went to get some tea," she answered, "Your dad went off somewhere. Azula and Ty-Lee are talking."

"I am right here." Katara jumped when she saw Ozai had returned, slinking back into her chair. "Zuko how are you feeling?" He asked straight-faced.

"Hey dad did you know morphine is really fun?" Zuko asked, a smile plastered on his face and eyes closed.

The aid snickered slightly.

"Yes, Zuko, for the twentieth time." Ozai said sitting in one of the chairs. He glanced at Katara who was sitting, her hands were cupped together tightly and her legs were under her chair. Her head bowed slightly.

Azula and Ty-Lee came in as the aid left, Azula sat down next to her father, and Ty-Lee sat on the empty bed. The silence was thick in the room.

"Hey Zu, did you know that Katara only wears underwear and a tee to bed?" Ty-Lee asked breaking said silence.

Ozai stood and left the room.

Katara froze, her face was redder than an apple. Her head was bent down to where her hair covered her face.

"Have I seen Katara's underwear?" Zuko looked around to Katara then back to Ty-Lee. "No I don't think I have."

Azula stretched her leg out and kicked Ty-Lee. "What the hell brought that up?" She half yelled.

"Hey!" She responded. "See I got Katara to freak out, my job is done."

"Yeah but in front of my dad?" Azula asked.

Katara regained her tan complexion. "You mean this is your fault Azula?" She asked.

"I wanted her to embarrass you, in front of Zuko, not dad!" she said biting towards Ty-Lee. "Now go apologize." She said.Ty-Lee went to go find Ozai to do so.

"So this puts me at Five and you four." Azula smiled.

"You know what I haven't watched in a while... Ren and Stimpy." they heard Zuko say.

Ozai had come back, only without Ty-Lee, he told them that he had sent her to go get some breakfast and hoped she wouldn't return. "I was grabbed by a doctor and he said your brother should be released tomorrow morning, tonight if his... morphine euphoria, clears up. He will stay at Iroh's for the remainder of the school year." Ozai explained.

"I think I should be ok, they stitched me up and I can't see inside of my arms anymore." Zuko said randomly.

"Zuko you didn't cut that deeply." Ozai said quietly.

"Hey dad did you know..." Zuko started.

"Yes Zuko, morphine is fun." Ozai growled.

"Did they give you some too?" Zuko asked.

"For this headache son, it wouldn't be enough."

Azula snickered quietly but ceased when her father shot her a look.

* * *

Stopping it there, sorry it took so long. GUESS WHAT I FOUND MY Diamond for my ring. So I couldn't help but be brighter now, yay i wont get killed! but i am still keeping the deadline for 11 more days. so that's about 5 or 6 more chapters... was it funny? after freaking a lot of you out a bit from the last two chapters i decided to be nice. Was the other person really just a double vision of Katara or was it someone from the grave???? OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO... ---me trying to act scary. oh well... 

Preview:  
Zuko is able to go home that night and Katara pays him a visit to hear the whole story of what happened.  
You all know what to do, but before i post the next chapter I want 8 reviews... so get to it!


	14. The Truths Redux

Wow, I went to bed last night around 2 am and then woke up around 10 this morning to 8 reviews… maybe I should do that more often… I am gonna break the 100 mark soon and I am totally excited, since this is the most reviews I have ever gotten!

This chapter is gonna be a bit less humorous, just a warning it deals slightly with Ursa's death, and how Zuko had found her…

I just wanna say that thanks to **xhenipx** (who I haven't heard from in a long time concerning this story :P) and **bauer1102** this chapter is sorta inspired by the songs " Whispers in the Dark" and "Rebirthing" because I am freaking stuck on those song… thanks a lot guys… , (supposed to be sticking tongue out)

13 reviews wow… you guys are great

**Update: This is the redux version, i will have chapter 15 out in a couple of hours so keep checking. I only received 5 reviews for this chapter and i was like... umm ok, so i looked back at it and i noticed a lot of errors... so knowing you guys deserve better here it is**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
The Truth**

**REDUX**

* * *

Katara stayed with Azula and Ty-Lee at the hospital for a few hours, before they had to leave, Katara gave Zuko a warm hug and whispered that if he got out early she would visit him. She excused herself to leave as Azula stayed behind to talk to her father. Katara waited outside back on the bench they had sat at earlier, Ty-Lee decided that she would do a lunch run for them and went off. Leaving Katara to herself, she smiled despite what had happened so far today, things were looking up. 

She heard heels clicking towards her, looking up she saw a much older woman standing above her, she was tall and had long blond hair and was carrying a small bouquet of flowers, the woman looked down at the girl.

"You must be the elusive Katara?" She said smiling outstretching her hand.

Katara blinked. "Yes, umm who are you?" Katara asked shaking the woman's hand.

"My name is Catlin Ivory, I am Zuko's doctor." she said. "His therapist."

"Oh, yes he told me about you!" Katara remembered hearing the name from Azula but Zuko told her the whole story.

"Well you seem nice enough," Dr. Ivory looked into the room, "And how is Mr. Agni doing?" She asked.

"Better." Katara replied. "And thank you… I guess."

Dr. Ivory looked at the girl, she was definitely Zuko's type. "Also, whatever your doing." she started. "Keep doing it."

Katara was about to say something but she was cut off when Ozai stepped out of the room, tension seemed to flood the hall when the two adults eyed each other.

Dr. Ivory walked past Ozai as Azula came out finally, sending a scowl towards the woman brushing past her.

"Come on, Ty-Lee called, she's got food, and we'll take you home." Azula said yanking Katara's wrist.

'So this fight isn't over.' Katara thought smiling softly. Once outside she saw her chance, Azula still had Katara's wrist held tightly.

Azula passed a pole quickly, taking the right side.

Katara however took the left and as Azula went sprawling backwards, she took this opportunity to pull back and bring Azula to the ground. "Were even." Katara rubbed her wrist from where Azula grabbed it then helped the other girl up. Ty-Lee had came running up the sidewalk, realized what was going on and shook her head.

They had finally eaten the food Ty-Lee had brought, which turned out to be Taco Bell, getting a round of soft and hard tacos. The car ride home was quiet and somber, Katara looked out into the LA streets and leaned her head to the glass, this feeling of somber and calm was getting the better of her.

Katara was finally dropped off at her house a little after one o-clock, she waved to Azula and Ty-Lee as they drove off.

Walking in she fell on the couch exhausted. She was glad that he was fine, it made her worries fade off slightly, still she wondered what happened.

What if Mai kissed him, or did other things.

Katara pulled her knees to her chest. Zuko was too medicated to actually give a straight answer to anything. He didn't respond well to questions either. She would have to find out later, trying to calm herself by deep breathing.

Sokka came downstairs and saw his sister sitting on the couch, looking a bit pale and in shock. "Katara, is everything ok?" He asked sitting down next to her.

Katara looked over suddenly, some of her nerves calmed. "Yeah Sokka, he's ok, I am just worried."

"Why, if he is ok?" Sokka asked.

Katara blushed slightly. "It's stupid I know, but I am worried that if that girl kissed him or forced…"

"Hey stop before I get a image of your boyfriend… ew!" Sokka said cutting her off. "Listen, just ask him when he gets home. If he doesn't wanna say that probably means yeah,"

Katara paled.

"But remember Katara, if he was forced, he was forced, against his will, and if it did happen, I can almost guarantee it probably sucked, and he hated it…" Sokka paused color fading from his face. "DAMN IMAGES GET THE HELL OUT MY HEAD!"

Katara couldn't help but laugh at Sokka as he swatted the air around his head.

Sokka calmed down and smiled at his sister. "Don't worry, nothing probably happened."

Zuko had been brought home later that night, given strict orders to stay in bed and to not to scratch at the wrappings around his arms. His uncle helped him lay down in his bed, after that he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"MOMMA?"_

_Zuko walked into the house smiling, taking his shoes off at the door and slipping on his dark red house shoes, he looked avidly around for his mother. She usually was sitting with a plate of snacks for him and his sister when they got home from school._

_Hearing whimpering coming from his parents room he heard the front door open and shut._

_"Zuko you were supposed to hold my hand from the bus stop!" Azula yelled. They had gotten out early from school and wouldn't be able to be picked up forcing them to take the bus, which hadn't been so bad since it was actually more enjoyable than being picked up by a limo.  
_

_Zuko however was too distracted to hear, the whimpering was getting louder and it turned quickly to pants of exhaustion. He crept closer to the door that was slowly cracked open. He reached his hand to the sliding door. His fingertip slid in the crack, pulling it open he noticed it was very dark in the room._

_The bright golden eyes scanned the room and saw a pair of feet stretching out off the side of the bed._

_'Momma was just having a nightmare' Zuko thought as he crawled up the bed and laid next to his mother's still lying form. She laid her hand on his shoulder, though it felt like she had dropped it. Something was strange, her scent was different, her once rosy fragrance was replaced by a metallic thick smell. He turned over to face her and lifted his head._

_Her eyes were open wide, but empty, no light or warmth laid in them. A soft smile spread over her face. She didn't move when he shot up, he was for once fearful of that look in her eyes. Her hand fell heavily to his forearm. Her touch was no longer warm but almost cold and clammy._

_A wet feeling hit his knee, Zuko stumbled back and fell off the bed._

_"Zuko, where's mom she was supposed to make us snacks!" Azula's voice sounded from outside the door and was getting closer._

_Zuko reached for the sliding door and slammed it shut, jamming it, and threw on the light._

* * *

Zuko shot up in bed He lifted his arms and pain shot through through them a he looked down and noticed his wrists were bleeding profusely and his body was covered in blood.

* * *

Zuko shot up and ripped off the bed sheets and stumbling out of bed. Scooting away quickly, cowering in fear as he covered his face with his arms and held his head in his hands. 

"Zuko?!" He heard footsteps coming closer. A soft hand touched his shoulder.

In his mind he was imagining his mother's dead arm reaching out to him. And him curling up in the corner of his room tightly.

Iroh had just invited Katara in when they heard the commotion in Zuko's room, both ran and found the young man curled up in a heap on the floor. Katara reached out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked a bit freaked out. "Zuko it's Katara." she said as she slowly lowered her hand to his that was covering his head. Sliding her fingers under his and held tightly.

"Zuko, its alright." Iroh put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "He hasn't reacted like this in a long time."

Zuko stopped shaking violently, he had heard someone call out to him. He could feel her soft skin in his hand. Zuko felt his body go limp slightly, yet it was nice.

Iroh had lifted the young man, which was pretty amazing, since Zuko weighed around 170 lbs and Iroh had his age.

Katara didn't let go of Zuko's hand as they put him back into bed. In which the youth fell asleep soundly.

"As I said, he hasn't acted like that since his mother died." Iroh said silently. "He had been the one to find her."

"What happened?" Katara asked not taking her hand from Zuko's grip.

"I think it would be better explained by him, but pushing the subject would probably not be the best." Iroh said looking at his nephew. "I am going to make tea. Try to wake him up but be careful."

Katara nodded slowly. She sat down on the bed, Zuko's grip on her hand was still tight. Smiling she bent down to his ear. "Wake up, Zuko." She whispered, like he had a few nights before.

He stirred only slightly. Looking around she finally noticed he had music going, it was a harder metal band, but it was almost uplifting to listen to.

She pulled her hand slowly from his. This caused him to stir more. His eyes were fluttering slowly as his eyes finally opened.

Zuko shot up into a sitting position. His eyes searching the room, finally finding what he was looking for, he grabbed Katara's waist and pulled her to him and held her.

"I am glad your awake too." She said with nervous laughter. He was holding her tightly with his head buried in her shoulder.

"Shinu-hodo aishiteru." he said silently. "Boku-ga hoshii-nowa kimi-dake." (1)

Katara jumped when she heard a tray with glass drop on the floor.

Zuko pulled his arms off of her, squinting from pain. He was also blushing because her position was a bit awkward to be seen. One hand was on his thigh, as his arms were wrapped around her midsection with his head slightly hidden behind her shoulder.

The teens blushed red, Zuko more than Katara, because Iroh could understand Japanese. He slid the door shut.

Before Katara could turn she was pulled back and was held tightly. "Um, Zuko…" she asked.

He let her go again. "I haven't had an episode like that in years," he started as he laid his head on her shoulder, "last time they had to put me in tub filled with icey water, which threw me into shock."

"Was that when?" She started.

"When my mother died yes, I have never been so frightened in my life," Zuko's voice was barely above a whisper. "I had assumed nothing was wrong, that she was asleep, I crawled up into bed with her and she put her hand on my shoulder, I turned to face her, and she was just staring at me smiling."

Katara was quietly breathing, her heart was hammering at her chest.

"They found me in the room crouched in the corner covered in blood. Having a panic attack that was already half an hour in." He explained silently. "Azula had called 911 when she heard my screams. She thought that I was getting attacked. They called my father who was at work before they headed over, he was worried about us all, thinking that someone had broke in and attacked us.

"But when he found us, he was horrified when he put it all together. I didn't speak in the house for over a month, I still don't even go near that room," He paused. "Azula was shocked to the point she became almost masochistic. The sight of mom had the opposite affect on her as it did me.

"Father sent us to Dr. Thomas, now Dr. Ivory, after he became aware that his son became mute and his daughter had killed a litter of puppies in the pond." Zuko watched as Katara's features went from concentrating to shock. "She was only seven at the time, but the concept of life and death was nil to her."

Katara was picturing a seven year old Azula looking dully over a pond. She pushed the thought away from her.

"You, aside from Mai and Ty-Lee are the only one that isn't family who don't know." He pulled away. "Dr. Ivory knows, but the school doesn't, the police and news were paid to keep my mother's suicide a secret, covering it up as a murder."

Katara sat and took it all in, so this was the Agni family secret. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that." She looked down wanting to understand his pain.

"I guess getting cut all over the arms brought back those memories." he said.

"What did happen last night?" she asked.

"Well Mai snuck through my window and tied me to the bed tightly, what she planned on doing was probably worse that what she ended up doing. I woke up to her sitting on me and we argued about you. She got up set and pulled out a really strange dagger looking thing and then started to carve random kanji into my arm." He brought out his arms in front of them. "She told me as she wrote things like I love you, hate, suffering, I couldn't tell because I started screaming after a while, for that she lashed me, making me scream louder. Iroh finally came in and threw her off me knocking her out cold. By this time I had lost a lot of blood and Iroh called the police. After that I remember waking up in the hospital with father looking worriedly over me, I first thought I was a kid again, then I fell back asleep."

"So what's going to happen to Mai?" Katara asked.

"Dad said he was going to press charges and sue her parents because they had apparently paid the correctional hospital to deem her safe for society. She had been there before after she mauled a man for touching her, almost killing him. This was after we broke up…" He trailed.

"Well I am glad you made a good decision in choosing me." She offered a smile. "My biggest secret is that I know how to hula dance."

His eyes turned from nostalgic to curiosity instantly, "Including a bikini with a grass skirt?" he asked slyly.

"You know that's the family safe idea, most famous hula dancers just have the grass skirt an a lei." She smirked. "But if you think for one minute that I am doing that you gotta be kidding."

He chuckled softly. "Who taught you to hula?" He asked.

"My mom was a very popular hula dancer, my father did fire spinning, a match made in Hawaiian heaven. Mom taught me to hula as a little girl and taught Sokka the basics of fire spinning." She noticed the nervous look on his face. "Only without fire."

"I hope, your gonna have to demonstrate for me sometime." He said slyly, he traced his hand down her bare shoulder. She had been wearing a white tank top and her black skirt.

"You know for a guy who just got out of the hospital you sure are pretty deviant." She narrowed her eyes at him, shivering under his touch.

Zuko smiled at her. "Aww, and I am stuck in bed" he bent forward slowly and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Please?"

Katara smiled and bent forward but stopped when she heard a knock at his sliding door.

"It's ok uncle." Zuko said.

"Good, Katara I thought I told you to be good." he teased.

"I blame him." She pointed to Zuko who put on his sick face.

Iroh handed them each a mug of tea, then left the two. Katara had to help Zuko since his arms may have been able to lift themselves without much stain his finger use was a bit weak and lifting more weight was hard.

Katara was now sitting on the bed next to him helping him lift his hands.

"I feel kind of pathetic." He said sitting back against the metal backing on his bed. "But you would make a good nurse."

"I would rather be a teacher." She said putting his cup down and then taking a sip of hers.

"Teacher, aren't you tired of them enough?" He asked humorously.

"Kindergarten teacher, I love little kids." she explained.

"I can see that, you certainly hit it off with this messed up one." Zuko lifted his arm to put it around her.

Katara grabbed it and helped him up. "Your such a beautiful disaster." she said turning her head to him and pulled him into the kiss she got cheated from earlier.

* * *

Thats the end of this chapter... yay! I know i didn't change much but I made a lot of corrections, sorry for all the mistakes. 

**I am currently taking suggestions, I have been drawing random scenes from chapters, so if you have a favorite scene that you would like to see on deviantart when i post this story there as the chapter header tell me, i will see what i can do pertaining to drawing it out. From either story too, just let me know ok? I do however have chapter 1 and 2 done for Not Love but Misguided Hate done but 3 and on are free and i have a couple for this story, including Katara in a very sexy Rocky Horror outift... My deviantart page has any more info. Look at my profile page for the link.**

**Also i am making vid chapters for this story, just to do something to pass the days, and i am gonna use the drawings to sort of illustrate the chapter, they are pretty long so if you do watch them sit tight. I have the first 3 chapters of this story up chapter 2 needs to be redone since it has no pictures, in which i might redo the other two to put more pictures in when you guys suggest  
**

**(1)** roughly translates to "I love you so much I could die." and "You're the only one I want." (reason why Iroh dropped the platter)

Unfortunately i have to put drawing on hold, my right hand is beginning to show signs of Carpal tunnel syndrome, which for any writer/artist... IS BAD... so after this **story, I repeat story** is over i might take a week off to rest my eyes and hands, because as it stands, i can hardly do anything with my right hand other than type actually, still hurts like hell though, but yeah i will take a week off from after the last installment, in that week i will prolly just do drabbles based around the stories, like the first time Katara and Zuko met, or when Sokka "cheated" on Suki, just random little things going through my head... but thats all for now, dont worry if you have already reviewed you dont have to again... but if you haven't let me know how this chapter went ok?

I appreciate it so much and now i am gonna grab some ice for my wrist...


	15. Daisuke Da Yo means I love You

Ok if you haven't reread chapter 14 yet go back and reread it… I changed some things over… my wrist is gonna kill me for typing so much today… 

This is a really hard chapter to write… if you wanna know why just read….

Ok might as well get the chapter done… On with the Zutara fluffiness…

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Daisuki Da Yo means I Love you**

* * *

They talked for a while, Zuko heard about his conversations with his father, and almost feared seeing him again. 

"I think the best part was when Ty-Lee asked you in front of your dad, "Did you know Katara wears only underwear and a tee to bed?", I have never seen a grown man leave the room that quickly."

At this Zuko paled. "What did I say?" He grabbed her shoulders lightly; his grip was so tender that it didn't alarm her in the slightest.

"You said that you hadn't." She laughed. "Azula might have killed the two of us."

"That's true." he calmed considerably and let his arms fall to the side and sat back next to her.

"Well I am thinking about getting my hair cut here pretty soon." Katara blurted from the awkward silence between them.

"Don't cut your hair, its nice." He pulled some of it from her shoulder and petted it in his hand.

"Keep doing that I will cut it all off." She teased pulling her hair from his hand, "I just need to get it trimmed and layered up a bit."

"Ok, just don't get it too short." he said with a bit of danger in his eyes.

"I wont, mom's ghost might come and strangle me in the night." they both laughed.

There was a knock at his door. Zuko told his uncle it was ok and he came in. "I think its time for the young lady to leave."

Katara looked at the closest clock and jumped off the bed. It was already ten at night; her gran might get really upset if she didn't go home. "Wow its late." she grabbed her purse then bent to give Zuko a hug. "See you in a bit." She whispered.

He hid the surprised look on his face. "Thanks for coming over." Zuko smiled.

"You get better ok, I might come over tomorrow." She waved as she was lead out.

Once out of his room Iroh sent the girl home with some lumpia for her gran and brother.

He would act like he hadn't heard her whisper to his nephew. He had been young once before, and he knew love made you do strange things.

* * *

Katara held the platter behind her back when Sokka came charging towards her ready to scold her with the amount of him, their gran, and father. But when she showed him the lumpia he snatched it away and forgot about her late time coming home. 

She was up the stairs in a bound. She looked around for something dark to wear. Starting a movie to give her family the slip that she was upstairs. When in all actuality she was going to slip out her window. She had done it once, she was grounded and wanted to go to a party, in which she left with Suki promptly after when people started to get drunk. And Katara was not kept girl, well she was now, but this is different. Or is it really. She sat down on her bed as the movie began. It's been a while since she has had a boyfriend. She had gotten asked out many times by random juniors and sophomores, even the occasional freshman came up to her. One had even commented on how she smelt. (I was a senior and a creepy freshman came up to me and told me that I smelt nice like baby powder Oo)

She was always known of the group of her friends as the "unattainable" one. After her and Aang broke up after a month she didn't want to date ever again as long as she was in High School. But look at her now, dating the ever "angry and mysterious" Zuko Agni, who turned out to be just the opposite as people saw him. He had a scowl on his face for a reason, and as far as mystery went, he sure was becoming a bit more comfortable with human interaction.

Was she going to fast? Thinking back she had really never had a crush on the young man, but now she was totally enthralled with him. Why?

She remembered last Saturday when they were in the laundry room together, how her hand slowly touched his shoulder and neck, how the muscles in his arms as he picked her up felt nice under her hands. How when he talked to her, he had a sweet smile on his face that made her heart skip. How he wasn't upset in anyway at her when Jet pulled a move on her. But took all his frustration on Jet. She couldn't figure out where he got the bright orange spray paint from but that was beside the point.

How he whispered to her in their art class under the watchful eye of his cousin. She smiled when she remembered him holding her for the first time, hugging her after she revealed how her mother died. She hated him up into that point, but when her heart skipped a beat, her breathing fluttered, his odd warmth, his scent of spray deodorant, and how differently he held her from everyone else in the world, she knew things would change. That night when he gallantly retuned her bag so she could do her homework, and when he bent down to kiss her. The taste of ginger and spearmint from tea and brushing his teeth before coming over.

Katara grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her body, she smile about how great this past week and a half turned out to be. She knew that this next week may have been the last for him, and so far things weren't looking very good since last night. But he was at least chipper about it.

* * *

Zuko smiled faintly, he couldn't wait for her to come over, and laying down sleep began to pull at his eyelids. 

She would have to wake him up when she got there.

* * *

Katara was finally ready around midnight bringing only herself. She slid open the window to her room she slid it back closed and walked around the side, ducking from her brother's window, he was laughing on the phone, most likely with Suki. Gran was already in bed and fast asleep. She had checked on that. 

She was almost to the corner of the house when Sokka's window was thrown open.

"Katara what the hell are you doing?" He half yelled at her almost causing her to loose her footing.

Katara paled she didn't realize she was heard. "Scaling the roof?" she threw out for him.

"Good try." He said. He had pulled his screen out and stuck his head. "I guess your going to see that boyfriend of yours right?" He scowled.

"Don't tell Gran!" Katara begged.

"Oh no, I wont tell Gran, she would just break out a story about how she would sneak out at night and ride motorcycles with random gangs."

"Did they have motorcycles back then?" she asked.

"Nah I think they were still riding dinosaurs." He replied. "But I am gonna tell dad."

Katara almost fell off the roof again. "You wouldn't!" She half yelled. "Listen Sokka, I was just going over there for a little bit, nothing is gonna happen ok?" She tried to reason.

"If you go I will tell dad." He said.

"If you tell dad I will tell him about you cheating on Suki." She shot at him darkly. This was an actual blow, Sokka was brought up like his father, and he had a lot of pride concerning the whole father-son relationship. And Sokka's biggest folly being told to his father would almost bring shame since infidelity was looked down and was a very serious thing in their family.

"Dad is gonna be home by two or earlier, tonight." He said. "I just got off the phone with him."

"Dad is coming home tonight?" She asked.

"If you go and he gets back before you, I won't cover for you. If Gran asks, I will tell her that you were gonna spend the night with Suki, I can't lie to dad. That's your thing." he said.

She knew it was horrible, but it was the truth, she loved her dad but she had lied to him on multiple occasions, when she was in middle school coming home crying because Jet had tried to kiss her, she told him that she was embarrassed at school when she got a bad score on a test. She lied mostly about her feelings to him; she was like Zuko in this respect, favoring his mother over father. Zuko didn't have the best relationship with his father. "Alright, if I am not home by two, I will call you and actually stay at Suki's tonight." She said.

"Deal and I wouldn't let you go but the lumpia commands me sometimes." He ducked his head back in to his room and shut the window.

She was able jump to the small shed from the roof and then she dropped and hit the ground, luckily nothing was broken and she got up and dusted herself off. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Suki.

"What's up how are you pulling?" she heard answer.

"Pretty good, hey if I have a situation tonight, can I stay over?" Katara asked.

"Depends what kind of situation would it be?" Suki asked slightly amused.

Katara explained, and after denying the actions of whoopee (do we still use that word?), she got the girl to agree; having a military father was a big chore for the daughter.

She made her way over to his house and snuck around to his window and slid it open, she prayed that he was still awake, but when she didn't see stirring she hoped he didn't wake up and have another episode, explaining what she was doing back and being sent home victory-less would end up being embarrassing. She wouldn't be able to go back over there and face Iroh.

When she was in the room she couldn't help but feel a need to be violent towards that girl. She had no reason to be there… Katara took a breath and let it out; she didn't need to be hostile now. She walked in the dark to his bed; his music was still going from earlier. She sat down on his bed slowly and hesitated waking him, she noticed he had taken off his shirt. The soft glow that the moon had made his skin seem almost pure white. Smiling slightly she inspected his bandages. They covered his full forearms. She reached over to his face. She trailed her fingers down the side of his jaw down to his chin then up to his soft but slightly chapped lips. She pulled the back of her hand over his cheek.

She remembered hitting him two Wednesdays ago. It really seemed like forever though. Bending over she planted a kiss on his temple.

His body stirred as he turned over to his back and put his hand over his face, and wiped it. When his hand was gone he had his eyes open. Seeing the girl in his room startled him but when he saw what girl it was he calmed. Smiling he slid over slightly and pulled her down to lay next to him.

Katara laid on her back as Zuko laid his head down on her shoulder, near her neck. She felt comfortable with his warm breath on her skin as he talked.

After a bit of awkward silence she could hear a bit of heavy breathing coming from him "Zuko?" she asked.

He took a breath waking up. "Sorry you're just really comfortable."

"What does… Shinu… boku… what you said to me earlier." she tried to remember the exact wording. "What does it mean?"

Zuko was glad that the only light in the room came from the moon and street lamps or he might have been the color of a tomato. "Shinu-hodo aishiteru means…" he paused.

Katara couldn't help but giggle softly at him. "Come on as corny as it may sound."

"I told you, that I loved you… so much that I could die…" He had turned to his back not facing her. "And Boku-ga hoshii-nowa kimi-dake… means that "you're the only one I want"."

Katara had turned to him and was staring at him. A bit shocked that those were the first words he said after coming out of his episode, and that they were directed towards her.

"I can understand if you're a bit creep…" he was cut off when she pulled his head to face her and she kissed him fully.

She pulled away, "I was thinking earlier, about why I liked you so much, why I am so in love with you, I came up with the most romantic things that have happened this entire time." She held him around his neck and pressed herself close to him. "And it's because, because of the things you say to me, the way you act around just me."

Zuko became aware of how close she was when his heart that was already quickened began to race. He didn't know what to say. Nothing came from his mouth.

Katara slipped off her flip flops and let them land on the floor. She crawled under the blankets and curled up to him, her arms snaking around his waist. "I love you so much too." She whispered.

Zuko felt like he was still on morphine, the blissful euphoria had returned, he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her up for another kiss. This kiss was pure want, like the craving for something that you have been denied. One hand move from her face to her waist. She was still wearing the skirt and tank. He moved that hand down over the top of her hip, careful not to break her attention between their mouths by touching her bottom. Even if that was really hard not to. From her hip to her leg in which he began to tug at her knee. She obliged and moved it up and over his hip bringing them even closer. Hips locking.

Separating and breathing a bit she couldn't help but try to touch him everywhere above his waist. They resumed kissing after regaining enough air. Her hands traveled up his arms and his hand that wasn't tangled helplessly in her hair was rubbing her leg through the denim of the skirt.

Katara paled slightly when she felt that familiar prod, pulling away from his mouth she smiled. "I am gonna act like I can't feel that." She whispered humorously.

Zuko automatically knew and began to repeat his similar move like before.

Katara grabbed him by the shoulder and resumed kissing, mentally sighing in relief when his hand found its way back to her thigh again. This was too nice to ruin with his apologizing.

Somehow Zuko managed to lift the bottom her skirt when one of his knees made its way between her legs. He didn't notice this until his hand hit the bare skin of her thigh. She didn't seem to notice just yet so he didn't stop.

Katara did actually notice, and her heart that was pumping pure endorphins into her head began to panic slightly, she did nothing though, he was just touching a more delicate part of her, he had before in the laundry room. But it was momentarily then, now he was rubbing his hands across the side and back of her thighs. Pushing aside her growing panic she pushed him onto his back and pulled herself to straddling his lower abdomen.

Zuko moaned when they turned, his knee still between her legs.

Katara pulled away from him and laid her head on his chest and letting her body rest on his.

Zuko threaded his hands through her hair and combed it softly through her locks. He smiled until he felt something warm and wet fall on his skin. Pushing them both up slowly Katara sat up and sat on his lap.

She had a hand to her face, she was crying softly.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I should…" He was cut off when she put her fingers over his lips

"No, it's just…you know…" She blushed brightly.

"We don't have to do it." he said with assurance taking her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers.

Katara looked up. "Its not that I don't… want to." She said quietly. "I just… am worried." She laid her head down on his shoulder.

Zuko rubbed her arms slightly. "I will stop when you say it; even if you don't and you start acting scared I will stop."

Katara couldn't speak; she nodded her head slightly and was pulled into a reassuring kiss. Her fear was eased slightly by this simple action.

His hands found her waist and pulled her down next to him and then he pulled himself above her, her hips between his legs, doing this all without leaving his favorite place, her mouth. From under her arm he used his left elbow to balance while the other was holding her side rubbing circles with his thumb across under the bottom of her shirt, moving very slowly for her. But it wasn't like he had done this before, him and that girl, Mai had almost gotten this far but that's when he discovered her secret.  
Katara could feel him draw back slightly and it was almost replaced when he pressed his lips to hers a bit more hardly. She squeezed his arm to get him to slow a bit.

Zuko cleared his head of the painful memory, not a good time for it. Noticing that her grip on his arm had tightened he pulled back from kissing her. "Ok?"

"Yeah I just don't want bruised lips when I go back." She said quietly touching her lips.

He smiled and chuckled; he resumed kissing her a bit softer now, and then moved down from her mouth to her chin then neck. Groaning slightly when her hands threaded through her hair, pulling him closer. Taking this as a good sign his hand and her waist moved up, pulling the material up with him, he stopped his hand when he felt the hard material that could only be her bra. Knowing he would have to work a bit to go any further.

Katara's breath hitched in her lungs when she felt his hand move up her arm. For some silly reason she thought they could do this with minimal skin showing. Her body however reacted differently than her slightly frightened mind. She moved herself lower so his hand crashed into breast.

It was his turn for his breath to catch in his throat, looking at her with a questioning look she only pulled him into a kiss. So he went for it, first just fingering the soft material of the constraint with his thumb then slowly fitting his whole hand over it. This excited him more. His body pleaded him to move faster and do more exploration, but being the Zuko that he was he was cautious of her reaction.

Katara pulled her head away from his and turned it to the side moaning slightly. She then felt his lips on her neck again, pressing softly down to her collar bone. With her right hand she threaded her fingers between his, while the hand was at his right shoulder helping him balance and rubbing circles into his skin.

He pulled his hand away from hers and slow pulled at her top, receiving a very slow smile and nod he pulled the material up over her head and shoulders, and took in her sight. She was absolutely gorgeous, and prayed he could see the rest of her.

A hum of and a small vibration hit his right leg, pulling them both out of the moment.

Katara cursed and lifted her hips and pulled her cell out of her pocket. "I'm sorry." She said sadly sitting up. Looking at it noticing her brother. Opening it she whispered. "Sokka what do you want I am at Suki's." She paled and began to shiver. "Hi daddy,"

Zuko felt all euphoria and excitement leave his body.

"Yeah, daddy I am doing ok, I just was startled to hear your voice…. Your home?" She put up a wonderful display. "Yeah Suki and I are working on a project we fell behind on… no… daddy, I won't be up really late." She paled slightly again, "So Sokka told you?"

Zuko was about ready to write his will.

"Yeah, he is really nice, he is doing much better I checked up on him earlier and he was asleep. So I headed over here." She smiled putting up her thumb. "Oh I did? Did Sokka turn it off for me, I guess I was such in a hurry I forgot to turn off the tv." She faked a yawn. "Ok daddy, I will see you in the morning." She closed her phone and began to almost hyper ventilate.

"Your dad is back so soon?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, oh my goodness that was the scariest thing in the world." she said shaking slightly.

* * *

Sokka had been sitting at the kitchen table with his dad Hakoda. 

"She said she was at Suki's," Hakoda handed the cell phone back to his son.

"What she told me." Sokka smiled.

"So tell me about this boy." Hakoda paused. "She said she stopped by his place before going over to Suki's to see how he was doing but by the sound of it she didn't stay long."

Sokka arched his eyebrows. "He is pretty cool, not the luckiest of sorts, not pertaining to sis though." Sokka clarified when his dad gave him a look. "He is a big prude though, from what I know Katara is like the second girl he has ever asked out."

"I don't think any man would be good for my daughter but, that's just the dad in me speaking." Hakoda said.

"Did I mention she punched him, and for some reason he began to like her." Sokka took a sip of his pop.

"That's my girl," Hakoda laughed.

* * *

Katara was now down to just her underwear, Zuko still in his boxers. Her skirt was on the end of his bed with her shirt. She was still on bottom as he kissed her neck and shoulders; around the strap that held her bra in place. Fear was beginning to run in her veins. "Zuko." She breathed. 

Upon hearing his name he stopped and lay down next to her. "You want to stop?" He asked giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry." She curled up next to him.

"Its ok lets calm down a bit anyways, I don't entirely have protection for this, and I wasn't going to go very far anyways." He confessed.

She looked up and smiled. "And if it did?" She asked curious.

"I am smarter than the average guy, I wouldn't go any further if further meant being inside of you." He said softly; face heating up from the blood rushing to his cheeks. "But like the average guy there is nothing more right now than to start... well to put it lightly "screwing you silly"."

She giggled as he said this, "and being the kind of girl that I am I probably would have stopped a long time ago and would be at Suki's." She planted a small kiss on his lips.

"When it does happen though, you aren't leaving very quickly afterwards, I am gonna make sure you don't have any plans, I want you all to myself before and after, and after and after." He smiled defiantly and began tickling her.

She laughed softly and sat up. Grabbing her skirt and shirt, she got out of his bed and got dressed.

"Aww, you're going?" He asked.

"Yeah, dad is pretty smart, and Suki can't lie to him like I can." She sat down on the bed and pulled the hair tie from her wrist and tied her mess of a hairstyle she was sporting.

"Ok, you are coming over tomorrow?" He asked.

"Maybe, I will try but since my dad is in town it might be harder." She explained. She crawled up on top of Zuko and began to kiss him deeply.

"I should come over to introduce myself soon," he broke the kiss to say.

"Only when you're feeling better." She said rubbing his forearms. Getting off the bed she rummaged through his drawers.

"What are you doing?" he asked curious.

"Stealing a shirt, it's a bit cold outside, and I want to sleep with it tonight." She grabbed a red shirt that felt nice and soft. "Who is Maximum the Hormone?" She asked looking at the front.

"A pretty good punk rock Japanese band." He got out of bed as she slipped it over her tank. "Looks good on you." he commented.

It was a bit tight around her chest but not by much, the arms were big and baggy. "It's so comfortable." She said hugging herself.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Since you are stealing it you have to promise that it doesn't get damaged in any way, I got that at a concert and it is my favorite shirt." He kissed her softly. "But it's yours if you want it."

She smiled, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Got it." She said.

"I don't like you walking over there alone." He said suddenly.

"I will be fine, I have done it before." she assured him with a kiss. "You need to stay here anyways and get rest."

They finally separated and she climbed through his window, after one quick kiss she headed down the street quickly towards Suki's house.

Suki grumbled when her cell went off. She was almost asleep and wondering where Katara was. "What's up?" She asked.

Suki pulled the phone from her ear when she heard a happy shriek come from the earpiece.

"Please tell me you didn't get laid." Suki asked.

Katara calmed down a bit. "No but almost."

"Define almost… wait don't I don't wanna hear the details of your sex life." Suki said. "Just get over here, before I get worried."

Katara ran the rest of the way, knowing that traveling at night was pretty dangerous. She got to Suki's finally and the girl let her in.

Katara fell asleep that night clutching her boyfriend's shirt to her face.

* * *

I am stopping it there, i went through and checked it twice, I am happy, really sorry about the confusion with the last chapter 

I am still taking drawing suggestions, I only have two takers right now:

Chapter 13's The Ty-Lee Ozai scene about Katara's underwear... gonna be hard since no one knows what the guy looks like.. oh well I look at pictures of angry looking Japanese business men.

and Chapter 7's Night time rendezvous with ice cream... shouldn't be too hard...

Still taking suggestions!

Preview:

"Some crazy girl who hates me broke out of the hospital a year ago broke into our house and cut me up." It wasn't a lie either.

"Kinda ugly isnt he?"

"When you two grow up come apologize."

* * *


	16. Father

Wow I am seriously sorry that this took forever! It's been bit crazy the last few days, I have been working on a project that has been in the making for almost 2 years now, it's an original story I would like to get published if you know… I ever get done with it. If you're interested check it out on my deviant art page. You may have seen some pictures I have done.

**By the way did anyone go and look at my 100 reviews pic. Taken from the last chapter? That thing was a serious pain to draw, and I am happy that it is finally done, colored and dedicated to everyone. I am also making two new videos, one is for all of the Zutara fans of this story and one is for all the Kataang fans that actually liked the story… you guys are seriously the greatest**

Now on with the story….

* * *

Chapter 16 

Father

* * *

When Zuko woke up that morning he almost screamed in pain (damn pain killers wearing out by the morning) his arm felt like they had been crushed under rocks. He wasn't able to lift them at all, and that wasn't a good thing. Using his feet he pulled himself towards the edge of the bed, it took some effort especially since he wasn't able to use his arms. 

Bending his torso up into a sitting position this bent his arms slightly, making him yelp in pain, pushing the feeling away from his head he stood. Knees quaking slightly he walked over to the door of his room and slid it open with his foot.

"Uncle!?" He yelled.

Iroh came out of the kitchen and into the front room where Zuko was standing looking horribly in pain with his arms hanging down at his sides.

"I need my medicine." Zuko tried to lift his hands slightly when Iroh came back, but the muscles screamed at him.

After his uncle having to feed him his medicine and a glass of water, he was sent back to bed, knowing that within the hour he would pass out anyways.

Katara woke up smiling brightly, sitting up she noticed she was still clutching the red tee shirt. It was truly comfortable and smelt nice, she felt like a crazy girlfriend. Looking around she noticed that Suki was already up and had left the room. Getting out of her friend's bed Katara heard the voice of her brother talking to Suki in the front room. She left the room to go to meet them.

Sokka stood when his sister entered the room. "Where did you get that shirt from?" He asked.

"I stole it from Zuko." she said yawning and sitting down on the couch next to Suki's cat Kyoshi.

"You didn't do anything that may make me kill you and your boyfriend?" He asked dangerously. "Or have dad kill me?"

"Don't worry Sokka, no whoopee happened last night." Katara smiled and laughed with Suki.

"Seriously Katara." Sokka didn't smile.

Katara turned. "I am serious Sokka, we just hung out for a while, and did what normal couples do, make out and say romantic things." Katara smiled remembering all the romantic things they had done.

Sokka kind of wished Toph was here; Katara could lie through her teeth and could fool a jury. "If I find out differently your boyfriend is getting his p…" He was cut off when Suki cleared her throat.

"Really Sokka you wanna tell her how far we have been?" She looked at him angrily, "Leave her alone or I will tell my dad and we'll see how far you get." Her scowl turned to a lip curl.

Sokka shook his head quickly.

When the siblings finally returned home Sokka asked Katara to stay in the car for a moment, "Katara, you lie so well, please tell me nothing happened."

Katara rolled her eyes. Sokka had a point, "Sokka we didn't have sex, the most we did was petting but I really don't think that's any of your business."  
"You were clothed right?" he asked.

"Yes we were, like he could do much anyways his arms could hardly move." technically just wearing underwear was still classified as being dressed.

Sokka was finally ok. "Ok just please don't lie to me about these things."

"Sokka I wont lie to you if I do have sex." they got out finally and went inside.

Hakoda was having coffee with gran when they walked in; Katara rushed to her father and hugged him.

"Hey daddy." she said pulling away finally.

"Hey honey." He said brightly taking her hands and pulling them to the sides and examining his daughter. "Man you guys keep growing like weeds."

"Katara probably won't grow much more." gran mentioned after taking a drink of coffee.

"So where is this boyfriend of yours? I wanna break him in half." Hakoda said cracking his knuckles.

"DAD!" Katara yelled.

"Ehh, dad don't just yet, wait till he is fully healed so he might be worthy of it." Sokka chimed.

"Yeah, you know what we should record it too, play it back for all of her other boyfriends." Hakoda teased.

Katara snatched her hands away and turned, tears were forming at her eyes. "When you two grow up come apologize." She said storming out of the kitchen.

Both laughed, and then Hakoda hit Sokka in the arm. "What are you laughing at go apologize to your sister"

Gran reached over and smacked her son in the head, "Go up there with him."

Both males sulked and followed the girl upstairs.

Katara was in her room instantly, slamming the door when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Grabbing her pillow she sat down and held it. Tears were still formed and she blinked them away as knocking was heard at her door. "Go away; you're just up here because Gran told you to."

The door opened slightly, she would have thrown her pillow but that would get her into trouble. He father's head and then her brother's poked in and looked around the corner.

"What?" She bit.

"Honey look, we aren't going to kill him ok?" Hakoda said slowly edging towards his moody daughter.

"Yeah Katara, I am still afraid of what his sister would do to me, one for upsetting you, two for killing her brother." Sokka said quietly.

"Boy did I raise you to be afraid of girls." Hakoda asked.

"Yeah?" Sokka waved his arms. "You said that if a girl can punch that means she can kick and bite too, well this girl punched this guy in the ball sac for putting his and on her shoulder."

Hakoda looked at his son. "Oh." His attention returned to his daughter. "Listen kitten I know for a fact that this wont be your only boyfriend and probably hasn't been, but for every boy you bring home, it reminds me more and more of how when you grow up, your daddy wont be the only man in your life any more." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey what about me?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda looked at his son and shook his head. "Do you understand honey?"

Katara looked up at her dad. "Yes sir."

"Good, now let's go out to eat lunch in a while," Hakoda stood up from the bed.

During said lunch they had gone out to a steak restaurant. Gran and Katara sat on one side while the men… erm man and young man sat on the other. They were talking about Sokka's graduation when Katara remembered something.

"Daddy, Gran?" Both looked at her, Sokka turned his head to his sister. "If I had the chance to travel, to… Japan."

Three of the four faces at the table went pale.

"Could I go?" She finally asked.

Hakoda cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "And who are you going with?"

"Azula and her father."

"Is Zuko going?"

"I don't think so, I think he is gonna stay and apply for college." Katara said quietly. She actually had no idea if he was going, she hoped he would.

Hakoda had his thinking face on. "I will give you an answer by the end of the week, but you have to be very, very good."

Katara smiled brightly.

The rest of the day seemed to go very well, she had called Zuko and accidentally woke him up but he hadn't minded.

They talked quietly from their rooms; she was a bit flustered talking to him.

"So you're gonna be at school tomorrow?" She asked him around mid-conversation.

"I will, I am gonna make Jet carry my stuff to make up for Friday." he laughed over the phone.

Zuko was still lying in bed, arms hanging at his side as he talked to Katara through a head-set. He could move his arms again but only as much as he could last night.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Katara asked. "Not that I don't hope you get back to school soon I just…"

"I will be fine Katara don't worry." He assured her apprehension. He knew that her worrying wouldn't make things any better.

They talked for an hour after that and finally hung up.

Katara clutched the red shirt that she still wore; she had changed but changed back into it for bed, curling up on her bed she fell into a restful sleep.

Zuko had woken up once through the night when he thought his stitches had come undone. Slowly unwrapping and praying he felt content when he saw that none had come undone. He winced as he wrapped his arm back up with the elastic bandage. He sat and thought of his graduation that was coming up soon; he already had his gown, cap and tassel. His outfit was carefully thought out for that day; part of him wished he was still a junior, so he could stay just one year there. He didn't even care if he had another year of stupid teachers. Just one more year with Katara would be worth it.

But unfortunately he was a senior, and in about five days he would never have to see that high school again. He wondered what was going to happen in Tokyo. He hoped Katara would be able to go. He would have to take her to a concert, maybe a festival, get her a kimono, oh there was too much to do. He prayed she would be able to go.

He fell asleep sometime after his thoughts drifted away.

Katara's head landed on her locker door, she was so tired. She could hardly sleep. Pulling her head back she felt something stick to her forehead. Grabbing it she finally noticed that every other locker had a flyer on it.

She smiled, it was giving notice to the end of the school year festival, where seniors got in free and underclassmen had to pay a fee. It never ended well; she had been to the one the year before and got invited to a kegger, which she turned down. Maybe this year might be better.

A hand slammed into the metal next to her head making her jump. Turning she saw Azula smirking.

"Morning sunshine." She said spitefully.

"Morning." Katara responded and shown the girl the flyer, which was snatched out of her hand.

"Don't tell my brother this but I am throwing him a grad party." She said nonchalantly.

"You're what?" Katara asked quickly. "Does your dad know?"

"Not yet, if I don't get around to telling him, I will just take the blame." She was reading the paper not paying much attention.  
"Please don't get Zuko into trouble." Katara begged.

Azula looked at her and rolled her eyes. "I may be an evil bitch but if I do something I take the credit for it."

"Ok, I will trust you on this." Katara said taking a breath.

Just as the conversation ended Zuko came up with his backpack on his back.

"Well I will leave you two alone." Azula said walking away.

Zuko smiled and lifted his arms to her shoulders and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Katara smiled then blushed at the looks they were getting. "I think our dating secret is out." She said after he pulled away.

Zuko laughed. "Then I guess its ok to kiss you now." He bent down just as her brother came walking up.

Sokka grabbed Suki's arm and pulled her to the about-to-kiss couple. He put a book between their faces and laughed as they crashed right into the book instead of their target.

Katara grabbed the book and threw it at her brother. Smirking dangerously she grabbed Zuko as her brother watched in horror as she pressed her lips to the boy's.

Zuko smiled into her mouth and lifted his right arm and gave Sokka the middle finger.

Sokka went to kick the boy but he was dragged away by his girlfriend muttering about how she wanted some PDA.

The kiss was broken and they laughed.

The good thing about the last week of school was that it was a bit more laid back, finals were done and over with, people were relaxing, especially seniors, like a sense of chaos had wafted over the school. It was pretty hard for the poor freshman to not get trampled by people running down hallways.

By lunch excitement hadn't died down, it was almost like the beginning of the school year again.

Katara dodged a scoop of ice cream (from smartcheer917). She had about slipped a few times when coming back with her tray.

She sat next to her boyfriend who was in negotiations for his food with her brother.

"I got a bag of Reese's bites for your lumpia." Sokka arched his eyebrows.

Zuko looked over his lunch, grinning he tossed the bag to Sokka. Then snatched the candy from across the table.

"Dude you need to come by the house and meet dad," he saw the worried look.

"Sokka don't frighten him." She grabbed Zuko's upper arm and noticed his wince. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry dad won't kill you." Sokka took a bite of a lumpia roll. "Maybe maul you."

"I am beginning that's a popular sport… mauling me." Zuko blinked in wonder.  
Zuko felt a bit weird about meeting his girlfriend's father, he had seen him before, actually that morning he ducked out of sight when he had gotten to school and saw that their father.

Now he was sitting out on the steps next to Katara. Sokka was somewhere unbeknownst to them.

"Your dad is gonna probably hate me." Zuko said for the tenth time since lunch.

"My dad isn't going to hate you, why would he?" She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"One my arms are bandaged up, your brother has probably told him wild stories; I am dating you, my face." He continued on random things that her father might point out. Some made her laugh out.

"Well he isn't the one dating you is he?" She asked smiling.

Zuko smiled back and shrugged his shoulders. He moved in to plant a nice kiss on her lips.

Getting the idea she moved in and met him with a soft kiss.

"Um guys, dad is right there." Sokka had just come out to see his dad pulling up, and his sister was kissing her boyfriend.

Zuko pulled away quickly, Katara shot up, and she was blushing a vibrant red. Sure enough Hakoda got out of the car and was a bit angry at his first impression of the young man. Zuko sat pale as a ghost as he stared at the ground.

"So you're Zuko?" Hakoda asked. He watched as the young man shot up and bowed.

"Yes." He said standing up straight.

Silence.

Katara rolled her eyes, "We're giving him a ride home dad." She grabbed the boy by his backpack towards the car.

Zuko was beginning to sweat. He sat down in the car and felt eyes on him, glancing up slightly he saw Hakoda's eyes watch him like a hawk. Katara noticed this and sent her father a quick glare.

"What happened to your arms boy?" Hakoda asked as they left the parking lot.

"Some crazy girl who hates me broke out of the hospital a year ago broke into our house and cut me up on Friday." It wasn't a lie either.

"Oh…kay." Hakoda dropped that.

Katara smiled and laughed. "Don't worry dad she is locked up now."

"You're having dinner with us got it?" Hakoda asked suddenly.

Zuko, who was looking at his feet, shot his head up. "Yes sir."

Hakoda laughed out loud. "You can ease up; you might kill Sokka over here."

Katara reached up and smacked her brother. "Quit laughing." she snapped.

Sokka had stopped.

This was the first time he had dinner in this household. He could only imagine how Katara felt last Friday. She most likely had him topped but he wasn't going to bring that up.

Dinner was entertaining with funny anecdotes of how Sokka got two fishing hooks stuck in his finger once.

"How two?" Zuko asked.

"He tried to get one out with the other." Hakoda answered. Amazingly enough he actually liked this boy a bit, he had a grounded mind with a talent for speaking in front without being nervous.

Between questions about his father's business, what he wanted to do, plans he had. Katara had found out things she didn't even know. Her father ran a shipping business that sold metal. That he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life but he was going to college to figure it out.

She smiled at Zuko when he spoke; he was a very good speaker even when nervous.

Dinner was past without much problems. Katara walked Zuko out to the porch, his bag lay next to him as they sat and talked a while.

"See my dad doesn't hate you." She said poking him in the shoulder softly.

"Yeah I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt." He poked her back.

They sat in silence.

Katara began to hum a tune. Smiling she pulled her knees to her chest. "When the world outside falls all I need is you. In your heart is where I'll stay." She sang a line out in a whisper.

Zuko smiled and listened. She had a soft voice pretty voice when she sang.

"Hey Zuko?"

He turned and looked at her.

"I love you." She said quietly.

He lifted his arm and put it on her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I love you too."

Katara went in after Zuko set off across the street.

The front door opened behind her. Turning she saw her dad smiling at her.

"He's kinda ugly isn't he?" He asked suddenly.

"DAD?!" Katara yelled...

* * *

Aww wasn't that sweet? yeah i better finish this story soon, i am really getting out of the mood for it... sorry again that it took so long, I just couldnt get into the mood to write while everything was going to hell... and trust me that makes it really hard to write... That and my original is taking over my mind... but do not fear i wont let his story go so easily... but its 4:30 in the morning where i am and i am getting a bit tired... i love energy drinks... but thank you for reading... the next chapter sort of skips all the way to Friday, sorry but its the only way or your gonna have a ton of really crappy chapters. Oh yeah the song Katara was singing was actually "Siren" by Trish Thuy Trang... if you have heard it, isnt it most beautiful song ever??? if not you need to look it up its gorgeous... well i am using it for my Kataang video but it could work for Zutara...

Preview:

Its the last day of school and graduation is only a few hours away...

Dont worry its not the last chapter.


	17. Graduation

Again this has taken me a while to get done… sorry, everyone, my husband is home I wanted to spend some time with him, for the 2 days he is actually gonna be home…

I wanna thank everyone for reviewing for the last chapter! If the grammar was sucky I am sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep that night… so instead of waiting for evening to come I am gonna start early!

This is the second to last chapter… or third… since I am gonna do two versions of the last chapter… I will also do a short epilogue.

Chapter 17  
Graduation Day

The week flew quickly, it was already Friday and the halls were in an uproar, seniors were stuffing their lockers with silly string and random noise makers.

Katara sighed as she sat down at the breakfast table, through the week Zuko had eaten with them again, her father asked him embarrassing questions, and she was almost getting tired of her old man being there already. This morning she denied the car ride and walked with Zuko to school. He had finally gotten the protective wrapping taken off his arms but the couple days of wearing short sleeves was short lived. He was back to wearing his normal long sleeved tops. She didn't blame him though, it didn't bother her.

She felt someone plop down next to her, turning her head she smiled at the person of her thoughts.

"I really don't wanna graduate." he said quietly.

She didn't want him to either, they had just started dating. The only reason why he was there today was to clean out his locker and graduation practice. "I know you don't but, your dad would kill you if you skipped out."

"Let's skip today." he said after a few seconds of silence. "My locker is clean and I just need to go to the graduation practice, after that you wanna leave?"

Katara had never skipped classes before, she knew that since it was the last day she had nothing to worry about; they were basically just going to hang out in class and talk all hour. Smiling she grabbed his arms softly. "Let's do it."

"Wanna go to the festival down town before the crowds set in." He offered. "I would rather go early so we don't have to be there that night." he said with a sort of disgusted tone.

The bell rang sometime later and they separated Zuko towards the football field for the practice and her towards her first class.

In her first hour she sat and waited for the hour long class to get over, after ten minutes in she noticed some girl had went up to the teacher asking if they could go and watch the graduation practice.

The teacher waved them on and resumed reading her book.

Katara smiled and made her way to the pencil sharpener watched with a keen eye as she slipped from the room. There were students walking the halls some were cleaning out their lockers and some were making out or running around talking to others, she followed the girls who asked down the hall and noticed one was Yue, the junior girl dating her cousin, Hahn.

"Hey Yue wait up." Katara yelled to them. The two girls turned and she noticed one was also a junior girl, Jin.  
Jin was notorious for trying to get Zuko's attention, then found out his dad fired hers causing them to go bankrupt, she had lost that spark in her eye for the now senior.

Katara walked with the two girls out to the field and they joined some others and watched as the seniors sat in the hot sun while the teachers acted like they knew what they were doing. Looking around she tried to spot Zuko.

"So Katara, rumor has it your dating boy Agni now?" Yue teased.

"Who else would I come watch the graduation practice for? Sokka?" She remarked with a smile.

"So, Azula doesn't have your head on a platter why?" Jin asked.

"Because my brother and I like to share." A new voice came up the bleachers and sat down next to Katara. Azula smiled. For once in the entire school year she wore her hair down, and thus she didn't look like the normal Azula. She was wearing a pair of red sunglasses over her eyes. What really was different was that she was wearing a red tee shirt without any flashy designs or anything special, along with a black skirt and white leggings and black plain flip-flops she definitely didn't look like the Azula that practically ran the school.

"Azula is there something wrong?" Katara asked.

"Nope, just a normal day." The girl responded leaning back on the bleacher.

Katara turned back towards the practice and smiled as she watched Sokka walk across the stage, he did a little jig and jumped off the stage. The girls laughed as he was getting lectured by the vice principal that it would look badly on the school if he did that at the actual graduation.

"What the hell is Hahn doing?" She heard Yue's nervous voice as it brought her attention to Hahn.

Hahn was arguing with someone, upon closer inspection she noticed it was Zuko, the boys never got along at all, and now they were standing in line to go across the stage.

"Take that back Hahn." They heard a yell.

Azula got up from her spot on the bench. "Looks like a fight is gonna happen." she said waving her arm and walking down the steps.

Katara snapped her head back to the two boys who had a fist full of each other's shirts in their hands. Teachers were swarming them but Hahn threw the first punch, letting go of Zuko's shirt and laying one across his face right over his scar.

Hahn was built, he spent most of his time in the weight room, However when he punched Zuko it threw the boy out of his other hand gave Zuko the perfect angle to strike back, as he fell to the ground he kicked upwards and into the other male's stomach.

Zuko winced in pain when he landed on his arms. Standing up. "Take that back, what you said about Katara." He said loudly.

Katara froze, this was because of her. She was standing now, trying to hear what was going on, and Yue was next to her doing the same.

Hahn smiled; he looked over to see the said girl sitting in the bleachers. They had noticed her before, in which the argument was started.  
"I don't know why anyone would waste their time with my cousin, girl like that doesn't have any benefits." He had said to the senior behind him. He knew full well of the budding relationship between Zuko and Katara and didn't wanna miss his chance to get under the other boy's skin.

Zuko glared at the back of the guys head, how he wanted to just rip that stupid pony tail from his scalp right then. "Now what are you meaning by that."

"Don't get me wrong she is my cousin, but seriously, there isn't anything up there in her head, I'm serious she would say yes to any guy." Hahn had turned slightly to look at the guy behind him, hands over his chest. "Girls like that, carry diseases."

"Take that back Hahn." Zuko had warned and then grabbed Hahn by his shirt.

Hahn just smiled.

"Take that back, what you said about Katara." Zuko yelled.

Hahn's smile faded, he was automatically the bad guy now. "I don't know she has been hanging with your sister you must double team or something."

Zuko was actually ready to punch but he smiled instead. "That may be what you and Jet get off doing with your little followers, but not everyone is sick like you."

So Hahn swung, and Zuko kicked.

Now both were on the ground. Staring wildly at each other.

"Hahn you have five seconds to take it back or I will tell Sokka what you said about Katara and we will both take turns breaking every bone in your body." He warned.

Sokka walked up to hear just that.

"You boys!" The Principal Roku had been called and was running up to the line. Both boys on the ground shot up. "Come with me." He pointed at them and signaled them to follow.

The two boys hung their heads and followed; they passed the bleachers and saw the shocked looks on their girlfriend's faces.

Katara had almost gone crazy the next hour; Azula had taken her sunglasses off. Katara finally seen the reason.

Dark circles rested under her eyes, most likely from the lack of sleep, she had also gone without make up.

"Are you sure you're ok Azula?" Katara asked.

"I told you I was." Azula pulled her purse to her lap and opened it. She then grabbed a compact out and examined herself. A look of surprised went to her face as she grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted it over her face. "How long have I been like this?" she asked.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked.

"I was up late last night preparing for my brother's party." She said. "Ok scratch that, I still haven't been to sleep yet."

"Need some makeup?" Katara asked grabbing her bag.

"Yeah right, you know there is a difference in skin tone." Azula said. "Just some moisturizer and shadow…"

Katara pulled out the eye shadow, but couldn't find moisturizer. "No moisturizer, what happened to your makeup?" Katara asked.

"I forgot it this morning, I knew I didn't look the best but why didn't you tell me I was hideous?" Azula bit slightly.

"You're not hideous, you just need some sleep." Katara commented.

"So do you think they are gonna keep the guys from going to the graduation?" Azula asked later after dragging Katara into a bathroom. She was washing her face.

"I hope not, your dad would throw a fit." Katara said as she held the girl's hair back away from the water.

"Now that I can't…" her face was drowned in water for a moment. "Take the blame for, party I can."

Katara about dropped the girls hair. "You mean you haven't asked?"

"Nope, dad gets back from a short business trip tonight, and then he is going to the office right after graduation. So when he gets back, which is around two in the morning usually, I should have the house clean and I win again."

"You mean you have done this before?" Katara asked. She let go of Azula's hair as the girl rose up from the sink.

"Yeah, I know what I am doing." Azula assured her.

Katara went to her locker, she was unsure of this party, she didn't want to be part of some wild party. 

She felt arms snake around her; she jumped and turned to see the all familiar golden eyes of Zuko. "What happened?" She immediately asked.

"Let's just say Hahn doesn't have any respect for his family." His tone got sour, "But I can take care of it."

"What did he say?" She asked.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

The chill that ran down her spine turned to fire when he finished. "That is really gross, when I get done with him."

"When Sokka and I get done…" He said dangerously. "And by the way don't we have a date that doesn't require us to be in school?"

She looked at him.

"I didn't get kicked from graduation; they just wanna get rid of us." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Come on I am being all romantic."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Then let's get going." She hid the blush on her face.  
Escaping had been easily done, they just basically walked off campus, and Katara just looked like another senior leaving to return later.

They walked into town towards the festival area in silence; she was still fuming on what her cousin said.

Zuko watched the girl next to him warily, he knew telling her would probably ruin her day. But she had been there and keeping it a secret would be hard enough.

"So… what the plans for after the graduation?" She broke the silence finally. Eager to get her head clear.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" He asked smirking slightly.

"Nothing that will get us into trouble, my trip with you guys is counting on it." She replied.

"Well I hope you're able to come," He said softly.

Every year around the end of the school year their town would hold a festival, the seniors could enjoy everything free of charge, rides were set up and selling booths of random home-made goodies and knick-knacks were sold to anyone with a quarter.

They traveled up and down the rows of booths eating elephant ears, Zuko had his peanut butter topping and Katara stuck with sugar and cinnamon. After eating half of it Zuko threw his away, after almost throwing up what he did eat.

It was around two in the afternoon when they decidedly went back to school, he left to get ready for the graduation and made his way home.

When Katara got picked up by her father they headed home to get ready, only having one hour till Sokka had to be there to get in the line up.

Suki was helping out with keeping Sokka calm. Katara was trying to deal with something nice to wear, she could always wear one of her summer dresses, but sitting in the stands was hard to deal with in a dress. She rummaged for a while and went ahead with her brown peasant skirt that was long, and a white off the shoulder tee that was cut lower in the back. She pinned her hair up in a bun to keep it from sticking to the showing flesh that her shirt didn't protect. She pinned back the over grown bangs and let the permanent hair weave around the edge of her face fall down instead of pinning it up. She had never taken the weaves out since her mother died. She had commented that day on how beautiful it mad her look.

Katara smiled into her reflection and slipped on a pair of white and brown heeled sandals.

She was ready for anything.

The graduation ceremony was very long and excruciatingly boring. They had a guest speaker talk about how great college was and how that decisions take them where they are meant to go…

Zuko watched as Sokka's head bobbed slightly to one side. Stifling a laugh he slouched into his chair and pushed the back of Sokka's seat forward.

"HOLY HELL!" Sokka yelled in the middle of the speaker's lecture about how things taught may disappear… apparently he was right as Sokka's misuse of appropriate speech during the ceremony was long forgotten.

Katara was about to burst laughing when she saw her brother jump up and yell. She looked at her dad and saw the beat red of his face.  
Everyone was in a hurry as they walked across the stage, Sokka had been in a dead run avoiding the principal's glare. Ready to get the night over with the final speech was made and everyone attacked each other with silly string…

* * *

Sorry it was seriously lazy... things are going crazy with my mind. I think its because i havent had cool air conditioning in about a week, and when you live 12 degrees from the equator, on an island... you need ac...

I am still working on those pictures also, but you still should send in your suggestions,

Preview of chapter 18a:

"Azula, do you honestly think dad is going to believe you did this?"

"Oka-san... Yurushite Kudasai"

Preview of chapter 18b:

"Don't you think onichan is getting a bit too old for you to be still beating on him?"

"I hate you father."

Please review and let me know what you think... I am putting both parts in the next chapter, then the epilogue after that...

Cookies for whoever reviews!


	18. It All Comes Together

Well here we go, I am totally sorry if this sucks… I will try to make it the best last chapter I can… and I hope you all return for the final story in this trilogy… because after that… I am sticking to one-shots for a while until I get most of my original done…

If there is some strange oddities in this chapter it's because at this moment I am also watching a Korean horror film (Gets starry eyed) called Bloody Reunion… From what the preview looked like… it seems like I may have found something that might actually scare me… oh well… it has the lots of flashes and speedups…

* * *

Chapter 18

It all Comes Together

* * *

Zuko stripped his graduation gown over his shoulders, and undid his tie throwing it to his uncle. His family stood around him, his cousin Jun and her husband offering their congratulations, his uncle patting him on the back and his father was on the phone.

Good as it was gonna get.

Azula seemed pretty tired and unattached at the moment. Standing and rolling her eyes every once in a while as if she was thinking of random thoughts.

On the other side of the stadium Sokka had his arm around Suki's shoulder, he had long taken off his robe and was draping it over his shoulder.

"Well my boy you sure did something good." His father commented grabbing him on the back of the neck.

"Thanks dad." Sokka smiled brightly and hugged Suki tighter.

Katara gave her brother a hug and then ran off to find Zuko to give him good wishes, and to drag him off somewhere.

"Katara before you run off, you might wanna know what the decision was regarding you going overseas." Her father stopped her in her tracks.

She turned her entire body and looked at her father. He had a stern look on his face. "I guess since you're so mature, and you will be in the care of an adult. I don't see any real problem. But this is your one chance missy." 

Katara smiled and jumped into her father's arms. "I won't blow it dad." She finished for him.

Katara was threading through the crowd when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Turning she saw the slightly bit more refreshed Azula staring at her.

"Hey my brother is looking for you." She said dragging Katara.

Katara jumped forward and hugged Azula. "I can go to Japan!" She squealed.

Azula gave a very out of character squeal also, upon hearing this she looked around to see if anyone noticed.

The two girls talked about Japan as they came upon a small circle around Zuko.

"Don't tell him just yet, I wanna surprise him." Katara held Azula back.

"Yeah, sure." Azula said, making the girl that she was dragging worried.  
Katara smiled when the group turned to see them.

"Look who I found." Azula said and flung the girl to her brother. "Now as part of the deal you guys go find a hotel." She said.

"Azula?" Both asked.

"Not you two!" She shivered and gagged. "Jun and Nakata."

Jun smiled, "Ozai should be at work by now, and will probably be there the rest of the night."

Zuko looked around. "Azula what's going on."

Azula smirked slightly. "Oh Zuzu you will see."

"Azula what in the hell were you thinking." He said as walked into the Agni mansion.

"Well brother, it's a party, for you and the rest of your graduating buddies." She said nonchalantly.

"Azula half the senior class is here." he looked around. "I only have a couple friends."

"Well, I put out flyers and I guess a few more showed up." She said smiling. "Don't worry I will be taking the blame, you just enjoy yourself.

Katara stayed close to Zuko, as they tried to avoid random streakers and drunken dancers.

"Azula do you honestly think dad is gonna believe you did this?" He asked out loud.

"Zu!" they heard.

Ty-Lee rushed up panting and dodging people. "Azula is trying to get people out, your dad is on his way home."

They had to act fast. They were able to herd the some fifty people who were a bit peeved they had to go. Once all the teenage party-goers were finally out wandering the streets a quick clean up was underway.

Unfortunately hopes were crushed when the door opened.

Ty-lee grabbed Katara and pulled her up stairs.

"Stop where you are." they heard the sharp voice of Ozai.

The two girls stopped frozen.

Zuko and Azula both ran in front of their father and got on their knees and put their heads to the ground with their hands resting on the floor near their ears.

Everything was silent.

Ozai started to talk in Japanese, his voice was terrifying, sharp and piercing. The siblings were completely still. Neither of them moved.

Ozai grabbed Zuko by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up and threw him into the closest object, which happened to be the coffee table.  
Azula shot up. "Zuko has nothing to do with this!" she shot.

Ozai turned. "Explain."

Azula got back down on her knees but instead she placed her hands on her knees and bowed her head. Hair falling over her face. "I take the blame for the actions tonight."

"Azula I won't believe you for your brother's mistakes." Ozai said, getting ready to grab the slowly scrambling Zuko.

"YAMATE!" They heard a scream. ("STOP!")

Azula still had her head bowed, her nails were digging into her legs.

Ozai still grabbed his son but stopped when he felt small hands grabbing onto his leg, unconsciously he kicked it off.

Azula was pushed back. "Yamate, otousan…" She got up and grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall.

The crash stopped everything. Ozai looked at his daughter who had a lethal look in her eyes. Tears were streaming down.

"I planned this party a week ago!" She yelled. "Zuko just found out when we came home."

Ozai dropped his son, and his eyes flashed at his daughter.

Azula dropped to her knees again. "Onichan, gomen…nasai." she said, her voice was on edge, she was crying. "Dad, Zuko graduated, isn't that enough?" (Brother, I'm sorry)

Ozai stood and watched his daughter, whom he had never seen act like this.

Azula stood up and dangerously walked over to the coffee table that Zuko was near and over turned it.  
Breaking the glass top and the expensive décor that lay upon it. "Don't you think Onichan is getting a bit too old for you to be still beating on him?!" Then turning she pulled down a large oriental vase.

Everyone was struck when they watched the four foot tall vase crash to the floor, sending shattered china all over the room.

But Azula wasn't done, she was screaming random Japanese and English words as she began to destroy everything. She was talking about how screwed up her family was, how she just wanted to rip the world apart. "If you hated Zuko so much why you didn't just kill him, I don't know anyone who would want live under this roof!" She screamed as she pulled down the huge mirror that leaned against the wall over the fireplace.

Ozai finally snapped and grabbed his daughter before the mirror sent shards at her. He held her up by her wrists.

Azula laughed as she yanked herself away from her dad, "I hate you father." she sat down next to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "Oniichan… Yurushite kudasai?" She whispered.

In Azula's mind at the moment she remembered when she had first held her brother like this, it was when he was eight, he had been sitting in his room crying for hours. He threw something to make her leave, but instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hai, nee-chan." he said quietly.

Azula passed out. "Oka-chan…" She whispered in her sleep. "Yurushite kudasai?"

Ozai left the room.

Ty-Lee and Katara rushed down the stairs and slowly made their way to the siblings.

Katara stayed back a bit. She was worried that something worse might happen.

Zuko stood and handed his sister to Ty-Lee, who took her up stairs. Leaving the two others alone.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked.

Zuko smiled and laughed a bit.

Ozai was standing collecting his thoughts when he slight laughter, he looked around the corner into the room and saw his son and the strange girl from the dinner and the hospital smiling nervously at each other.

"I am fine." he said dusting himself off. "Sorry you had to see that." He grabbed her around the shoulders and hugged her.

Katara couldn't help but cry then, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Zuko." The two separated and paled when Ozai walked up to them. "Tell me the truth boy, did you or your sister plan this?"

Zuko looked into his father's eyes. "It was Azula, I had no idea." He said.

"Did you not think to try to stop her?" His father asked harshly.

"I told her it wasn't a good idea, that I didn't want a party for my graduation." Zuko said bowing his head slightly.

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand to give him a bit more assurance.

Ozai noticed the contact. "What are you to my son?" He asked.

"I… am his… girlfriend." She barely said above a whisper.

"And does Azula know this."

"I put them together." They heard behind them. Azula was awake and was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Originally it was supposed to not work and try to get them to kill each other. But I didn't really expect them to be attracted to each other."

Ty-Lee began to giggle.

Katara was struck. "You mean… you did that just for entertainment?!" She yelled.

Azula put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Yeah but plans changed when I noticed you two were hanging out more than usual." She smiled. "So instead of getting the entertainment of you two beating each other senseless, it became much more amusing to get you two hot for each other."

Ozai left the room like he had when Ty-Lee mentioned the girl's underwear.

"Azula, you had this all planned out?" Zuko's face was pale.

"Well actually, it almost didn't work, because no sparks had really flown until the pool." Azula sat down on the couch and brushed some glass away . "I thought it was futile when Katara seemed a bit unnerved when she found out you were moving to your uncle's."

Ty-Lee sat down next to Azula.

"That is until Ty-Lee told me about your romp in the laundry room." She watched with amusement as the two standing began to blush. "Then Jet being Jet trying to get me upset with you two, told me that he saw Zuko on two occasions sneak over to Katara's house at night."

Katara cursed knowing that she should have killed the boy in middle school.

"He thought that it would cause a big fight that would result in getting Katara back but I told him that if he messed with you two anymore I would break his penis." She smiled. "But getting a better idea I told him to mess with Katara, but didn't tell him to molest you."

Katara was speechless. "Why?"

"Because, it would throw you closer to Zuko, making you run to him, but that plan didn't work since the stupid idiot Jet went and over did it." Azula lifted her leg over the other. "When I found you I assumed Zuko had reacted badly and made you cry."

Zuko looked at his sister. "I feel out of the loop now."

"Don't worry, after the whole Mai thing I was assured that you two were ok by yourselves."

"I was in the theater that night of that horrible movie," Ty-Lee started. "I watched you guys after Azula left. Then after Zuko left, the plan was in motion."

"We followed you guys to make sure nothing bad happened," Azula picked up the story. "You two are really boring when it comes to it."

"I feel kind of violated." The two standing both said.

"Trust me, if it wasn't for careful planning and knowing my brother, it wouldn't have worked." Azula said. "Katara would you really have talked to my brother if I didn't tell you his life story?"

Katara looked down slightly.

"I am excellent when it comes to playing people, when I told you to get used to it, it was like a light switch in your mind that I flicked on, you were automatically in your maternal mode that your known for, you wanted to protect my brother and be protected by him. I scared you for a reason." Azula explained. "Zuko was the only one you knew at the time that you could run to for help, no one else knows more about me than Zuko."

It was beginning to finally click in Katara's mind. "Why did you do this?" She asked.

"For my own amusement. When you punched Zuko I knew I found someone who didn't cringe when they saw him, that if needed could take him down a notch or two." She said. "So then I asked Suki to give a small bio about you, it was pretty hard to convince information out of her, but after revealing some things about me, she folded."

"So from the moment that hit Zuko to now have been planned." Katara asked.

"It was a much altered plan," Azula smiled. "I never expected romance to blossom out of this."

Katara looked at the girl, she didn't know if she should thank her or beat the hell out of her.

"But I want to let you know that, despite all of this, I still saw you as a friend, when we were alone together I was finally able to get some things worked out in my head…" Azula got up and walked over to the couple. "Trust me on that."

SMACK!

Katara made up her mind. "I want to say thank you and what the hell were you thinking?!" Katara yelled pulling her hand back and waving it from the pain of smacking the other girl really hard.

SMACK!

Azula had done the same. "You know, my reputation may get ruined because of you, but hey at least now I can say I have friends that actually attend the same school."

Zuko and Ty-Lee stood shocked slightly.

"I guess we can say it worked out for the best, you are still coming to Japan aren't you?" Azula asked still rubbing her cheek.

Katara smiled, then the smile faded. "OH! Zuko I got permission to go!" She said.

"Yeah your brother told me during the graduation," He said smiling. "Apparently he talked your dad into letting you go."

Katara was going to kill and hug her brother when she saw him. But right now she helped clean up broken glass with her boyfriend and her two friends.

* * *

Ok stopping it there... instead of writing basically the same thing only with small differences was not looking really good, instead i put it together. Version 1 was going to have Azula just cry and sob, version 2 was going to have the crazy ass Azula... but because i am lazy and this turned out much better than both... i kept to this version...

**Any questions regarding anything in this story please tell me in your review and i will have either Zuko or Katara explain. But yeah... Review.. or no epilogue or 3rd story... but seriously i think I am missing something... if you find out let me know so i can tie up the ends for the epilogue...**


	19. Epilogue

**_Not Anger but Misdirected Passion:_**

**_Epilogue _**

* * *

_Hi my name is Katara, I am sixteen years old, its amazing what you think should last forever, like high school romances, but truly, when something big like family values and dreams, it seems like love has to take a step back. Japan was amazing, Zuko took me to a concert, it was incredible hearing the difference in music. Azula had drug me to a couple discos. Which I thought were completely lame but seeing a bunch of teens dancing around it was almost better than the stupid dances we had a school. She took me shopping and I got a few outfits thanks to her allowance. Ozai was hardly ever seen much through our trip. But one night we had been invited to a banquet._

_It was in Zuko's favor for graduating. They had a singer come in and entertain us all. _

_But all good things must come to an end. _

_Zuko was offered a full ride through Tokyo University, if he passed the entrance exam. He was no doubt knowledgeable about the Japanese language, being able to guide me through all of Tokyo without getting lost or struggling with the language. The look I saw in his eyes was pure excitement. Something then dropped into my stomach, not like the nice first kiss or touch, but it was fear, and it was worry. If he took it then I may not see him for a while… Feeling his eyes on the side of my face I remained quiet and distracted when they were talking to him about it. I did this so he couldn't look at me for the answer. Later during the trip he had finally noticed my change in attitude towards him._

_So here I am at the security gate looking in his golden brown eyes trying to tell him to stay._

**My name is Zuko, when I first had seen this girl, Katara, I was baffled by her, she was strange, she carried a lot on her shoulders but still walked the walk. Azula had told me about her when we were younger, then pointed her out, instead of being a meek girl she held her head high. I teased her for years, just to see if I could bring her down. I had always felt bad about it afterwards, seeing her angry face full of tears. I received a lot of beatings from her brother and her cousin for it. My last year of high school was a sort of blur until the month of May came around. I was pissed at Sokka for something, and told an idol threat towards him to my friends and she had heard, hearing the fated "Hey you!" I turned instinctually and was thrown back into my locker door when her fist connected with my face. After that, it was like a switch in my head was flipped. I became attracted to her, she had showed me up. And the last weeks of school were the best time I had ever spent in my life. The rest of the month out of school was great, and the half of June we spent still at home was even better. Japan was more fun than usual, now I had a girl to drag around and show off all of Tokyo's unique sights, between the long rows of sakura trees to the Miyavi concert I took her to… it was all so much fun. I let Azula take her a few times so I could finally do some much needed bonding with my father…**

**Then I heard it, my father translated what one of his business partner's had said to me. It was a smooth ride with tutors through Tokyo University. I just had to pass the entrance exams and I was set. I had always dreamed about going, and heard so much about it from Jun and her fiancé.**

**I looked over to Katara and noticed she was unaware of the conversation on this side. I really needed help with this decision.**

**When we were on the flight home she had been quiet most of the thirteen hours, sleeping half of it away. **

**I had finally brought it up and she smiled despite the hurt in her eyes. Telling me that I should go for it, that she would be so happy if I did. I was very aware of the lonely look beginning to flood in her eyes in the form of tears.**

**I tried to get more out of her, but this sparked a slight argument between us. It was barely patched up, but realization was there, she couldn't go with me, and not taking the offer was dishonorable in my father's eyes. And we had just finally began to interact more. I had explained this, and then told her that all she had to do was tell me to stay and I would, despite going against my father's wishes  
**

**But now since I am standing here, with my back pack sitting at my feet, you could only guess what she said. She told me to go, that she would be fine, and made me promise to write her all the time.**

**It's early August now. Azula was coming with me, to attend a private academy for transfer students. Leaving everything behind also. **

**I looked at Katara for a long time. **

**She looked at me, I could see the walls in her eyes as she held back tears. Noticing me searching her, she looked away and hugged me one last time. I put my arms around her and told her that I would try to make it back every summer. **

**We kissed, for the last time, and I boarded the plane. For the first in the past three months, I cried.**

_I watched him leave… wanting to cry so hard. Ty-Lee got a taxi for us to go home in, and held me as I cried.  
_

* * *

Katara shot up in bed, checking the time on her alarm clock. She shot out of bed and got dressed. Pulling on a knee length skirt and a button down top she stumbled by the calendar. Stopping she noticed something… 

"School ended yesterday…" She sighed, "I don't have to work today."

Undressing she crawled back in bed.

"I cant believe after almost five years I am still thinking of that day." She whispered as a small tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Zuko opened the door to his apartment, it was pretty late at night and he was tired, sitting down on the black couch he kicked off his shoes and laid back, turning on the tv he went through the random channels. Turning it off disappointed he tossed the remote on the coffee table. His cat Miyuki jumped on his lap, petting her softly he looked around, he had pictures of his sister and her family that she had forced him to decorate with. 

His eyes fell on a frame that had a picture of him and his sister at a picnic. But one girl stood out in the photo. Her blue eyes stared at him from across the room. Pushing the cat off his lap he got up and picked the picture up. Then sat it down on its front, and went to bed.

That was five years ago.

* * *

Am I evil or what... 

Now for some explanations i forgot about but were originally planned in the story:

Katara's full name was Katara Wai Moana, Sokka's is Sokka Nohea Moana

Family is partial Polynesian

Zuko's family is often mixed with Korean/and Chinese

Iroh married a Chinese woman but she died in childbirth Lu Ten died of a disease in basic training. **(anyone know that Ten Lu is actually a type of tea?)**

When Azula passed out in the last chapter it was actually a fake out. Her and Ty-Lee were overhearing the conversation like Ozai had...

Preview of Story 3

Not Eternal Sadness but Forgotten Happiness

"Why are you here!" Katara yelled. "Your just going to leave me again."

"Did you know you loose nimbleness after five years of not climbing up your roof?"

"It wont work like that again, things change, I have,"

"I guess I expected that..."

* * *

(holds story hostage) **Now if you have this story on your favorites list/alert... please be kind and review... if you ever wanna see this story... lol... but seriously, review... and keep an eye out on the Mature section, since thats where its gonna be... i wanna hear from EVERYONE who has read this story... and how much you hate me... just kidding dont hate me!**

**See you guys in a couple days! **


End file.
